


О чем молчали скальды

by Fridanes



Category: Edda, Norse Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Scandinavian Folklore, Scandinavian Mythology, Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В скандинавских мифах много неясного. Но на пиру Один бросает обвинение Локи, что тот семь лет доил коров и рожал детей. И дальше тишина. Ну, в смысле ни один скальд не прояснил, как это такое возможно. Пришлось провести изыскания. Я расскажу вам, как всё было на самом деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Музой, подбившей на это безобразия, была несравненная Vague~  
> Бетты главы с 1по 8 - Dark_Lord_Esti  
> Глава 9 - Incognit@, "Власть огня", главы с 10 по 24 - kamili-kem,  
> Главы с 25 оп 30 - SurikateG  
> Гамма - SurikateG

Золотые рога. Белая морда с огромными глазами и длинными ресницами. Красавица. Локи ухмыльнулся и достал из-за пазухи ломоть хлеба, посыпанный солью. Корова доверчиво ткнулась ему в руку. Лакомство-то получше её обычной еды – соленого льда.  
– Ну, вот и договорились, – удовлетворенно заметил трикстер, похлопав животное по боку. – Пойдем.  
Локи предвкушал. Внутри него все пело от восторга. Теория теорией, но самое интересное – это практика. Богу огня давно не давало покоя попробовать свои силы в творчестве, и творить он собрался не каких-нибудь там животных или цветочки, и даже не людей. Слишком просто. Это каждый Всеотец может. Захотелось сделать нечто особенное – волшебных и могущественных созданий. Вот чтобы потом все рты пораскрывали! Да, он не лишен некоторого тщеславия.  
В кожаной котомке, завернутое в лопух, лежало сердце злой ведьмы – Гулльвейг. Как оно ему досталось, трикстер вспоминать не хотел. Для полного счастья ему не хватало только Аудумлы. Той самой коровы, которая вышла из растаявшего льда и питала своим молоком Имира – отца богов.  
– Идем, идем, – Локи тянул животное в пещеру.  
– Локи! – раздался грозный окрик.  
Трикстер обернулся. К нему верхом на лошадях приближался Один в сопровождении асов. Локи нахмурился. Вот только Верховного бога тут не хватало. Впрочем, отношения у них были вполне свойскими.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Ты мне срочно нужен!  
Да мало ли кому нужен Локи! Он затолкал Аудумлу в пещеру, юркнул за ней следом и, высунувшись оттуда, заявил:  
– Некогда мне!  
Одину такой ответ явно не понравился. Он важно задрал бороду и сурово свел брови. Как есть истинный царь.  
Локи всегда раздражало, когда Всеотец пытался командовать. Он сморщил нос. А в следующую секунду Один едва не грохнулся с коня. Ухмыляясь, Локи при всем честном народе показал царю Асгарда язык и тут же, очень довольный, шустро завалил вход большим камнем, для верности навесив ещё и заклинание.  
Всё! Теперь можно заниматься своими делами!  
  
****  
Сизый удушливый дым поднимался над углями и причудливыми кольцами плыл под потолком. На деревянных стенах маленького дома плясали причудливые тени. Крепкий, статный мужчина сидел на чурбаке перед камнем с выдолбленным углублением в центре, заменяющим жаровню.  
– Ну, и когда этот паразит вылезет на свет? – Один подпер кулаком щеку и требовательно уставился на собеседницу.  
Та в ответ хмыкнула и подбросила в пылающий перед ней огонь листья руты и аниса. Всеотец – знатный клиент и обращался к ней не в первый раз. Сам он, несмотря на тщательно создаваемый образ провидца, просто неплохо просчитывал ситуации. А вот где нужно было вдохновение... Старуха вдохнула дым:  
– Семь! Семь долгих лет пройдет с тех пор, как затворился он в пещере.  
– Ахррр!  
Подобный расклад царя Асгарда совершенно не устраивал. Один качнулся вперед, с недовольством уставившись на вельву. Поганая старушенция над ним издевалась! Тут война с ванами намечалась, и Локи с его хитростью и изворотливостью нужен был, как воздух. Нет, не в битвах! Хотя это бы не помешало. А для того, чтобы у этих битв был ощутимый результат. А этот старый, седой, высохший стручок «порадовал» его такой шикарной новостью.  
– И выйдет он не один. Девы прекрасные с ним.  
Одину захотелось треснуть старуху кулаком. Она вроде как и не при делах, только вот новости, которые она сообщала, ему совсем не нравились, и это не добавляло симпатий по отношению к колдунье.  
Локи всегда был неравнодушен к прекрасному полу. Один и сам любил красоток всех мастей, и понимал побратима, но до чего не вовремя!  
Вельва все еще находилась в трансе. Стараясь попасть с ней в унисон, Один, отбросив ярость и гнев, сосредоточился и спросил:  
– Стоит войну начинать с ванами сильными, Локи в рядах не имея?  
В бесцветных глазах прорицательницы отразилась игра языков пламени.  
– Победы без Локи не будет. Асы падут, как листья пожухлые, что осень срывает.  
Всеотцу захотелось выругаться от всей божественной души. Увы, это слишком большая роскошь. Магия сейд непредсказуема для мужчин, и во что мог вылиться её ответ на облаченный в слова гнев, совершенно неизвестно. Семь лет! Ну что ж! Один подождет!  
  
****  
В полдень от утренней свежести не осталось и следа, Один и Тюр предпочли укрыться в лесной тени.  
– Сегодня? – спросил Тюр, стиснув узду своего коня, чтобы тот успокоился.  
– Да, – кивнул Один, – срок вышел.  
Тюр – бог войны – недовольно поморщился. Рыжий прохвост творил, что хотел. Причем расплачивался за это весь Асгард. Надо же, чего удумал. Спрятался в пещере на семь лет. На кой? Из-за него пришлось отложить славное дело, а ведь это грозило потерей контроля над Мидгардом. Увы, мудрый Один был неумолим. Сказал, что удачи им без Локи не видать – значит, так оно и случится. Всеотец еще ни разу не ошибался. Поэтому два уважаемых аса уже битых пять часов ждали под соснами у подножия старой горы какого-то полукровку, от которого в Асгарде, в основном, одни проблемы. Локи Тюр не любил, и его совершенно не волновало, чем тот занимался, лишь бы приносил пользу.  
– Что он там делает? – поинтересовался бог войны, скорее, чтобы скрасить томительное ожидание, чем из любопытства.  
«Вылезет – узнаем», – хотел съязвить Один, но вспомнил, что он, по идее, ясновидящий, поэтому многозначительно заметил:  
– Вряд ли тебе понравятся подробности.  
– Ну, он меня уже ничем не удивит. Хотя запереться в пещере с коровой на семь лет – это сильно. Он что, сам её доит?  
Один пакостно хмыкнул:  
– Кроме него и Аудумлы в пещеру больше никто не входил.  
– Позор… – покачал Тюр головой.  
Один улыбнулся еще шире. Он помнил предсказание вельвы относительно появления Локи. Поэтому он добавил:  
– И не зашел туда никто за семь лет.  
– Да ну?!  
Тюр удивлялся на вполне законных основаниях, ибо в этот момент раздался грохот. Камень треснул, и миру явился Локи в сопровождении трёх рыжих особ.  
– Ну наконец-то! – выдохнули асы, когда пришли в себя от изумления.  
Теперь можно начать разбираться с зарвавшимися ванами.  
  
****  
Ночная прохлада дарила отдых уставшим воинам. Лагерь асов постепенно затихал. Изредка слышались лишь негромкие переклички часовых. Бог войны Тюр обошел лагерь и, подойдя к костру Одина, сел рядом с ним.  
– Ты считаешь, на Локи можно положиться? – спросил Тюр.  
Всеотец окинул взглядом вечно прямого, как стрела, сереброволосого Тюра. Этому статному воину с лицом, словно вырубленным из камня, не понять, что кроме мечей и копий есть нечто другое. Один снова перевел взгляд на огонь. Вот он весело горит, давая уютное тепло, а чуть зазеваешься, так и спалит всё. А может угаснуть, оставив только золу и пепел. Непостоянство.  
Локи. Один в приватных разговорах иногда называл его головной болью всего Асгарда. Но именно Один и привел его к асам. Знакомы они были давно. Неуловимый, как ветер, непокорный, как пламя, и столь же задорный бог огня очаровал Всеотца своим веселым нравом и вечной тягой к приключениям. Один сразу почувствовал в трикстере родственную душу. Локи воплощал в себе всё, что казалось ему особенно притягательным. И то, от чего в последнее время Одину пришлось отказаться, так как, объявив себя властителем Асгарда с претензией на влияние в остальных мирах, он решил добавить в свой образ изрядную толику праведной патетики. Кое в чем Один сроду бы не решился признаться самому себе. А самое главное, Локи творил любые проказ легко и непринужденно.  
Один поворошил палкой угли костра, перед которым они с Тюром сидели, и усмехнулся в бороду, вспоминая знакомство с Локи.  
  
– У тебя нет никаких моральных принципов! – сурово заявил Один, когда Локи, вняв мольбам какого-то крестьянина, проигравшего сына великану, решил проблему на свой лад.  
Бог обмана, чтобы спасти ребенка от неволи, сначала превратил его в зерно и прятал в поле с рожью, потом – в пух на груди лебедя. А когда не помогло даже обращения мальчишки в икринку, Локи больше не стал заморачиваться и просто убил великана.  
– Неужели? – фыркнул Локи. – А у тебя, стало быть, есть?  
У самого Одина моральные принципы, конечно, были. Но чтобы они не сильно мешали, Всеотец откладывал их подальше и редко о них вспоминал. Однако, войдя в роль проповедника этических норм, ас решил разъяснить непутевому божеству правила. Любил Всеотец походить под видом простого странника среди людей! Поучить их уму-разуму. Да и всех остальных, кто под руку попадался.  
– Этот муж проиграл и должен быть наказан, – Один просто источал пафос.  
Локи в ответ состроил скептическую мину:  
– Он? Может быть. Если этот смертный виноват, то накажи его – и дело с концом. Но при чем тут ребенок? Рабство отвратительно. Или ты будешь меня отчитывать за смерть какого-то ётуна?  
Ругаться из-за ётуна, как минимум, неразумно. И хорошенько всё взвесив, Один решил, что рыжее создание, так лихо колдующее, которого к тому же можно взять на жалость, будет совсем не лишне иметь возле себя. Пригодится.  
– Ты по-своему прав, – сменил гнев на милость Всеотец, – Может, я и сам так поступил бы, – добавил он шёпотом.  
Локи в ответ расхохотался:  
– Это весело! Попробуй! Ложь, правда... всё относительно!  
– У меня есть чудный бурдюк, – сменил тему Один, – в нем всегда есть выпивка.  
– Хочу такой же!  
– Сначала попробуй, – Один приобнял Локи и похлопал его по плечу.  
Под это самое дело, Один, уже тогда считавшийся главным среди асов, предложил Локи союз. Причем самый почетный – братский. Трикстер пьяно захихикал и... согласился.  
С тех самых пор прошло немало лет. Бог огня, коварства, лжи и всяческих проказ обитал в Асгарде среди прочих. Правда, не всегда был под рукой. Но тут уж нечего не попишешь. Локи приходил, когда хотел, исчезал, когда вздумается. Но, пожалуй, только он мог согласиться безо всяких угрызений совести и плюя на впечатление, производимое на окружающих, выполнять необходимую, но малопочтенную работу. Если она, конечно, не была скучной.  
Вот и сейчас Локи поручили важное дело. Украсть... нет... просто кое-что добыть.  
  
****  
Войну с Ванахеймом Один затеял не просто так. Раса асов обладала могуществом, но богатства и физическая сила – еще далеко не все. Мидгард – средний мир, где жили люди, оказался источником силы и разного рода ресурсов. Человеческих ресурсов. Сами люди хоть внешне были похожи на богов, оказались созданиями на редкость слабыми. Зато их было много. А самое главное – у них была вера. И чем больше люди верили в кого-то, тем сильнее тот становился.  
Ваны не пожелали стоять в стороне от такой кормушки и ринулись покровительствовать людишкам. А тем-то что? Лишь бы коровы молоко давали, зерно родилось, да девки поласковее были. Впрочем, у Одина всегда имелся вариант про запас, на случай такого безобразного попустительства людей к божественному промыслу. Поесть и бабу потискать – это еще не всё! У людей, пусть и не у всех, была еще одна насущная потребность – убивать себе подобных. И Один пообещал её удовлетворить. Драчунов, конечно, куда меньше, чем остальных. Зато они сильнее и могут подчинять других.  
Стоило Всеотцу отправиться на очередную прогулку в Средний мир, и через девять месяцев появлялся новый вождь или герой, который, как только подрастал, был готов утопить весь мир в крови. Один аж мурчал от удовольствия, когда проворачивал этот номер.  
Новоявленные вожди лихо покоряли побежденных, и асам снова перепадал нехилый кусок поклонения со всеми вытекающими. Вот только недолго музыка играла, недолго Один танцевал. К сожалению, инстинкту размножения покоряются почти все.  
Фрейя из Ванахейма прям-таки одолела всех похотью, наслав на смертных дикое желание размножаться. Ой, что было! Доблестные воины занялись чем угодно, но только не войной. Один скрипел зубами, но противопоставить ничего не мог. Пришлось с ванами разбираться непосредственно, причем со всеми сразу. Увы, война дело затратное и хлопотное. Поэтому, раскинув мозгами и поколдовав над рунами, Один выяснил, что в Мидгарде есть нечто очень важное. А именно яблоня с золотыми яблоками, что дарует молодость. Боги вроде бы и так не старели, но впутавшись в людские дела, умудрились перенять от них эту дурацкую привычку к увяданию. А решить эту маленькую проблему должен был Локи.  
Асам осталось только подождать.  
  
****  
Локи осмотрелся. Мда... Мидгарду приходилось не сладко. На небе вспыхивали зарницы. Где-то гремел гром. А самое неприятное, что почва под ногами начала подрагивать. Так и есть! Недалеко от него земля разверзлась, и уродливая трещина пробороздила поле до горизонта. Надо торопиться. Когда боги ссорились, страдала в первую очередь Земля.  
  
Поначалу всё было забавно. Один вот не мог так просто напасть на Ванахейм. И предложил Локи поучаствовать в инсценировке. Однако трикстер на план по превращению его в морского чудовище и потоплению лодок асов в море с последующим взваливанием вины на Ньёрда, бога морей, лишь скептически поморщился:  
– Ну, Ньёрд, конечно, не сильно отягощен интеллектом, но чужака в своём хозяйстве сразу вычислит.  
Один озадаченно поджал губы. Потом ухмыльнулся:  
– Трусишь?  
Локи поднял тонкую бровь. Номер с намеком прокатывал с кем угодно, только не с ним:  
– Не пытайся поддеть меня крючок, словно лосося. Это глупо. А если тебе действительно нужна провокация... – взгляд бога обмана стал задумчивым. – Помнишь ту штуковину, со стрелкой, которая указывает направления? Её ведь Ньёрд подарил? Если уж тебе так не терпеться подставить именно его, то зачаруй эту вещицу так, чтобы лодка сбилась с курса.  
Один погладил бороду:  
– Неплохая идея.  
– Да уж получше твоей! Пассажирами, конечно, скорее всего, придется пожертвовать.  
– Их смерть не будет напрасной, – возвестил Один.  
Локи хмыкнул:  
– Раз так, то вперёд. А потом предъявишь претензии Ньерду и остальным, коль тебе так неймётся.  
На том и решили.  
А через месяц ваны штурмовали Асгард.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Локи запахнул поплотнее плащ и быстро зашагал в нужном направлении.   
Не то чтобы Локи сильно уж жалел людей. Конечно, кому-то он симпатизировал, кому-то нет. Не мог он любить разом всё человечество. И вообще ему больше всего животные нравились. Но бардак, творящийся на Земле, можно отнести к полнейшему беспределу. Зверюшки, кстати, тоже страдали. Так вот это-то безобразие, учиненное богами, следовало прекратить. А то у Локи срывался эксперимент. Три его чудных создания, три его девочки-красавицы могли погибнуть. Увы, богинь не получилось. Получились три славные ведьмочки с разными способностями.   
Первая управлялась со стихиями и могла подчинять огонь и воду. Вторая могла призывать мертвых и общаться с духами. А третья неплохо разбиралась во всем живом и умела налаживать контакт со зверями и птицами.   
Короче! Пусть и смертные, но девочки должны пройти свой путь. А тут Один со своей братией устраивает конец света в отдельно взятом мире. Ваны тоже хороши! Нет бы брали пример с альвов, что занимались всякой зеленью. Обитатели Альвхейма не стали лезть в разборку за людские души, а просто-напросто нашли себе свой источник сил – растения. Альвы покровительствовали деревьям и травам.   
Что мешало асам и ванам спокойно поделить территорию, Локи не представлял. Но свои мозги всем не приставишь. Да и поздно. И те и другие закусили удила. Что греха таить, он сам хорош. Поначалу все казалось забавной шуткой. А потом... В конце концов, он же не провидец, как некоторые одноглазые. Ладно. Потом видно будет. Все-таки с противником удобнее говорить, когда у того вывернуты руки. И вообще Один, хоть и тысячу раз неправ, но как-никак является братом. Добудет Локи ему аргумент!   
  
****   
Дождь становился все сильнее и сильнее. Частые капли воды, падающие с неба, уже больше напоминали водопад. То, что называлось дорогой, благополучно обернулось месивом из грязи, в котором все глубже и глубже увязали лошадиные копыта. Серый шерстяной плащ намок и больше не спасал от дождя. Бог поднял глаза к небу. Из-за плотного потока не было видно даже туч.   
– Совсем спятили, – пробормотал он. – Середина дня, а темно, как вечером.   
Мутная мокрая серость отбивала всякую охоту что-либо делать. И чтобы переждать сумасшедший ливень, Локи не стал прибегать к магии, а просто заскочил в обычный кабак в каком-то забытом богами мидгардском селении. Так себе местечко. Даже служанки нет. Но похлебка горячая, молодое вино вроде не кислое, а огонь в очаге давал приятное тепло. Здесь, конечно, нет ковров и золотых кубков, но бог, хоть и любивший роскошь и утонченность, мог прекрасно обойтись и без них. Он отдал хозяину заведения плащ, и тот повесил его рядом с огнем сушиться.   
– Боги разгневались не на шутку! – раздался зычный голос.   
Локи поднял глаза на вошедшего. Ух ты! Не иначе, как к его созданию сам Один руку приложил или еще какую-нибудь часть тела. Высоченный блондин лет тридцати в набедренной повязке и шкуре льва поставил палицу рядом со столом, за которым сидел Локи, и бухнулся на лавку без приглашения. Бог обмана тонко улыбнулся:   
– Ну да. Господа дерутся, а у слуг головы болят.   
Незнакомец вытянул ноги, обутые в сандалии, и оперся широкой спиной о стену, покрытую облупившейся штукатуркой.   
– Думаешь, опять божественные разборки?   
Локи пожал плечами. Мог бы, конечно, похвастаться осведомленностью, но не стал. Здесь земли, где ваны имели особенно сильное влияние, и кто знает, кем мог оказаться случайный собеседник. Мощь от него исходила явно нечеловеческая.   
– Здесь недурное вино, – сменил тему Локи, жестом показывая хозяину подать еще одну амфору вина.   
Мужчина белозубо улыбнулся. Точно – потомок богов. Слишком хорош для простого смертного. Локи стало интересно.   
  
Тяжелая рука лежала на плече. А чаша с вином не успевала опорожниться, как собутыльник Локи снова торопился наполнить её. Наивный. Локи опьянеть не боялся. Судя по рассказам, мужику явно предстояло сложить свою буйную золотоволосую голову на поле брани, и тогда-то он будет пировать в Вальхалле, где узнает, что такое по-настоящему много пить.   
– …тут я его поднял над землей и держал, пока он не перестал брыкаться и сдался, – громко хвастался собеседник. – От меня так просто не вырвешься! – он с намеком притиснул Локи к себе.   
Бог обмана уже наслушался о своей привлекательности. Похоже, что нрав у героя был вольный. Локи улыбнулся. От горячей еды, тепла и вина по телу разлилась приятная истома. А этот смертный, несмотря на солдатские замашки, не торопился лезть к нему в штаны. И не иначе для того, чтобы произвести впечатление, продолжал балаболить о своих подвигах. Локи из-под ресниц еще раз оценивающе посмотрел на возможного любовника. Прямой нос, правильные черты лица, обрамленного короткой курчавой бородой. Красивые голубые глаза. Ну что ж, недурно.   
– Будь мы у меня во дворце, а не здесь, я бы приказал усыпать твое ложе лепестками роз. А тебя увить лавром и...   
– Я что, корова? – недоуменно спросил трикстер.   
– Не, ты гораздо красивее, хоть и варвар.   
Одна рука мужчины переместилась на талию Локи. А другой он снова протянул чашу с вином.   
– Это радует, – фыркнул бог обмана.   
Сообразив, что рыжий красавчик еще не дозрел, мужчина снова принялся вещать о своих деяниях. Он уже поведал о сражениях с каким-то многоголовым драконом. Об охоте на божественную лань, кабанов и железных птиц. Какой героизм в том, чтобы отобрать пояс у царицы женщин, Локи не понял. Он бы это точно проделал изящнее. Но судя по всему, герой был связан какими-то обязательствами и, наверно, поэтому, кроме драк и охоты промышлял и банальным воровством.   
– …тут он мне и говорит, вот вынь и положи ему эти яблоки.   
Локи стряхнул хмель:   
– Да ну? И что это за яблоки такие? Ты еще и по чужим садам лазил? – бог обмана томно взмахнул ресницами и аккуратно освободился от объятий.   
Почувствовав, что добыча ускользает, местный воитель и охотник гордо заявил:   
– Лучше еще раз к мертвецам, чем в этот сад.   
– Фффффф, – Локи иронично блеснул глазами. – Ну, где это стр-р-рашное место?   
В этот момент он неожиданно оказался сидящим на коленях, а разоритель садов, ласково погладив его по боку, заговорщически зашептал:   
– Ну что ты! Я с тобой бережно. Я сразу понял, что ты не простой смертный. Знаешь, я как-то за ночь пятьдесят девственниц лишил невинности. Ни одна не жаловалась.   
Локи скептически хмыкнул. Всё, что говорят о любовных победах, нужно делить на 3, а порой и на 10. Хотя, пожалуй, даже пяток женщин в одной постели многовато – передерутся же! Он задумчиво поскреб за ухом.   
Увидев колебания, мужчина продолжил:   
– Тебе будет очень хорошо.   
Локи сверкнул глазами и ловко соскользнул обратно на лавку.   
– Я к тебе со всем уважением, – настаивал соблазнитель. Но, видимо, поняв, что случайному посетителю кабачка этого мало, и его интересовало не только веселое времяпрепровождение, выставил еще один аргумент. – А потом я провожу тебя в тот сад, – увидев благосклонную улыбку, добавил, – нам будет весело вместе.   
– Далеко пойдем?   
– Далеко! – мужчина снова наполнил чашу и протянул Локи.   
Тот отхлебнул из неё и уже не пытался уклоняться от объятий. Ободренный этим мужчина в три глотка выхлебал вино и добавил:   
– Далеко! Очень далеко! Все время на восток. А там, где земля встречается с небом, есть проход, есть путь в дивный сад, где растут самые чудные божественные яблоки.   
– Да ты поэт, мой милый! – указательный палец Локи начал выписывать загогулины на обнаженной мускулистой груди. Совершенство.   
– Да, я такой! – совершенство еще раз булькнуло себе вина. – Твое здоровье!   
– И тебе не хворать...   
Локи озадаченно посмотрел на затылок, покрытый светлыми короткими кудрями. Его обладатель расположил свою голову на столе и мирно похрапывал. Ну, бывает, перебрал мужик. И больше, похоже, сегодня от него толку не будет, а завтра... нет, завтра Локи будет уже далеко. И вообще. Долгий путь вместе – это отношения. Нет, Локи к такому еще не готов. Плащ уже высох, дождь унялся, и бог обмана, решив не мошенничать по мелочам, бросил золотой на стол:   
– За нас обоих, – сказал он и вышел.


	3. Chapter 3

Отъехав на приличное расстояние, Локи обругал себя за торопливость. О маршруте и неприятностях следовало все-таки расспросить подробнее. Но видно, перебрал в таверне не только похититель яблок и заслуженный дефлоратор. Локи хихикнул. Он, похоже, точно думал не той головой, раз даже имени незнакомца не спросил. Ладно, разберется.   
«Все время на восток. А там, где земля встречается с небом...» Локи нахмурился. В отличие от смертных, он точно знал, что Земля круглая. А небо – лишь видимое пространство. Так что проход в сад лежит либо в другом месте, либо... либо… либо это вход в другой мир. Ну что ж! Иггдрасиль велик. Бог огня прикрыл глаза и мерно покачивался в седле.   
Перед внутренним взором встал исполинский ясень во всей его красе. У Мирового Древа три корня. Под одним из них находится источник Урд, где обитают Норны, повелительницы судеб. Второй корень Иггдрасиля уходит в Ётунхейм. Третий в Нифльхейм. Мидгард, где сейчас шатался Локи, – это срединный мир людей. А выше в ветвях – Асгард, Ванахейм и Альвхейм. Проходов между мирами было множество. Один из них – радужный мост Бифрёст. Но это, так сказать, парадный вход. Особо по нему не разъедешься. Локи раздраженно пришпорил лошадь. Животное ответило недовольным ржанием.   
– Прости, – Локи потрепал шею кобылы, – ты права, нам спешить некуда. Я все равно пока не знаю точно, куда ехать и что нас ждет.   
Проплутав целый день, Локи рассердился. На себя. Он трижды болван. Впрочем, похмелье редко кого толкало на умные мысли. Бог огня развернулся и поскакал на север. Теперь он использовал шпоры с полным основанием. У него уже была ясная цель.   
  
Увидев небольшую избушку с поросшей мхом крышей, Локи спешился. Тут жила Снаппер.   
– Отец! – радостно завизжало прелестное создание, выскочившее ему навстречу.   
– Создатель, – мягко поправил её Локи, отцепляя тонкие руки от своей шеи.   
Снаппер была одной из трех ведьм, созданных Локи при помощи сердца Гулльвейг и молока коровы Аудумлы. Папочкой называться ему ну ни как не улыбалось. Тем более девочка получилась прехорошенькая, и если она собирается на нем виснуть, то желательно не в порыве родственных чувств.   
Впрочем, когда они прошли в дом все, совсем не отеческие порывы у Локи угасли. В фигуре девушки произошли изменения.   
– Э... – бог в растерянности уставился на округлившийся животик ведьмочки, – кто отец?   
– Понятия не имею, – беспечно отозвалась та, выставляя на стол нехитрую снедь.   
Может, следовало притащить Снаппер косулю, или хотя бы зайца?   
– Мы новое зелье пробовали, – продолжала она. – Весело было! А теперь они сватаются! Все!   
Локи закашлялся. Он сам не особо стремился к брачным узам, но был уверен, что женщины одержимы этой идей. Хотя, что тут удивляться, он же добавил к молоку и сердцу немного своей крови.   
Снаппер уселась за стол:   
– Ну вот. Только рыба и хлеб. Больше в меня ничего не лезет.   
Локи посмотрел на вяленого леща и лепешку. Вместо вина в кувшине плескалась холодная родниковая вода. Пожалуй, это ему сейчас нужно больше всего   
– Спасибо.   
Молодая женщина облокотилась на стол, подперла руками подбородок и наблюдала, как Локи пьет. Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Бог уже думал, что совершил ошибку, придя к ней. Ему были необходимы все трое. И именно Снаппер почему-то имела влияние на остальных. Наверно, все дело в веселом нраве и потрясающей настырности. А может, в её способностях находить понимание со всякими живыми тварями, к которым можно отнести не только уток и белок, но и людей, а может, и асов. Жаль, что в теперешнем положении его девочка вряд ли куда-нибудь отправится. Ребенка беречь будет. Локи вздохнул. Следовало сказать что-то умное и серьезное.   
– Скучно! Локи! Возьми меня с собой!   
«Куда? Зачем? Как же так?» Чуть не выпалил бог. Хотя, возможно, женщина имела в виду какое-нибудь более безопасное место, чем земля. Эх! Асгард сейчас ничуть не лучше. Но видно, Снаппер все вопросы прочитала в расширившихся от изумления зеленых глазах своего создателя. Она провела рукой по своему животу.   
– Когда она родится, то я, наверно, долго не смогу заняться ничем интересным. А так хочется...   
Локи потер лоб. Почему нет?   
  
Вакки встретила их поджатыми губами. Ей больше нравилось общаться с мертвыми и духами, чем с живыми. Возможно, поэтому люди обходили её жилище стороной. Но отказать своему создателю она не могла. Симпатия или рассудительность, но девушка согласилась помочь. Локи обрадовался. Магия сейда ему была знакома неплохо, но все-таки до совершенства ему далеко. А вот Вакки, властвуя над духами, легко могла проникнуть сквозь пространство.   
С Мектиге договориться оказалось ещё проще. Будучи ведьмой стихий, она очень не любила, когда кто-то устраивает бури и землетрясения помимо неё.   
– Войну надо прекратить! – безапелляционно заявила она.   
Локи спорить не стал. Он даже не полез с советами, когда троица принялась колдовать в поисках дороги в загадочный сад. Нет, он не против поучиться, но когда девушки притащенному Локи кабану распороли брюхо и стали под монотонное песнопение и удары бубна копошиться в его внутренностях, бог огня предпочел посидеть в сторонке и не мешать. Не его божественных ручек это грязное дело.   
А уж когда между Вакки и Мектиге разгорелся спор, как им добираться до места, он и вовсе предпочел спрятаться подальше.   
– Полететь на ветре? – саркастическим тоном вопрошала Вакки. – При той скорости, какая потребуется, на место прибудут наши заледенившие трупы.   
– А-ха! – не менее ехидно отвечала ей Мектиге. – Учитывая твои пристрастия, скорее всего, мы попадем на тот свет. К твоим любимым покойничкам.   
– Шшшрррр! – ведьма злобно сверкнула зелеными глазищами. – По крайней мере, мертвые духи не несут подобной чуши!   
Снаппер откровенно наслаждалась. Время от времени с невинным личиком под видом примирительных фраз подбрасывала дровишек и подливала масла в огонь, инстинктивно прикрывая руками животик.   
Локи и сам сроду был не против хорошей свары. Но тут он понял, что последняя капля его крови при создании этих чудных сестричек явно была лишней. Скандал вот-вот грозил перейти в потасовку, когда Локи все-таки рискнул вмешаться:   
– Девочки мои!   
Справиться с парой разъяренных ведьм он, конечно, бы смог. Наверное.   
– Судя по всему, нам предстоит объединить усилия.   
Ответом ему послужил возмущенный фырк.   
  
****   
Яркий свет звезд освещал неприветливые серые скалы. Холодный ветер пронизывал до костей. Локи огляделся. То ещё местечко. Он обернулся и протянул руку Снаппер. Та быстро за нее ухватилась и встала рядом с ним. Следом появились Вакки и Мектиге.   
Девушкам все же удалось договориться. Решив, что путешествие по воздуху и по воде будет неудобным, они использовали стихию воды как портал. Мектиге подчинила себе озеро, а Вакки изменила его. Бог огня помнил только обжигающий холод воды, когда по гладкой поверхности разбежалась рябь от соприкосновения с его телом, а потом Локи затянуло в водоворот, и он ослеп и оглох, попутно решив, что надо искать другие способы путешествий.   
– Бррр, – Снаппер поежилась. Мокрая юбка отвратительно липла к ногам. – Я замерзла!   
– Это меньшее из зол, – недовольно пояснила Мектиге, – вот если бы…   
– Если бы мы пошли напрямую, то только Норны ведают, куда бы нас занесло на твоих стихиях, – заверила Вакки.   
– Зато помылись, – попытался разрядить обстановку Локи и во избежание очередной разборки шустро соорудил огонь.   
Когда все высохли и даже согрелись, Локи вопросительно взглянул на своих спутниц. Вакки махнула рукой:   
– Туда!   
«Туда» все и побрели.   
  
Девушки восхищенно выдохнули, а Локи нервно вздохнул. Ледяные и огненные турсы представлялись цвергами по сравнению с этим гигантом. И он... он держал небо. Локи похлопал глазами. Точно. Небесный свод, усыпанный звездами, лежал на плечах титана. Однако! Ванам не откажешь в остроумии. Бог обмана хорошо помнил об извращенном юморе противников Асгарда, когда те в качестве наказания то камень заставят катить, то дырявую амфору наполнять. Иллюзия была настолько полной, и не будь Локи уверенным, что приговоренный к вечности титан держит «ничто», он бы не сомневался. Однако на всякий случай Локи решил быть повежливее и поклонился.   
– Добрый... э... день!   
Нахамить он всегда успеет. Великан-то, может, и занят, но кто знает. Это тебе не какой то мелкий царёк.   
Титан внимательно посмотрел на путников. Народ сюда забредал редко. А такой рыжий и симпатичный вообще никогда.   
– Приветствую вас. С чем пожаловали? – гулко прогромыхал он в ответ.   
Девушки очаровательно заулыбались. Впрочем, вряд ли это было притворством. Здоровенный, отлично сложенный, крепкий мужик с правильными чертами лица имел... ну, учитывая размеры и отсутствие одежды, ведьмочкам будет, что обсудить позже. Выше колен и ниже пупка тоже все выглядело весьма… привлекательно.   
Локи взял на себя роль переговорщика:   
– Мы ищем вход в сад.   
Титан хмыкнул:   
– Не иначе вам золотые яблоки нужны?   
Одними плодами Локи ограничиваться не собирался. Но об этом пока рано.   
– Я столько о них слышал много чудесного. Хотелось бы взглянуть.   
– Нет ничего проще! Их можно даже попробовать.   
Трикстер чуть не подскочил от радости.   
– Нужно только....   
Так он и знал.   
– … чтобы кто-то подменил меня на посту.   
У-ху! Локи чуть не заржал. До чего же наивная разводка.   
– Да нет. Мы уж как-нибудь сами. Не стоит утруждаться. Одним глазком глянем и вернемся.   
– Да что ты! – титан осклабился. – Мне не трудно. А вот тебе туда попасть будет очень нелегко.   
– Ты скажи куда. Я уж как-нибудь сам.   
– Не выйдет!   
У великана лопнуло терпение, и он слегка тряхнул небесный свод. О! Оказывается, Локи видел в этой жизни не все катаклизмы! Но до чего же красиво, когда падают звезды. Главное вовремя нужную защитную магию применить и успеть спрятаться. Он потом поразмышляет на досуге, каким образом это возможно.   
Снаппер всегда любила хорошую перепалку, но только когда её собственной драгоценной шкурке ничего не угрожало. А тут такое! Полюбовавшись на пепельно-розовые отблески взрывов и прочихавшись от пепла, молодая женщина, поправив платье, вскарабкалась поближе к рассерженному титану.   
– Милый, – сладким голоском протянула она, – ну я же все понимаю. Зачем же так вот сразу? Тебе одиноко тут стоять?   
Великан все еще хмурил брови, но нежное воркование тягучим медом лилось в мозг. Демонстрация силы стала казаться полной глупостью. Такие создания нельзя обижать! Они же прелесть. Гнев сменился умилением. Вот, конкретно этой прелестнице он точно не хотел ничего плохого.   
– Я устал... – вздохнул титан, – вам правда туда не пройти. Там дракон, который никогда не спит. А сам сад... да вы из него сроду не выберетесь. Ну, пусть этот парень меня подменит. А то не пущу!   
Драконами ни Снаппер, ни Локи, ни Ваки с Мектиге не напугаешь. Но вот звездопад – он как-то оказался на любителя. Поэтому никто не мешал Снаппер заговаривать зубы сердитому подпирателю небосвода. Однако время шло. А великан хоть и перестал буянить, но на уговоры не поддавался.   
Локи сроду не отличался терпением, видно, Вакки и Мектиге тоже. И если повелительница стихий сдерживала свой темперамент, то только потому, что не знала, что предпринять. А вот Вакки, судя по всему, в голову пришла идея. Она тоже выбралась из укрытия и заняла место у ног титана.   
– Ты устал? – спросила Вакки, касаясь колен мужчины мягкой ладошкой.   
Тот в ответ выразительно вздохнул. Ласка не оставила его равнодушным. А ведьма между тем залезла на камень, и ее проворные нежные пальчики прикасались к телу мужчины в стремлении найти самые чувствительные местечки.   
– Ну, я могу тебе облегчить существование, – она выразительно подняла бровь с намеком.   
– Да! Да! Облегчи! – поспешно согласился титан, которого давно не касались женщины.   
– А ещё я могу тебя укрепить, – мурлыкнула Вакки, наконец-то дотянувшаяся до гигантского члена.   
– О! – прохрипел титан, – я и так тверд!   
– Нет предела совершенству, – Вакки урчала от предвкушения.   
– Да!   
И небосвод качнулся.   
– Да! – вторила ему Вакки.   
– Да-а-а... – озадаченно протянул про себя Локи, наблюдавший за всем безобразием. – Похоже, моя девочка обожает черный юмор. Вакки, красавица, – добавил он громче, – напомни мне никогда тебя не злить.   
– Думаю, ты и так не забудешь. И остальные тоже.   
Девушка спрыгнула с камня и довольно отряхнула ладошки. Она укрепила титана дальше некуда. Теперь небесный свод, или то, что им казалось, покоился на весьма твердой опоре. Некромантка просто вытянула из титана все жизненные силы, обратив того в камень. Можно было идти дальше.   
  
****   
Дракон встретил их как положено – рассерженным громогласным рёвом и реками огня, исторгаемыми из огромной пасти. Длинное гибкое тело с твердой чешуёй и мощным хвостом грациозно двигалось на сильных когтистых лапах и пресекало всякую возможность пробраться в сад, который казался совсем рядом. Проход между двумя каменными столбами мерцал и звал, обещая чудеса. Однако чудовище отлично знало свою службу, и небольшая голова, украшенная множеством костяных наростов, щелкала целым набором острейших зубов. А еще дракон, кажется, был глух. По крайней мере, на все уговоры Снаппер он реагировал весьма агрессивно.   
– Что, моя дорогая, – ехидно поинтересовалась Мектиге у Снаппер, – не слушается? Это тебе не мышей из амбара изгонять.   
Вакки хихикнула, а Снаппер недовольно шмыгнула носом. Её магия снова пасовала.   
– У нас задача пройти мимо этого чудища! А уж как – мое дело!   
У Локи были соображения на этот счет, но кто знает, насколько опасно злить Снаппер. Поэтому трикстер как можно спокойнее сказал:   
– Да, ты права. У тебя есть идеи?   
– Ээээ… Надо превратить его во что-то безобидное.   
Локи склонил голову набок. Это могло означать как иронию, так и согласие. Впрочем, Снаппер этого уже не видела. Раззадоренная неудачей, она уже вовсю выкрикивала заклинания, вкладывая в них весь свой пыл и обиду. Колдовство, подкрепленное сильным эмоциональным порывом, не замедлило оказать действие.   
Первой пропала чешуя. Её сменили серовато-синие перья. Дракон встал на задние лапы. Передние, потеряв когти, беспомощно замолотили в воздухе, превращаясь в крылья. Исчезли зубы, а морду украсил клюв.   
– Курлы-курлы! – грозно вякнул бывший дракон.   
На Локи и его спутниц то одним круглым глазом, то другим сердито смотрела огромная птица, явно прицеливаясь, кого бы тюкнуть по голове.   
– Девочки, просто так, на будущее, запомните: ничто не берется из ниоткуда и не исчезает в никуда, – наставительно заметил трикстер.   
Птица захлопала крыльями, поднимая ураган.   
Вакки высокомерно вздернула нос. Мектиге иронично вытянула губы куриной гузкой. Снаппер надулась.   
– По-о-о-думаешь! – протянула она. – Уменьшим!   
О-па! Оказывается, она тоже могла вызывать молнии. По крайней мере, нечто похожее на разряд ударило бывшего дракона, и он распался на множество частей.   
Локи непотребно выругался. И было отчего. Птицы взмыли в воздух над головами, и богу огня шлепнулась на лоб кучка помета. Спутницы захихикали   
– Кыш, сволочи! – завопил он, вытирая лицо и размахивая руками. – Кыш!   
Сизокрылая стая разлетелась по миру. Так в Мидгарде появились голуби.


	4. Chapter 4

Локи с подозрением оглядел два высоких каменных столба, за которыми протиралась лишь пустошь, зато между ними колыхался переливчатый туман. Туда-то и сунул свою бедовую голову трикстер.   
  
Вязкий холод затопил сознание. Веки налились тяжестью. Звуки исчезли. Локи попробовал пошевелить рукой. Не хотелось даже дышать. Покой в наивысшей степени.   
Бог огня не знал, сколько прошло времени. Его тут просто не существовало. А может, он уснул? Неожиданно Локи почувствовал легкий толчок прикосновения к своему разуму; странный, словно кто-то звал его издалека. Кто? Открыть глаза оказалось равносильно подвигу. Мглистая тьма заколыхалась. Раздался протяжный вой. Он здесь не один.   
Два горящих огонька вдали двигались. Локи сел. Кажется, сел. Он толком не мог сказать, лежал он или стоял. Но теперь он мог двигаться. Локи снова услышал призыв. Так выли волки, когда звали своих. Руку схватили, чувствительно пройдясь по ней клыками. Локи поднес ладонь к лицу. По коже стекали капель крови, а рядом стоящий волк прожигал желтым огнем колдовского взгляда.   
– Пойдем, – выдохнул Локи, вцепившись в жесткую шкуру.   
  
– Привет, покойничек! – Снаппер с восторгом повисла на шее у трикстера, – мы думали, ты совсем того!   
Вакки горделиво взирала на своего создателя.   
– Мне пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы тащить тебя оттуда, – заявила она, сложив руки на груди.   
Мектиге фыркнула, но промолчала.   
– Нашел яблоню? – спросила Снаппер.   
– Ага, аж три раза. – буркнул Локи. – Что это было вообще?   
Вакки прищурилась:   
– Может, все-таки пошлем этого? – она повела головой в сторону теперь уже окаменевшего титана, – он грозился достать все без проблем.   
Трикстер недобро сверкнул глазами. Кажется, тут кто-то сомневается в его способностях? Девушки примолкли.   
– Значит так... – Локи расправил плечи и стряхнул с себя неприятные ощущения. После разберется. – Я... иду туда. Вы меня ждете здесь... и если что, тащите обратно   
– Ладно, – ответила Снаппер.   
Мектиге и Вакки согласно кивнули, оставив умные мысли при себе. Кто они такие, чтобы спорить с богом? Хочет лезть – пусть лезет.   
Локи вздернул нос. Второй раз влипать в неприятности как-то не хотелось, но куда деваться. Три пары ехидных зеленых глаз, смотрящих на него, вызывали только одно желание – доказать, что он сильнее и могущественнее всяких титанов и великанов вместе взятых. Впрочем, предосторожность будет не лишней. Похвалив себя за предусмотрительность, он развязал пояс, который представлял собой длинный, сложенный в несколько раз шнур и сунул один конец в руки сестричкам:   
– Вот. Установите связь и в случае чего дергайте меня обратно. Справитесь?   
Ответом ему послужило тройное «ха!»   
  
Так красочно свое происхождение, а равно и способы зачатия Локи не вспоминал ни разу. Пролетев сотни две фадмов*, он крепко шмякнулся в сугроб, увязнув в нем по уши. Трикстер от всей души приложил ведьм крепким словечком, впрочем, совершенно напрасно. В руке у Локи болтался лишь обрывок пояса.   
Вот мирок, врагу не пожелаешь. Холод такой, что наверно Ётунхейм по сравнению с ним казался раскаленным пеклом. Да еще и пурга. Локи почувствовал, как у него застучали зубы. Мда. Яблоки тут точно не растут. Проваливаясь в снег почти по пояс, он побрел в неизвестном направлении. Зачем? А Имир его знает. Чтоб на месте не стоять. Может, что интересное найдет. Или кого-нибудь.   
Долго ковылять ему не пришлось. Подгоняемые сильным ветром снежинки резали кожу, как тысячи маленьких кинжалов, и Локи прикрыл глаза. Зря. Через несколько шагов он рухнул вниз и узнал, что снег намного мягче льда, а мороз и ветер – такая ерунда по сравнению с ледяной водой.   
Отчаянный крик трикстера, наверно, услышали во всех девяти мирах. Иначе как объяснить, что его, барахтающегося в полынье, вдруг вытолкнуло мгновенно застывающей в воздухе волной.   
Локи с трудом пошевелил сведёнными от холода конечностями. Вытащили. Слава всем, он снова со своими лапочками-ведьмами. Как же он любит эту неугомонную троицу!   
– Может, все-таки пусть этот... как его... сходит? – не унималась Вакки. – Я ему могу обратно живое тело вернуть.   
Некоторых Локи все-таки наверно любить будет чуточку меньше. Стараясь не трястись и не звенеть сосульками в волосах, бог огня встал.   
– Я сам!   
– Ты уверен, что ты бог обмана, а не упрямства? – встряла Снаппер.   
– Ты сомневаешься во мне? – трикстер завелся.   
Всё-таки как-никак он бог. И ледяное купание это не то, что может его охладить. Он развернулся и посмотрел на вход в сад, как на своего лютого врага.   
– Нет, что ты. Ни капельки, – заверила Снаппер, – просто...   
– Значит так, женщина! – трикстер многозначительно замолк. – Сначала было подобие эээ... подобие царства мертвых. Потом копия Ётунхейма.   
Женщины молчали.   
– Значит... теперь должно быть что то вроде Муспельсхейма!   
– А?   
– Царства огненных великанов. Темные вы личности! А огонь – подвластная мне стихия. Следовательно, мне там ничего не грозит.   
– Ну-ну – раздалось ему в след.   
  
Кто этот «сад» создал, Локи было неизвестно. Но явно кто-то с крайне извращенным чувством юмора. Вместо потоков лавы и всполохов пламени и жара Локи встретил эээ... сад. Живой сад. С настоящими травами, цветами, густо растущим кустарником. Слишком живыми. Все вокруг шевелилось, норовило залезть под одежду, схватить за руки и за ноги. Какой-то корень немедленно выполз из земли, обвивая ногу Локи, и, хвала крепким кожаным сапогам с металлическими нашивками да кожаным штанам, иначе острые дюймовые шипы распороли бы не только эти самые сапоги и штаны, но и плоть. Да еще наглый цветок тыкался прямо в лицо, грозя «прикусить» нос.   
– Ииии! – совсем небожественно заверещал Локи, когда мерзкие корявые ветки с колючками схватили его за волосы и потащили в разные стороны.   
Бог огня совсем неплохо владел мечом и копьем. Но только в битвах со всякими богами, на крайней случай с чудовищами. А вот с травой и деревьями ему драться не приходилось.   
– Всё выжгу – орал он, пытаясь сотворить хоть жалкое подобие пламени.   
Куда там! Его хлестали, дергали, кололи и тыкали. Причем сразу за все и отовсюду. Наконец трикстеру удалось выхватить короткий меч и даже отсечь пару гибких отростков, покрытых шершавой корой. Увы, мгновенный успех был столь же стремительно наказан. Локи вздёрнуло вверх, и только крепкие мышцы и суставы спасли его от того, чтобы божественные кусочки не украсили близлежащие деревья. Рот оказался забит совсем невкусными листьями и травой.   
– Уммм, – мычал Локи, пытаясь выплюнуть всё, чем щедро одарила его здешняя природа.   
– Уи!!! – раздался снизу радостный писк. – Какая прелесть.   
Распятый в не слишком приличной позе бог скосил глаза. Под деревом на корточках сидела Снаппер. Судя по всему, она была в восторге от ласково тянувшегося к ней кустарника, покрытого зелеными иглами. Бог огня закатил глаза. Ну конечно, эта заноза в заднице здесь! Наглая, приставучая растительность – по ее части. Заноза встала и обняла ствол, что-то мурлыкая. Локи немедленно отпустили, и он, кувыркнувшись, растянулся на земле.   
– Прфррру! – грозно сказал он, вставая на четвереньки и шаря в поисках меча.   
Снаппер благоразумно молчала. Ехидную улыбочку Локи проигнорировал.   
– Пошли отсюда, – буркнул он, вставая и сунув меч в ножны.   
Ведьма недовольно сдвинула брови. Судя по всему, от места девица была в восторге. Потом, подумав, она ответила:   
– А давай осмотримся? Ну, пожалуйста!   
Локи закусил губу. Без этой сумасшедшей он, конечно, выберется. Но с трудом. А лимит приключений на сегодня давным-давно исчерпан.   
– Ладно, только недолго.   
Снаппер подпрыгнула и понеслась вперед, трогая и хватая всё, что попадалось на её пути. Бог огня, повесив голову, побрел следом.   
Отвратительное настроение быстро испарилось. Оставаться равнодушным к открывшейся невероятной красоте не получалось даже у такого завзятого циника, как бог обмана и насмешки. Трава неожиданно оказалась нежной и мягко пружинила под ногами. Деревья всех форм и размеров ласково шелестели своими листьями. То там, то сям из ниоткуда вырастали невиданные цветы, источавшие одуряющий аромат. Локи не удержался и коснулся одного из них. Алые, как кровь лепестки приятно ласкали пальцы своим шелком.   
Другой фиолетовый бархатистый цветок, похожий на воронку, легонько дотронулся до щеки.   
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – пробормотал Локи, осторожно отводя чересчур настойчивое растение.   
Цветок взвился вверх, рассыпая вокруг золотисто-розовую пыльцу.   
– Спасибо, польщен.   
Стараясь ни на что не наступать, он поспешил за ушедшей далеко вперед Снаппер. Только бы не заблудиться. Интересно, а тут бы работала та ванская штуковина, которую Один благополучно заставил исчезнуть ради повода к войне?   
Размышления прервал очередной вопль Снаппер. Локи поспешил на крик и выйдя на освещенную поляну, увидел застывшую рядом с деревом ведьму.   
– Это оно? – выдохнула Снаппер.   
– Оно, не оно, другого нет, – заключил трикстер, осматривая находку.   
Впрочем, яблоня, находящаяся на поляне, больше всего соответствовала тому, что Локи искал. Наверно, это было самое красивое дерево, которое он когда-либо видел в жизни. Идеально ровный ствол переходил в пушистую округлую крону, покрытую бархатистыми аккуратными листочками. Бело-розовые цветы соседствовали с круглыми золотыми яблоками, которые, казалось, светились изнутри.   
– Вкуснотища! – Снаппер с упоением надкусила одно и тут же потянулась за другим.   
Яблоко само скользнула ей в ладонь.   
– Попробуй!   
Локи запустил зубы в сочную мякоть.   
– Угу!   
Вкуснее он, кажется, не ел ничего. Хотя, может, дело в том, что последний раз трапезничал он очень давно. А покушать, несмотря на кажущуюся худобу по сравнению с другими асами, любил всегда.   
– Ладно, за дело! – провозгласил он, когда голод был утолен.   
Снаппер немедленно уставилась вверх и сложила ручки на груди. Локи поджал губы. Похоже, ему опять досталась вся самая грязная работа. На этот раз грязная в прямом смысле. Предстояло выкопать яблоню.   
  
Перемазанный, как цверг в кузнице, со сломанным мечом, который, напоровшись на очередную подлянку в земле, наверно, решил, что подобное обращение не для него и приказал долго жить, уставший Локи в сопровождении Снаппер был встречен радостными криками на выходе из сада.   
Правда, трикстер уже не был так уверен, его ли встретили с таким энтузиазмом или то, что он принес. Косвенным доказательством его сомнений послужило то, что Вакки и Мектиге быстро уполовинили количество яблок на дереве. Странно другое, дерево сразу уменьшилось в размерах. Ну и славно. Тащить легче. Локи по возможности аккуратно завернул его в запасенный для этого дела холст и приладил за спиной.   
– Ну? – Локи был готов отправиться в обратный путь, спутницы явно не торопились, – Что?   
– Я ненадолго... тут останусь, – заявила Вакки, несколько плотоядно поглядывая в сторону окаменевшего титана.   
– Фу! Какое извращение! – тут же подала голос хихикающая Снаппер,   
– Тебя не спросили. Зато никаких побочных эффектов в виде детей! И да! Он мне нравится!   
– Ладно, ладно, девочки. Каждая из вас имеет право на свои привязанности, – выступил Локи в несвойственной ему роли миротворца. Слишком уж хотелось ему убраться отсюда. Приключениями он и так был сыт по горло.   
Бог огня развернулся и стал осторожно спускаться вниз. Лишний раз себя любимого на прочность испытывать не хотелось. Вреда от очередного полета не будет. А вот ощущения от приземления не слишком приятные. За спиной тихо переговаривались, и трикстер, несмотря на тонкий слух, все никак не мог расслышать, о чем речь. Он только успокоил себя, что диалог был весьма мирным и не предвещал очередной свары. Впрочем, рано радовался.   
– Знаешь, Локи...   
Бога огня малость передернуло от такого начала. Он медленно повернулся и уставился на Снаппер и Мектиге.   
– Мы тут посовещались, и я решила, – Снаппер получила легкий тычок от сестры, но это её мало тронуло, – у меня есть еще четыре с половиной месяца. Короче, прежде чем вернуться, мы их проведем с пользой. А потом...   
Локи вздернул бровь.   
Мектиге демонстративно отвернулась, делая вид, что её тут нет. Снаппер же пакостно хихикнула.   
– Мне тут некоторые обещали, что честно возьмут на себя половину моего этого... табуна... а что? Я не жадная! Там такие жеребцы есть!   
Локи вообще трудно было смутить. Практически раньше этот не удавалось никому. Но тут он почему-то почувствовал, как вся его уверенность свернулась калачиком, забилась в дальний угол и попросила её не беспокоить. Однако, чтобы там ни говорили всякие бородатые, чувство долга у него было:   
– Девочки? Вы хорошо подумали? Может, всё-таки по домам? А?   
– О! Локи! Ты беспокоишься о нас? – умилилась Снаппер.   
– Нет! – сердито ответил он, – только за тех, кого вы встретите!   
Мектиге хмыкнула. Потом она прижала пальцы к губам, что вероятно должно было означать прощальный поцелуй. Локи покачал головой, и посмотрел на источник, образовывавший небольшой пруд, через который они сюда попали. Пожалуй, он лучше как-нибудь ножками.   
– Ну. Иди уже! Ты же помнишь? Все время на запад.   
– Помню! – раздраженно отозвался он, не глядя на сестренок.   
Вот этот момент четыре руки пихнули его в спину, и крик «А!» быстро перешёл в «буль-буль».   
Отплевываясь от воды, он вынырнул. Перед глазами торчал желтый цветок кувшинки. Чуть дальше – заросли осоки. На берегу мирно паслась его стреноженная лошадь.   
\-----------   
* Фадм – мера длины для измерения глубины или высоты, значительно различалась в разных странах и в разное время. В среднем составляет около 183 см. 


	5. Chapter 5

Дождь, накрапывавший с утра, к ночи грозился разразиться ливнем. И Локи совсем не улыбалось испытать прелести стекающей за шиворот воды. Он слишком устал, чтобы устраивать себе убежище с помощью магии. Но и постоялый двор его тоже не прельщал. Меньше всего ему хотелось общаться сейчас с людьми. Тем более, что яблоня наверняка привлечет немало внимания. Нет уж, надо найти местечко поспокойнее и перекантоваться до утра.   
На узких извилистых улицах городка встречались редкие прохожие, спешившие, как и он, укрыться от дождя. Бог огня, прищурившись, вгляделся в громаду храма. Почему нет? Тяжелые, украшенные кованной бронзой, двери не составили серьезной преграды. Локи даже не потрудился поиронизировать про себя о сложности замков, а просто скользнул внутрь.   
Мощные колонны поддерживали высокий свод главного зала. Пламя светильников лишь отчасти рассеивало сумрак. Локи положил на пол яблоню и широко раскрыл глаза, выискивая уголок поуютнее. Но его внимание привлекла женская статуя местной богини. Он подошел поближе. Золото и слоновая кость. Недурно. До цвергов людям далеко, но все же у некоторых руки растут из нужного места. Взгляд задержался на необычной детали. То есть деталь-то как раз была вполне прозаической. Женский богато украшенный пояс. Но он диссонировал со статуей тем, что изначально принадлежал явно живой женщине. Подношение.   
Локи хмыкнул. Вот ради этого ваны и асы бросились в людские разборки? Да смертные даже не знали толком, кто есть кто. Ванам по этой части особенно досталось. Сам Локи хоть и часто менял личины шутки ради или по делу, предпочитал все-таки оставаться самим собой. Было ли это тщеславием, или просто слишком долгое пребывание в чужом образе казалось ему скучным, но Локи – бог огня, хитрости и обмана во всех мирах был известен именно, как Локи. Разумеется с различным произнесением имени.   
Впрочем, будучи нелишенным некоторой доли практицизма, Локи допускал, что вся путаница со сменой имен и образов была затеяна ванами умышленно – для поддержания интереса и людской веры. Можно даже затеять красочную битву между двумя ипостасями. Вот тогда людям точно будет о чем поговорить. Локи прищурился. И его после этого называют обманщиком. Следом пришла мысль, что при таком раскладе любой человек, добросовестно почитавший богов и выполнявший их заветы, оказавшись в беде, мог оправдать своих кумиров тем, что рассердил одну из противоборствующих сторон.   
Чтобы отвлечься от не слишком приятных мыслей Локи подошел поближе. Рядом со статуей на мраморной табличке была выбита история подношения. Локи наклонился и принялся читать. Местную богиню, оказывается, звали Герой, бог так и не вспомнил, кто это из ванок. А может, и не знал. Ах да! По легендам, а их Локи наслушался за время своего путешествия предостаточно, Гера числилась женой главного бога. Причем, ходили слухи, что этот Главный её ни во что не ставил. Интересно было другое: этот самый пояс в свое время, судя по всему, добыл случайный знакомый Локи из таверны. Какой все-таки Мидгард маленький. Зато Локи теперь знает, как зовут того красавца. Норнам не откажешь в юморе. Забавно то, что пояс царицы амазонок, добытый Гераклом и переданный Эврисфею, который подарил его своей дочери Адмете, оказался на статуе Геры. У девчонки духу не хватило владеть им.   
Локи нехорошо улыбнулся. Он протянул руку и почувствовал исходящую от пояса энергию.   
– Милая, – мурлыкнул Локи, обращаясь к статуе, – тебе он не идет. Я обещаю, что найду для этой совершенно ненужной тебе штуки самое полезное применение. Можешь на меня рассчитывать.   
Пояс перекочевал за пазуху. И довольный своей проделкой, бог лукавства свернулся калачиком на своем плаще. Всё завтра. Он слишком устал, чтобы кого-нибудь видеть. Огонь в чашах вспыхнул и погас, не мешая богу спать.   
  
****   
Один, засев в своем серебряном дворце Валяскьяльве, тихо психовал. Нет, внешне он оставался таким же спокойным и величественным, как всегда. Он просто не мог позволить себе срыв. Слишком многие асы взирали на него с надеждой. Но этот прохвост Локи явно прохлаждался в Мидгарде, пока они тут были на грани жизни и смерти.   
Впрочем, тут Один явно преувеличивал. Штурм из грозного побоища превратился в вялотекущую осаду. Разрушения были минимальными. Но Всеотец сделал мысленную пометку на будущее обзавестись стенами покрепче. Он царь и должен всё предусмотреть. Один провел пятерней по седым волосам. Ему недаром досталась мудрость. В свое время он заплатил за неё своим оком, и теперь единственный глаз хмуро взирал на мир. Браги, которого он выбрал для переговоров, отличавшийся миролюбием и умением красиво говорить, не имел хитрости. Будь на его месте Локи... Один снова вздохнул. Терпение, главное терпение. Достаточно того, что бог красноречия смог утихомирить противника.   
В зал вошел Хеймдалль.   
– Он возвращается, – просто сообщил Всевидящий.   
Кто «он» и так ясно. Локи. Один сдержанно улыбнулся. Теперь начнется большая игра.   
  
****   
В Ванахейме к асгардским послам немедленно поставили почётную охрану. И весь день Локи послушно изображал порядочного дипломата. Пожалуй, вести одновременно войну и переговоры – не самая плохая идея Одина. Браги неплохо постарался, чтобы унять воинственность ванов, которые, в сущности, особо и не рвались в бой. Но вот добиться выгодных условий предстояло Локи.   
Бог обмана был непривычно молчалив. С чарующей улыбкой он слушал, как Браги ездил ванахеймской знати по ушам. Они договорились, бог красноречия будет полоскать мозги до посинения, пока все окончательно не перестанут соображать, а Локи в нужный момент вылезет со своими убойными аргументами. Сам Всеотец должен был появиться под занавес.   
Однако оппоненты оказались устойчивыми к словесным потокам. Не иначе, как тренировка сказывалась. Впрочем, Локи на быстрый результат и не рассчитывал. Поразмыслив хорошенько, он спокойно дожидался ночи.   
Бог огня любил импровизации. Но часто действуя по наитию, он не брезговал и хорошо подготовленным планом. А для этого следовало узнать, кто чем дышит. От Браги в этом деле толку практически никакого. Бог красноречия, проведя здесь кучу времени, не сумел собрать никаких сведений, за исключением разве что всем известных сплетен, по большей части анекдотического характера. Пожав плечами по поводу охраны у дверей, Локи сладко потянулся, цепляясь за гобелен, и через мгновение по стене, шустро перебирая лапками, пробежал паук.   
В теле членистоногого бог огня и обмана оставался ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы избавиться от охраны. Во-первых, сильно искажается восприятие, во-вторых, мало улыбалось, если кто-то из заметивших решит отправить его щелчком в небытие. Вреда, конечно, богу никакого не будет. Но приятного мало. Поэтому, приняв вид неприметного слуги, одного из тех, кого никогда не замечают, даже если проходят рядом, он, опустив глаза в пол, с занятым видом заскользил по анфиладам залов и комнат. Для пущей убедительности в руках у Локи были свернутые аккуратной стопкой тряпки. Парень за работой. Какие вопросы?   
На самом деле трикстер шатался почти бессистемно, надеясь на удачу. Послышались шаги. Локи прижался спиной к стене и склонил голову. Мимо стремительно прошел, почти пролетел разрумянившийся ван с сияющими глазами. Сомнений не оставалась, с таким видом можно бежать только к возлюбленной. Локи недовольно всхрапнул, совсем как норовистая лошадка. Этого белокурого статного красавца он заприметил сразу. Фрейр, сын Ньерда, прославился своей храбростью и искусством воина. Асам не раз приходилось туго, когда он вступал в бой. Локи стало интересно, кто же сумел так увлечь Фрейра.   
Дождавшись, когда влюбленный отойдет подальше, бог огня устремился за ним. Но осторожность, которой Локи обычно пренебрегал, вероятно, в этот раз решила ему отомстить. Локи потерял Фрейра. Трикстер недовольно зашипел. Неудача только раззадорила бога огня. Причем настолько, что Локи стал заглядывать во все двери подряд, рискуя нарваться на неприятности.   
Наткнувшись в пятый раз на совершенно ему ненужное помещение, Локи обругал себя последними словами, красноречиво характеризующими невысокие умственные способности. Дальше поиски продолжал большой черный пес. Дело пошло быстрее, и скоро след привел его к нужной двери. Пес почесал задней лапой за ухом. Дверь, за которой скрывался манящий запах, претендовала на звание надежно запертой, так как на упорные толчки собачьей головой она совершенно не желала открываться.   
– Фууууфффф, – Локи глубоко вздохнул и встал на ноги.   
Губы, сложенные в трубочку, прошептали беззвучное заклинание. В ответ дверь также бесшумно приоткрылась.   
Стараясь не прыгать от нетерпения, бог осторожно вошел. Разгоряченные стоны и громкие вскрики указали, где искать таинственных любовников.   
До подглядывания (за смертными не в счет) Локи не опускался еще ни разу. Но что он? Он лишь бессовестный бог лжи и обмана. Длинные тонкие пальцы бога тихо отвели ткань полога. Локи облизал пересохшие губы. То, что он увидел, завораживало своей красотой и непристойностью. Фрейр. Прекрасный ван с широкими плечами, по которым разметались белокурые локоны, смотрел прямо на него невидящими глазами и ритмично двигался на собственной сестре.   
Локи не чувствовал, как по его виску скатилась капелька пота. Казалось, даже конец света вряд ли сумел бы оторвать его от этого зрелища. Трикстер привалился головой к стене и провел ладонью по своей шее и груди. Однако неожиданно царапнувшее остриё застежки частично вернуло Локи к реальности. Не хватало еще... чего не хватало, Локи не стал договаривать даже мысленно. Он тихо сделал шаг назад и скрылся в тени. Судьба Фрейра была решена. Он отправится в Асгард в качестве почетного заложника. Придется, наверно, прихватить и его сестренку Фрейю, но на своей территории Локи сумеет разобраться с этой похотливой соблазнительницей.   
  
****   
Такого собрания, а точнее пьянки, миры еще не видали. И повод знатный – заключение мира и свадьба Всеотца. Ваны с асами соревновались, кто больше выпьет и скажет самый заковыристый тост. Впрочем, чем дальше, тем речи становились все короче, а эль часто уже лился мимо.   
Один имел самый гордый вид. Его власть признали. Асы получили почти все, что хотели.   
Развеселившийся Локи старался не слишком нагло скалиться, пялясь на парочку близнецов Фрейра и Фрейю. Те чинно сидели рядышком. Причем Фрейр, судя по всему, всерьез был озабочен, а вот его сестренка.... Ох красотка! Да, Асгард с ней не соскучится. Самому Локи пришлось потратить кучу времени доказывая Одину, что Фрейр им необходим. Пришлось несколько преувеличить возможности вана, намекнув на то, что тот вполне способен исполнять обязанности бога плодородия. А это ох как нужно, чтобы яблонька, добытая богом огня, принялась.   
Локи оперся левой щекой на ладонь, прикрывая расплывающиеся в улыбке губы, вспоминая вчерашний разговор с Фрейей.   
  
– Мерзкий шантажист! Да чтоб тебя! – визжала богиня любви, пытаясь выцарапать бесстыжие зеленые глаза.   
Трикстер надолго запомнил её коготки, едва не распахавшие ему нос. Некрасиво, конечно, но пришлось применить силу. Ловко перехватив запястья, Локи скрутил разъяренную богиню и усадил её к себе на колени.   
– Красавица моя, какая тебе разница где, – зашептал он ей в ухо, – главное ведь с кем! – добавил он значительно, для пущей убедительности присовокупив нежный поцелуй в шею. – Тем более в дали от … – Локи выразительно замолчал и прижался щекой. – Неужели не понимаешь, что ты скорее приобретаешь, чем теряешь?   
Теплое дыхание бога огня, его сильные руки и многообещающая улыбка смягчили гнев Фрейи и настроили её ум на практический лад. Те асы, которые были ей знакомы до этого, предпочитали больше действовать силой и напором. Браги, конечно, был исключением. Но ему не хватало того огонька и задора, который чувствовался в этом полукровке. Фрейя обернулась и высокомерно поглядела на Локи.   
– Думай, женщина, думай! В чужой мире Фрейр будет привязан к тебе еще больше. А еще множество новых лиц... и яблоки...   
– Что? О чем ты?   
Фрейю уже покачивало на волнах разгулявшейся фантазии, когда трикстер почему-то упомянул фрукты. Этого добра и в Ванахейме хоть ухом ешь.   
– А к тому... ты мне сразу понравилась. Поэтому я только тебе... ты такая красивая... – Локи уже сам перестал понимать, где кончается его притворство. – Я недаром обошел все девять миров, чтобы найти яблоню, на которой растут яблоки вечной молодости.   
Фрейя затаила дыхание. Большая часть её сил уходила на поддержание красоты. А коварный искуситель продолжал:   
– У тебя, как у жительницы Асгарда, будет к ним неограниченный доступ. А остальным ванам они будут доставаться раз в год по обещанию. Мы заключим с тобой союз...   
– Полукровка... – выдохнула она.   
– Он самый, – согласился Локи, – мы с тобой отлично поладим. Я ведь там тоже не родной. Нужно только, чтобы Фригг сосватали за Одина.   
– Зачем? – недовольно нахмурилась красавица.   
Увидев тонкую складочку между узкими каштановыми бровями, Локи понял – у новой союзницы уже в голове закопошились собственные планы. Как он упустил, что Один весьма желанная партия в том числе и для Фрейи. Болван! А Всеотец сделал конкретный заказ на Фригг – богиню семейного очага. Побратиму не нужны склоки в спальне.   
– Ну... хотя бы затем...   
Локи требовался перерыв, и он припал губами к чувствительному месту, где шея переходит в ключицу.   
– …Чтобы, – Локи коснулся кончиком языка нежной кожи, для убедительности запустив левую руку Фрейе под юбку, – сей доблестный муж не покусился на твою свободу. А то знаешь ли. Увидит тебя. Обалдеет, влюбится и всё! Плакал твой братец в гордом одиночестве.   
«А я бы его с удовольствием утешил, идиот» – закончил он про себя, поняв, что окончательно запутался. Впрочем, главное сейчас то, что, кажется, красавица, способная превратить мозги в кашу и заставить думать любого членом, будет на его стороне.   
– Ты уговоришь своих?   
Фрейя с глубокомысленным видом кивнула.   
Локи сжал красавицу покрепче. Ну это Тюр с его куцыми мозгами может думать, что все решается мечом. Самому богу обмана достаточно немного хитрости.   
  
– За союз и процветание! – громко выкрикнул Локи, поднимая чашу.   
В ответ раздались нестройные крики уже упившихся пирующих ванов и асов.


	6. Chapter 6

Иной раз Локи любил поваляться в постели подольше. Особенно, если ложился спать чуть ли не с рассветом. У побратима Одина столько дел! С приездом ванов Асгард пополнился новыми красотками, которым всем нужно его внимание. Но сегодня бог огня и обмана потрудился встать пораньше. Несмотря на краткий сон, он бодро шел по коридорам Валяскьяльва, мурлыкая себе под нос:   
– Ты красавец хоть куда! Я хорош, признаться тоже... признаться тоже... хорош...   
Дальше рифма в голову не приходила, но Локи это ничуть не портило настроения. Он направлялся к Фрейру. В том, чтобы являться туда, откуда выставили, Локи находил особый смак.   
  
Вчера, подхватив бочонок с медовухой, он закатился к брату богини любви и пытался донести до того светлую идею о том, как хорошо было бы им вместе. Увы, похоже, ваны отличались той же сообразительностью что и асы. Тонких намеков Фрейр не понимал. Тогда бог огня и пошёл в атаку. Ну, пошёл, конечно, сильно сказано. Обрушил на голову красавчика самые изысканные комплименты по поводу его прекрасных глаз и сильного тела. При этом трикстер пересел поближе и накрыл натруженную мечом ладонь своей. Локи даже показалась, что Фрейр проникся. Каково же было его удивление, когда в ответ на это ван принял серьёзный вид и сказал, что не пристало мужам замечать такие вещи. А потом долго и нудно рассуждал о морали и целомудрии. Пришлось убраться не солоно хлебавши.   
Впечатление от испорченного вечера несколько смягчали соображения, что Локи за его домогательства не дали в морду. Фрейр отличался не только своей храбростью, но и тем, что в отличии от большинства вояк не был кровожаден и кулаки в ход пускал не сразу. Однако просто так неудачу трикстер спускать не собирался.   
  
– Утро доброе! – Локи со счастливым видом ввалился к новому асгардскому подданному. – У меня для тебя совершенно потрясающая новость!   
– Доброе... – Фрейр, будучи хорошо воспитанным, не только встал, но даже сделал шаг навстречу Локи.   
– Я от имени и по поручению! – громогласно объявил бог обмана.   
Ван подобрался. Несмотря на то, что они с сестрой и отцом оказались на положении заложников, Один выказал их семейству почет и уважение, провозгласив, что отныне они полноправные жители Асгарда. Хотелось соответствовать.   
– Ты золотые яблоки помнишь?   
Фрейр кивнул. Еще бы не помнить. Один так лихо бравировал ими на свадьбе, что прониклись все.   
– Так вот Мудрейший Всеотец распорядился, чтобы яблоня цвела и пахла. А поскольку ты у нас вроде как бог лета и плодородия, – Локи развел руки и отступил в сторону, – тебе и... ветки в руки.   
Вообще-то Один только поинтересовался, что там с яблоней, ибо полагал, оно само там как-нибудь. Локи, конечно, брать на себя всё не собирался, но чем не предлог для трепания нервов, то есть долгого и плодотворного сотрудничества?   
– Но я, – Фрейр замер, – честно говоря, несколько не по этой части. Не знаю, почему… наш царь решил, что я с этим справлюсь. Я все-таки воин.   
Локи сурово сдвинул брови:   
– Ну раз ты такой храбрый, иди и скажи это Всеотцу сам! Я лично, пока яблок не будет, к нему ни ногой. Жить очень хочется.   
– А?   
Фрейр был просто очарователен в своей растерянности.   
– Ага! – тряхнул рыжей копной трикстер. Потом поманил вана к себе и, доверительно понизив голос, сказал, – только между нами. Знаешь, почему сегодня Тюр смотался?   
Фрейр покачал головой:   
– Нет.   
– Вот... он тоже с утра Одина видел. И тоже жить хочет. Угу.   
Ван вздохнул. Он не трус. Но одно дело честный бой, а другое – оправдываться за невыполненное задание. В результате, воин, лучник, мечник и всадник в одном лице и признанный хитрец в другом стояли в главном саду.   
Фрейр озадаченно таращился на то, что Один гордо именовал древом вечной молодости. Локи, невозмутимо сложив руки на груди, самым внимательным образом изучал форму лениво проплывающих в небе облаков. А что? Сказали припереть яблоню – он припер. Правда с тех пор деревце листики потеряло, чуток подсохло и почему-то местами покрылось льдом.   
– Локи? – растерялся новоявленный обитатель Асгарда.   
– Да? – невинно похлопал ресницами бог обмана.   
– Это что?   
– Яблоня.   
– А что с ней делать?   
– Ну... – трикстер с задумчивым видом потер нос. – Когда я её нашел, она из земли росла. Потом я её оттуда достал... Значит, логически рассуждая, можно сделать вывод, что надо её запихать обратно, в землю. Вот.   
Будь в саду чуть тише, Локи, наверно, услышал бы, как заскрипели мозги у Фрейра. Красавец был знатным воином, лихим наездником и даже (это Локи сам видел) прекрасным любовником, но вот в садоводстве разбирался, как кабан в апельсинах. Фрейр нерешительно ткнул пальцем в ствол. Потом все же взял его в руки, тщетно пытаясь определить, где у него верх, где низ.   
Наблюдая за мучениями Фрейра, Локи получал истинное удовольствие. Маленькая месть неуступчивому вану грела душу. Намеки надо сразу понимать. А то, видите ли, развел вчера демагогию на тему этики и морали, прав и обязанностей перед миром.   
– Мой друг, – Локи положил Фрейру руку на плечо. – Я ведь всего лишь бог огня. Пожар вот устроить – это запросто. А ты ведь ван? Значит, должен разбираться в таких вещах.   
– Я... понимаешь... – Фрейр снова вздохнул. – Все происходит несколько иначе... мы боги, и сами подобными мелочами не занимаемся. Мы благословляем людские труды... если бы оно уже… ну, росло...   
Локи издал странный звук.   
– Короче, кто-то должен его, – трикстер коснулся дерева, – посадить?   
– Угу, – Фрейр с надеждой воззрился на бога обмана.   
– Ты просишь меня о непосильной услуге! – на лице Локи отразилась самая натуральная печаль. – Я, – он сокрушенно покачал головой, – в великом затруднении. А времени у тебя, мой друг, только до вечера.   
– Ох!   
Трикстер принял глубокомысленный вид.   
– Но я готов...   
Больше можно нечего не говорить. Лучший боец Ванахейма сам бросился на шею своему спасителю. Локи аккуратно облапал красавчика. Хорош! Однако он тут же мысленно одернул себя. Не самое подходящее место, да и Фрейр напрягся совсем не там, где надо. Локи разжал объятья и покровительственно похлопал парня по плечу.   
– Ты здесь постой, поколдуй... ну, вид сделай, а мне надо... Я пойду, выясню как и все подготовлю для посадки дерева. Понял?   
Фрейр поспешно закивал. Конечно, понял. Сидеть и ждать.   
Локи быстро развернулся и поспешил к себе. Зайдя в свою спальню он бухнулся на кровать и задумался. Тащить ли будущего любовника сюда или отправиться к нему? Вопрос совсем не праздный. В прошлый раз он, понадеявшись на собственную привлекательность и волшебную силу алкоголя, получил от ворот поворот. Значит, в этот раз не стоит пренебрегать чарами. Вопрос в другом: какими? В идеале хорошо бы начертить скрипт под кроватью или рассовать по углам вербену. А это значит, что надо или зазвать Фрейра к себе или сейчас топать к нему и похозяйничать в его спальне. Но если за свои покои Локи спокоен, то кто закатится к Фрейру помимо него, неизвестно. Дарить красавчика первой попавшейся служанке или, чего доброго, какому-нибудь асу Локи не собирался. Следовательно, Локи уселся у себя. Скрипты и вербена, в вино – зелье. И никуда милашка не денется. Дело за малым – сварганить это самое зелье.   
Локи потер лоб. Времени было в обрез. Долго Фрейра одного оставлять нельзя. А то сейчас без него там набегут помощники и прости-прощай, я был вам верен, но Норны… короче, некогда ему. Трикстер вскочил и направился... к Фрейе, мысленно покатываясь со смеху от предстоящей каверзы. Богиня любви не должна отказать ему в такой малости. А знать о том, для кого приворот, ей совсем не обязательно.   
Обратно в сад Локи почти бежал. Он малость не рассчитал и задержался у Фрейи чуточку дольше чем следовало. Богиня была настроена весьма любезна. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур. Но отказать в маленькой услуге – не отказала. Велела приходить вечером, пообещав убойное средство. За это пришлось наговорить тьму любезностей. Вдобавок пришлось по дороге заскочить за инструментом и водой.   
Фрейр сидел на траве точно там, где его и оставили. Завидев Локи, быстро встал. Судя по всему, ван уже извелся. Подойдя к нему, бог обмана прижал растопыренную пятерню к груди:   
– Уф! Ну задал ты мне задачку!   
– Я...   
– Спокойно, сейчас все будет! Вот! – Локи поставил рядом с собой бадью и достал из-за спины непонятного вида оружие, – это кирка! А это вода из... родника, не скажу какого, но пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы её добыть.   
Вообще вода была из ближайшего колодца, но красавчику знать об этом совершенно необязательно.   
– С их помощью мы совершим обряд, – объявил Локи.   
Фрейр на своего спасителя смотрел уже практически с благоговением. Локи в своих предположениях не ошибся: ван интересовался людским бытом крайне поверхностно. И бог огня с удовольствием выдавал самые простые действия по выкапыванию ямки, посадке и поливке за великое таинство. Сам трикстер был очень любопытным и с удовольствием пробовал любое занятие. Если нужно, мог и корову подоить, и капусту посадить, и пряжу спрясть. А вот такие возвышенные создания, как Фрейр, ну прям сами напрашивались.   
Когда яблоня, точнее, то, что от неё осталось после всех манипуляций, уже торчала в земле, Фрейр облегченно выдохнул и сделал то, что он умел. Применил свою магию.   
– О! Да ты силён! – Локи хлопнул в ладоши.   
Пробуждение жизни всегда завораживало бога огня. И в тот момент, когда на ветках растаяли ледяные иглы, почки набухли и раскрылись, он испытал самый непритворный восторг. Фрейр победно улыбнулся. А яблоня продолжала возрождаться. Вслед за листьями, на ней появились нежно-розовые бутоны, которые немедленно расцвели, наполняя все вокруг тонким одуряющим ароматом.   
– Аааа! – раздалось сзади.   
Мужчины обернулись. Прямо к ним бежала Идунн. Нет, не к ним – к яблоне.   
– Какая красота. Я чувствовала! Я чувствовала, как меняется наш мир! – защебетала Идунн. – Она, – асинья обхватила окрепший ствол и ласково коснулась лепестков, – создана для него! Не только! Она слилась с Иггдрасилем!   
Локи поднял брови. На такое он точно не рассчитывал. Интересненько. Но это позже. А сейчас...   
– Прекрасная Идунн, – молвил он, – видя твою радость, не могу не заметить, что я – тот, кто добыл это.   
Идунн настороженно посмотрела на Локи.   
– Потом я и Фрейр возродили его здесь...   
Идунн капризно оттопырила нижнюю губку, но от дерева не отлипла. А трикстер, приобняв Фрейра, продолжил:   
– Но я могу уговорить Одина, – Локи многозначительно замолчал, – чтобы он поручил дальнейшую заботу об этом дереве тебе.   
– Иии! Ты славный!   
Локи получил благодарный взгляд, подхватил Фрейра под руку и, таща его прочь, шептал:   
– Ты же не хочешь всю жизнь его окапывать, поливать и все остальное?   
– Не-ет! – ван затряс головой. Подобные перспективы его пугали.   
– Вот и умница. Как насчет это дело отметить?   
– Неплохо бы...   
– Замечательно. Давай у меня через час, – Локи мысленно треснул себе по макушке за то, что не успел приготовить все необходимое.   
Через час Локи сгорал от нетерпения. Вербена рассована по всем углам. Амулеты распиханы. Руны нарисованы. А любовника все нет. Еще через час он раздумывал о том, кому бы и какую сделать пакость. Фрейр был в списке под первым номером. Но идти разбираться, почему тот не пришел, было уж совсем не того. Это для Локи свидание, а для вана...   
– Ррррр, – трикстер пнул ногой попавшийся на пути сундук.   
Сундук остался непоколебимым, а вот в ноге удар отозвался не самыми приятными ощущениями. Чтобы малость успокоиться и не натворить глупостей, Локи плеснул себе вина. Не пропадать же добру. Освободив немаленький кувшин, он рассудил трезво: если красавчик не пришел, значит, он чем-то занят (или кем-то). И эта кто-то, ему кое-что должна. Вот он сейчас к ней пойдет и как все скажет! Покачиваясь, трикстер направился к двери. Потом решил, что идти к женщине с пустыми руками негоже и похватал вербену и бодрым шагом направился к богине любви.   
Пьяный Локи Фрейю не смутил. Погулять-попировать, причем не насухую, в Асгарде любили. К вечеру трезвых, как правило, не оставалось. А вот цветы произвели приятное впечатление. Поэтому она только взмахнула ладошками и сказала:   
– Ты слишком рано. – Фрейя выхватила растрёпанный букет и уткнулась в него. – Зелье еще не готово.   
– А? – у Локи совершенно вылетело из головы, что он сделал богине любви специфический заказ.   
– Понимаешь, – недоумение бога Фрейя истолковывала по своему, – ты же заказал самое надежное. Ну вот, а я сунулась, а… свиристелки белого тигра у меня нет.   
– Чего нет?!   
– Ну, свиристелки, этой… члена короче. Вот пришлось брата за ним посылать. Он никогда не мог мне отказать, – добавила Фрейя с гордостью.   
И тут Локи заржал. Хоть стой, хоть падай. Пытаясь соблазнить мужика, он заказал приворотное зелье у его любовницы, которая послала этого самого мужика за составляющим этого самого зелья. Кроме Локи в такое вляпаться больше никто не смог бы. Сердиться было не на кого.   
– Ну что ты смеешься! – надулась Фрейя. – я, между прочим, старалась для тебя.   
Локи подошел и обнял красавицу:   
– Милая, когда я в следующий раз попрошу тебя о чем-нибудь подобном для себя, сразу посылай меня подальше.   
– Ууумммм, – Фрейя моментально сменила гнев на милость, разнежившись в крепких объятьях, – как скажешь. Я тоже думаю, что тебе оно не нужно.   
Локи не стал сдерживаться и чмокнул Фрейю в щеку, потом в губы. Брат, сестра, какая разница? В голове приятно шумело. В руках самая красивая женщина девяти миров. Желание требовало выхода. И разгорячённый трикстер, подхватив на руки не сопротивляющуюся богиню любви, поволок её в спальню. На ковре остался лежать рассыпанный букет.   
  
****   
– Прости меня. Я задержался дольше чем планировал, – огорченно произнес Фрейр, заходя к сестре.   
Фрейя с улыбкой сытой кошки откинула одеяло и указала на место рядом с собой. Локи ушел еще ночью. Брат немедленно разделся и лег рядом.   
– Не бойся, я не скучала, – богиня любви с намеком облизала губы.   
– Кто он? – спросил Фрейр сквозь поцелуй.   
– Ммммм … Локи, – томно протянула Фрейя.   
Фрейр прервал поцелуй и сел.   
– Так я и знал! – засопел он обиженно. – Правду мне говорили! Асы не признают всего разнообразия любви! Никакой утонченности!   
– О чем ты? – Фрейя ласково погладила брата по спине.   
Фрейр надул губы.   
– Мне показалась, что он вчера ко мне подкатывал. Я, правда, был осторожен. И не зря! Вот поди же ты! Такое невезение! Значит, для него существуют только женщины!   
– Ну, ну, любимый, – Фрейя снова уложила брата. – Хочешь втроем? Мне кажется, я могу его уговорить.   
– Не с ним. Я разочарован в этом недалеком и тупоголовом ублюдке.   
Фрейя улыбнулась своим мыслям, а вслух сказала:   
– Ты прав. Ну его. Нам и вдвоем неплохо.   
Она прервала разговор сладким поцелуем. К любовным утехам у Фрейи всегда отличный аппетит.


	7. Chapter 7

Локи плюхнулся на свое кресло рядом с Одином и, не дожидаясь, пока к нему подойдет служанка, сам налил себе полный кубок и залпом опустошил его. Всеотец только стрельнул единственным глазом в сторону побратима, но ничего не сказал.   
Трикстер был не в духе. Нет, точнее сказать, он было дико зол. Ничего, он еще рассчитается. Неизвестно, как и когда, но обязательно. Он поискал глазами любовницу. Той не было в зале. Может, оно и к лучшему, ибо сейчас Локи вполне способен наделать глупостей. Он снова налил себе меда и поднес его к губам. Хорошо, что не выпил, а то бы подавился. В зал вплыла Фрейя. Мягкие складки синего платья колыхались в такт её шагам. Стройность стана подчеркивалась коротким узким верхним платьем, украшенным замысловатой вышивкой. Асы и ваны затаили дыхание. А красавица проследовала к своему излюбленному месту, где косые лучи, падавшие из окна, наилучшим образом оттеняли её черты и, усевшись, приняла горделивую позу.   
Локи, попыхтев в кубок, всё-таки выпил, и тут же услышал негромкий голос Одина:   
– Хм... цвержья работа.   
Он проследил за взглядом Одина. Точно. Шею изменницы украшало изумительной красоты ожерелье. Бог огня все-таки запустил зубы в бараньи ребра. Не помирать же с голодухи только потому, что у некоторых между ног бездонная пропасть, которой всё мало. Еда и выпивка немного угомонили обиду, и трикстер даже пытался поддерживать разговор с Тюром, чересчур громко хваставшимся своими военными подвигами.   
– Не иначе, именно поэтому ваны стояли под стенами Асгарда, а не наоборот, – оскалился Локи в сторону Тюра.   
Тюр честно минуты две пытался сообразить, что имел ввиду злоречивый бог, но так и не поняв, на всякий случай решил обидеться.   
– Пока мы сражались, – от удара кулаком по стулу тарелки и кубки дружно звякнули, – ты шлялся неизвестно где. И не тебе указывать мне, чародей! Не знаешь ты, что значит битва!   
– Ну, равно как и ты! – сорвался Локи.   
Богу огня сейчас совсем не помешала бы хорошая стычка.   
– Довольно! Прекратите ссоры! – Один поднял руку, – А коль желаете помериться силами, то идите на ристалище завтра утром, чтобы всё не выглядело пьяной дракой.   
– Да мне плевать, что кто будет думать! – заявил Локи, вставая и явно вознамериваясь разобраться прямо на месте.   
Один, однако, усадил Локи рядом и, обняв за плечи, негромко сказал:   
– Оно того не стоит. Ты истинный герой. И Асгард обязан тебе, – продолжил Один еще тише. – Лучше расскажи, что тебя гнетет.   
Локи покрутил головой:   
– Ничего.   
– Брат мой, – вкрадчиво прошептал Один, подливая Локи в кубок, – раздели свои печали со мной, и их станет в двое меньше.   
Локи прикрыл глаза, а между бровями образовалась морщинка.   
– Ерунда.   
– Тем более, – настаивал Один, твердо знавший, что тот, кто владеет знаниями, владеет миром.   
  
Он даже помимо Хеймдалля (основного поставщика сведений о девяти мирах) завел себе частных соглядатаев: волков Гери и Фреки, которое каждую ночь обегали мир и по утрам докладывали Всеотцу обо всем, что случилось. Днем эту задачу выполняли вороны Хугин и Мунин. Правда, о Локи ни те, ни другие почти ничего не рассказывали. Бог обмана довольно ловко прятал концы в воду. Поэтому приходилось выуживать информацию у него самого. Собственно, поэтому Один и утихомирил драку в зародыше. Взведенный Локи быстрее проболтается. Расчет оказался верным. Пьяный и рассерженный Локи оказался легкой добычей.   
– Брат мой, – бог огня развернулся в сторону Одина, – а не поторопился ли ты, связавшись узами брака с одной из ванахеймских шлюх?   
Всеотец вперился взглядом в Локи.   
– Я знаю, что Фригг – богиня плодородия, а не целомудрия. Но мне не представлялось случая усомниться в её верности после свадьбы. Ты что-то знаешь?   
– А! – отмахнулся Локи, – не сейчас, так позже! Они все такие.   
Один сложил два и два и чуть не заржал. Рыжему повесе наставили рога. И... судя по недобрым взорам, это была никто иная, как Фрейя, а вот это уже совсем не смешно.   
Большой любитель плотских удовольствий, Один, заполучив Фрейю в качестве подданной, решил не отказываться от радостей жизни и после женитьбы. Обаяния у него было море, да и царский статус вкупе с ореолом власти редко оставляли женщин равнодушными. Богиня любви не отказала. Однако теперь коварная бабенка, похоже, вышла из под контроля, спутавшись с кем-то еще. И этот кто-то явно не Локи. Так как полукровка явно не злится на него, Одина, значит, ничего про него не знает. И вообще, Локи явно лишний в отношениях царя и его подданной.   
– Да я не спорю, – задушевно ответил Один, – но кто и с кем?   
Локи промычал что-то в кубок, в котором на этот раз было вино. Потом отставил его и прикусил щеку изнутри.   
– Ну? – Один легонько толкнул Локи плечом. – Кто отличился, если не Фригг? – он продолжал разыгрывать неведение.   
– Догадайся с трех раз! – буркнул Локи.   
– Да ты что? – единственный глаз Всеотца раскрылся широко-широко. – Фрейя? Не может быть!   
– Чего это не может? Еще как может! И так может и вот так может! И даже так, как тебе и не снилось, может!   
– И что такого вытворило это прелестное создание?   
– Да сущую ерунду – перепихнулась с цвергом...   
Тут Одину не пришлось разыгрывать изумление. Цверги, сотворенные из червей, по мнению большинства асов, ванов и альвов были на редкость противными. Низкорослые, зачастую кривоногие, хоть и славились во всех мирах искусством в ремеслах, но как достойные мужи не рассматривались за низкое происхождение и большую увлеченность физическим трудом. Воины-то они были никакие.   
– Ого! – только и мог сказать Один.   
– «Ого!» – передразнил его Локи, – причем не с одним!   
Всеотец мог уже только таращится. А бога огня уже несло:   
– Их, если, хочешь знать, было четверо. Причем все разом.   
  
В принципе, все было совсем неплохо. Они с Фрейей замечательно договорились о совместном веселом времяпрепровождении без взаимных обязательств. Мало ли кто еще приглянется любвеобильному богу огня. Чем-чем, а супружеством он себя отягощать не был намерен. В мирах столько всего интересного! И вот вчера, вернувшись из очередной прогулки, Локи прямиком направился к любовнице. Увы, той не было не только в спальне, но в Асгарде вообще. А это уже любопытно.   
Пропажа нашлась не где-нибудь, а в пещерах цвергов. От увиденного Локи едва не стошнило. По идее, наверно, следовало ворваться, устроить всем хороший скандал с последующим отрезанием голов. Но, поскольку желудок грозился вывернуться аж через уши, что удивительным образом способствовало чувствительности к доводам рассудка, прозрачно намекнувшего о разного рода неприятностях в качестве последствий, Локи предпочел удалиться.   
  
– Так значит, это ожерелье – плата за её нелегкий «труд»? – сделал вывод Один.   
Ему страсть как хотелось спросить, каким образом Локи всё разнюхал, но мудрец предпочел не вдаваться в подробности, так как у него сейчас были совсем другие цели.   
– Знаешь, это позорище следует наказать.   
Локи и сам так полагал. Но, злившись на Фрейю, он не мог ей предъявить ничего, не выставив себя в смешном виде.   
– Она ни с кем не связана. Ну, официально, – недовольно заметил бог обмана.   
– Это не важно, – настаивал Один. – Здесь столько достойных мужей. Ты, например.   
Локи дернулся. И Один лишний раз убедился, что попал в точку.   
– А она путается с цвергами. Да еще за плату, – продолжал давить он. – Было бы хоть что-то полезное! А то побрякушки!   
Локи смотрел перед собой. Что правда, то правда. В постели он сил не жалел и на ласки не жадничал. А его променяли на четырех уродцев! И безделицу с камушками.   
– Отбери у неё это. Замени драгоценности грязью. Пусть поймет, как низко она пала.   
У Локи уже кружилась голова. Слова Одина падали на благодатную почву. Ревность обманутого и оскорбленного мужчины брала свое. А побратим, не жалея сил, подливал в кубок то вина, то меда, то пива.   
– Это шутка такая. Ты ведь не против пошутить? – Один улыбнулся и погладил бороду.   
Локи отрицательно покачал головой. Впрочем, вопрос был сформулирован так, что ответ в любом случае звучал бы как положительный.   
– Ну вот и славно, – Один не только снова обнял Локи, но дотронулся лбом до его виска, – вот пошути над ней немного.   
Локи качнулся вперед, словно согласившись, что, в сущности, так оно и было. Один ни единым взглядом не выдал торжество. Он разобьет эту парочку. И дело отнюдь не в ревности. Фрейя была сильнейшей в магии сейда. А Всеотец, хоть и не кричал об этом на каждом перекрестке, но был совсем не против получить еще и такие знания. Возможности Локи в этой области не давали ему покоя. И, затащив Фрейю в постель, Один на это твердо рассчитывал. Правда до обучения сейду еще не дошло. Это должно было стать следующим этапом. Ну что ж, его мудрость против безбашенности названного брата. Для Одина не стоял вопрос, кто тут самый умный.   
  
****   
Локи находился в полной уверенности, что может много выпить и оставаться абсолютно трезвым. Ну, по крайней мере, ясно соображать, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Например, сейчас, не смотря на то, что в нем бултыхалось не меньше 4 кувшинов всяких вин и медов, он практически трезв. Ну, стены же не падают, стоит на ногах твердо и даже помнит, куда и зачем идет – наказать неверную любовницу.   
– Стой прямо, – приказал ухмыляющейся двери. – Сейчас я с тобой разберусь.   
Дверь покрутила боками, но потом, что-то тихо проскрипев отступила в сторону, не забыв подсунуть трикстеру под ноги порог.   
– Подлюга! – прокомментировал Локи дверное вероломство.   
Впрочем, как оказалось, у Фрейи в покоях коварны не только двери. Подлый ковер собрался гармошкой, и Локи едва не пропахал носом пол. От этого спас его табурет. Но, как оказалось мгновением позже, только затем, чтобы огреть бога по спине.   
Немного полежав, трикстер решил, что передвигаться на четвереньках намного удобнее, но быстро запутался в своих конечностях и снова растянулся на полу. Через некоторое время Локи показалось, что он нашел еще более оптимальное решение. Однако, как выяснилось, если змея пьяная, то их неё получается чудный узел.   
– Уффффрррр – изрек Локи, лежа на спине, когда вернул себе привычное обличье.   
Можно еще, конечно, попробовать превратиться в мышь. Но тут бог вовремя вспомнил, что Фрейя иногда к себе в спальню притаскивала своих кошек. Рискованный опыт проводить не хотелось.   
Локи встал на ноги. Оказалось, что полиморфические манипуляции весьма способствовали некоторому протрезвлению. Ну, хотя бы до той степени, чтобы стены перестали пытаться занять место потолка. Трикстер стер пот со лба и осмотрелся. Здесь он был не в первый раз. И обилие всяких вышитых подушек, гобеленов и ковров уже не раздражало его. В конце концов, Фрейя – это Фрейя. Но он никогда не задумывался, где та могла бы хранить свои украшения. Трикстер потер висок и тут заметил, как из подушек на него таращатся два зеленых глаза.   
– Хорошая киса, хорошая, – трикстер протянул руку, чтобы погладить кота.   
В ответ раздалось шипение. Животное Локи понимал. Кому понравится, что знакомый двуногий вдруг оборачивается змей. Поэтому не обиделся, когда кот, выгнув спину и задрав хвост, рванул подальше. Махнув рукой, трикстер направился в спальню.   
Стараясь ничего не опрокинуть и не грохнуться самому, Локи пошарил на полках. Но в найденных ларцах было что угодно, только не искомое ожерелье.   
– Куда ты его запрятала? – прошептал Локи, осторожно отводя полог алькова.   
Фрейя безмятежно спала, укрывшись по уши одеялом. Локи присел рядом. Появилась мысль завалиться рядом. А утром можно будет наверстать, что он так бездарно растерял. Локи ещё покажет этой красотке, какой он мастер. Может, даже прямо сейчас. Сказано – сделано! Он аккуратно потянул на себя одеяло.   
– Вот тварь! – не сдержался трикстер от тихого ругательства.   
На обнажившейся белой шее разноцветными огнями полыхнули драгоценные камни. Красавица не расставалась с новой игрушкой даже во сне.   
  
Локи злобно уставился на Фрейю. От нежности в душе не осталось и следа. Зато желание сделать гадость расцвело пышным цветом. Бог огня, свысока относившийся к любым авторитетам, на этот раз признал, что названный брат был прав. Отобрать безделушку самое оно. Тем более, раз она так дорога этой потаскушке.   
Но тут была одна загвоздка. Красотка лежала на спине. А застежки, насколько Локи помнил, у женских украшений находились сзади. Ворочать сонную Фрейю не благоразумно. Можно, конечно, в случае чего соврать про любовь, но он пришел не за этим.   
На кровать с мягким шорохом запрыгнул большой полосатый кот.   
– Брысь, блохастый!   
Кот и не подумал убраться. Рядом со своей хозяйкой он чувствовал себя намного увереннее. Мало того, зверь нагло задрал заднюю лапу и самым бесстыжим образом начал вылизывать себе пузо.   
Локи скривился. А кот вдруг извернулся и прикусил себе спину.   
  
Вгрызался в кожу Локи от души. Тем более что вкус крови привел его в совершенный восторг. Сама кожа на шее представляла собой огромное поле покрытое рытвинами, из которых поднимались белые колоски волос. Локи еще раз с чувством запустил хоботок и почувствовал, как тело под ним зашевелилось. Пришлось покрепче уцепиться лапками. В принципе, цель достигнута. Но трикстер не удержался и еще разок укусил неверную. Потом несколько резвых прыжков и вот уже вместо блохи на ковре снова сидел Локи. Он встал, и, подойдя к кровати, отвел белокурые завитки волос, аккуратно щелкнул маленьким золотым замочком. Самое красивое ожерелье соскользнуло на подушку. Трикстер, зажав добычу в кулаке, развернулся и, на прощание состроив рожу коту, прокрался в к выходу.   
В такую мелочь, как блоха ему еще ни разу не доводилось превращаться. Опыт оказался весьма занимательным. Но повторять, пожалуй, не стоит. Слишком уж, оказывается, теряешь контроль. Кровь, кровь, кровь. Впрочем, укусить кое-кого за попу он сейчас бы не отказался.   
Локи ухмыльнулся. Сейчас аппетитная нижняя часть тела выставлена на редкость удачно. Он представил возмущенный визг. Громче визжать Фрейя будет, только когда обнаружит пропажу.   
  
****   
Пощечина звонко отпечаталась на щеке. Локи даже не пытался сопротивляться.   
– Тварь! Ётунхеймский выродок! – негодовала Фрейя.   
Размышления о том, откуда взялись слухи о его происхождении от ледяных великанов, прервала вторая оплеуха и новый поток ругательств, где ему припомнили всё. Сообразив, что если он не хочет в ближайшее время щеголять расцарапанной рожей, то следует немедленно прекратить безобразие, Локи бесцеремонно отпихнул богиню любви и поморщился. Во-первых, неприятно, когда колошматят, во-вторых, хоть и ясно по какой причине, но непонятно, как узнали. Но сначала надо объяснить негодяйке, как она не права!   
Фрейя, не отводя глаз и гордо сложив руки на груди, выслушала все соображения любовника по поводу её низменной страсти ко всякого рода уродцам и их поделкам, потом спросила:   
– Всё сказал?   
Неожиданная невозмутимость богини заставила трикстера ненадолго смешаться. Только на мгновение. Увы, этого оказалось достаточно.   
– А теперь послушай-ка меня, милый! Не ты ли не хотел ни каких обязательств?   
Уголок рта Локи дернулся. Ну, было такое, но практически проституция...   
– А что касается продажности... Ну, для начала себе морду сам набей! И братцу своему названному не забудь надавать!   
– Что?!   
– То! Ты со мной спал не только ради красивых глаз! А царь твой влез ко мне под одело ради того, чтобы научиться магии сейда! Ой! Только не надо о высших интересах Асгарда! Разницы, в сущности, никакой. Для меня высшие интересы…   
– Стой, стой, стой... – Локи сел на первый подвернувшийся сундук и уперся ладонями в широко расставленные колени. – Что значит «влез под одеяло»?   
Фрейя склонила голову на плечо и сарказмом спросила:   
– Какое из этих слов тебе не понятно? Ну, для особо умных перевожу. Один, он же Всеотец, он же царь Асгарда, пришел ко мне заняться любовью и между делом выспрашивал о тонкостях сейда. Кстати, если что, что он же и сказал что именно ты и украл мое ожерелье – мой Брисингамен. Не удивлюсь, если он тебе это и поручил, а ты как последний...   
Из горла трикстера вырвался не то хрип, не то рычание. Кажется, его провели как мальчишку. Стало стыдно за собственную глупость.   
Богиня любви, поначалу опешившая от гневного вида Локи, теперь умилялась тому, как трикстер менялся в лице. Такая прелестная смесь стыда, негодования, возмущения и унижения.   
Трикстер сжал зубы. Так лопухнуться. Такого свалять дурака! Ну, брат! Ну, сволочь! Так подставить!   
– Радует одно, что в Асгарде меряются не только кулаками. Правда, непонятно, почему за мой счет!   
Трикстер не видел, как его волосы неожиданно взвились верх, а за спиной стали рассыпаться искры. Зато это видела Фрейя.   
– Что делать-то будешь? – спросила она примирительно.   
Локи поднял глаза на Фрейю. Та, похоже, больше не сердилась. А её почти дружеский тон подействовал на него почти успокаивающе. Клокотавшая внутри ярость, готовая вот-вот вырваться наружу и разнести всё вокруг, обернулась желанием отомстить за подставу столь же изощренно.   
– Я? Я уже наделал дел, – Локи виновато вздохнул и развел руками.   
Фрейя недоверчиво фыркнула. В раскаяние бога лжи она не верила ни капли.   
– И?   
– И что-то сотворить под силу только такой могущественной богине как ты!   
– Вот как? И что такое мне под силу сотворить? – Фрейе стало любопытно.   
– Ну... например, обучить моего побратима магии сейда, раз уж он так этого жаждет.   
Фрейя отрыла рот в немом вопросе. Локи лукаво улыбнулся:   
– Я даже подскажу тебе, как правильно это сделать!   
  
****   
– Я тебе отвечаю! Он был в женском платье! – шепотом орал Браги на ухо Идунн.   
– Ах! Не может быть! Неужели сам?   
– Да! Сам Один!   
Браги, который год окучивавший Идунн, чуть не приплясывал от радости, увидев в глазах асиньи неподдельный интерес. Поэтому решил вывалить на неё сразу всё.   
– Наш Всеотец на острове Самсей собственноручно колошматил в бубен и пел, пытаясь вызвать духов. Представляешь?! Как ведьма!   
Идунн захихикала. А ободренный Браги нерешительно ткнулся губами ей в шею.   
– Щекотно!   
В этот день сплетни про Одина дальше не пошли. Зато на следующий...   
  
Единственный, кто в Асгарде ходил с постной миной, это бог обмана. Для конспирации. На побратима он больше не дулся. Один его обставил, Локи тоже не остался в долгу. Жизнь прекрасна. Фрейя снова приветлива. Еще бы! Когда она в красках расписывала, как под предлогом того, что обряд нельзя проводить в мужской одежде, нарядила знатнейшего мужа девяти миров в свое платье и вручила ему бубен, Локи аплодировал стоя.   
– Ты бесподобна! – восхищался он совершенно искренне.   
Фрейя, которая привыкла к восторгу от своей неземной красоты, испытала удивительное чувство подъема от того, что кто-то оценил её ум. Локи, конечно, тот еще подлец, но с ним точно не скучно. Красавица выразительно взмахнула ресницами и сверкнула глазами. Локи понял всё и сразу. Он крепко прижал к себе Фрейю, и, уткнувшись ей в грудь, прошептал:   
– Я прощен?   
– Ммм... Ну, тебе еще придется немного постараться.   
– О! Я сегодня так постараюсь, так постараюсь... Брысь, полосатый!   
Кот сиганул в дверь. Не любил он смотреть, как этот двуногий безобразничал с хозяйкой. Во-первых, визгу много, а во-вторых, пора поискать ту пушистую кошечку.   
  
****   
Локи изо всех сил боролся со сном. Засыпать раньше любовницы неразумно. Простить-то его простили. Но кто знает?.. Как бы красотка не вошла во вкус и не устроила каверзу ему самому. Он запустил свои тонкие пальцы в её белокурые локоны и ласковыми движениями принялся массировать её голову, надеясь, что так Фрейя уснет быстрее. Однако вместо сладкого посапывания раздался горестный всхлип. Оу! Локи почти ударился в панику.   
– Что случилось?! – спросил трикстер и тут же пожалел об этом.   
В ответ рыдания только усилились.   
– Не любят меня здесь! Не уважают! Никакого ко мне почтения!   
К счастью, Фрейя не видела, какие отчаянные рожи корчил Локи. Он же не полный идиот, и всё прекрасно понимал. Девушка освоилась, восхищение её красотой улеглось, и, хоть поклонников не убавлялось, но ей потребовался статус. Хуже всего, на неё свысока поглядывали местные уроженки. Которые в отместку за успех у мужского населения стали все чаще намекать, что, несмотря на всю свою красоту, Фрейя не способна привлечь мужчину настолько, чтобы тот захотел на ней жениться. А учитывая, что Локи в настоящей момент у неё под рукой... трикстеру стало дурно от мысли, что вот прям щас или, может быть, завтра придет конец его веселой и вольной житухе. Потому что нет таких слов, чтобы утешить плачущую женщину. Надо что-то посущественнее. Типа кольца на пальчик. Мысли у Локи заметались.   
– Я догадываюсь, куда ты клонишь, – медленно и со значением произнес он. Сам не замечая того, Локи сильно сдавил голову Фрейи, и та испуганно замолкла. – Но даже заключив брак со мной, ты не получишь того, что хочешь. Я молчу о том, что я не слишком выдающаяся партия. Даже если бы это было иначе, ты стала всего лишь одной из многих. Такой же, как другие.   
Фрейя боялась пошевелиться. Слишком уж необычен был голос всегда проказливого веселого Локи. А тот продолжал:   
– Место царицы Асгарда занято. Но с тобой будут считаться не меньше, если ты станешь руководить валькириями. Кстати на этом основании можешь смело оттягать у Одина половину эйнхериев.   
Фрейя широко раскрыла глаза. Такое ей в голову не приходило. Стать предводительницей дев-воительниц и получить половину воинов, павших в бою. Да с ней сам Один считаться будет. А то бороду воротит и делает вид, что ничего не было. От таких перспектив у Фрейи перехватило дыхание. Ненадолго. Тут же встал другой вопрос.   
– Но как я подчиню себе валькирий? – снова всхлипнула красавица. – Они же меня знать не хотят!   
Локи поморщился. Опять слезы! Он встал и стал поспешно натягивать штаны.   
– Не реви! Я сейчас.   
Фрейя обиженно оттопырила губу. Потом закусила её, глядя на закрывшуюся за любовником дверь. Разве можно доверять богу обмана? Вот только если нарыдаться вволю, завтра глаза красные будут, а красота – это ведь единственное, что у неё есть! Стало горько.   
– Вот! – дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался запыхавшийся трикстер. – Все честно. Я отобрал у тебя одно украшение и дарю тебе другое. Это пояс царицы амазонок. Валькирии признают тебя!   
Даже Фрейру богиня любви не отдавалась так страстно, как Локи в ту ночь.   
  
****   
Тронный зал Локи никогда не нравился. Слишком много серебра и камня. Свет проникал в него только из смежных комнат. Поэтому все время горели масляные лампы. Сам трон представлял собой кресло, сделанное из драгоценных рогов единорогов и покрытое золоченой кожей дракона. На нем-то и восседал разгневанный Один.   
– Кто?! Кто подал ей эту дурацкую идею?! – негодовал Всеотец. И его рука, украшенная перстнями, сжалась в кулак. – Сама эта дура отроду не додумалась бы до такого! Женщины вообще не созданы руководить!   
Фригг, сидевшая рядом, опустила глаза, а Тюр согласно кивнул и дополнил:   
– Тем более это подрывает военную мощь Асгарда.   
Локи, стоявший у стены вполоборота к трону, со сложенными на груди руками, повел плечом:   
– Каким образом? Фрейя находится у Одина в подчинении.   
– Ты идиот или притворяешься? – взревел Всеотец и топнул ногой. – Да стоит ей только выйти замуж...   
Локи рассмеялся.   
– Она, может, и дура, но не настолько, чтобы променять положение самой завидной невесты на положение неизвестно чьей жены. Расслабься, брат мой и царь.   
Один прищурился:   
– До поры до времени. Знать бы кто её надоумил на такое!   
– И что ты сделаешь с этим мерзавцем? – спокойно спросил Локи.   
– Что, что! Расколошмачу его пустую башку об этот пол!   
Уголок рта Локи брезгливо дернулся   
– Это всё, на что ты способен? Скучно-то как!   
Он развернулся и направился к выходу.   
– Ты куда?   
– Душно здесь! Как в саркофаге! Пойду, проветрюсь.   
  
Проветривался Локи долгих пятнадцать лет.


	8. Chapter 8

Удары деревянных мечей оглашали тренировочную площадку уже третий час. Юный Тор с увлечением колошматил Тюра, который едва успевал парировать выпады, не забывая, впрочем, давать наставления. Бог грома схватывал их на лету и тут же применял на практике. Однако ему всё никак не удавалось нанести опытному воину решающий удар. Тор удвоил усилия, и победа, казалось, была уже близка, когда Тюр твердо сказал:   
– Довольно на сегодня! – и тут же добавил, прерывая всякие возражения. – Тебя и Бальдра ждет Всеотец.   
Тор недовольно воткнул меч в землю. Отца он любил, но юному богу было обидно прерывать бой, когда только-только вошел во вкус.   
– В другой раз ты обязательно его сделаешь, – тихо сказал подошедший Бальдр.   
Тор нетерпеливо повел плечом. Он еще не остыл от боя, и слова брата его скорее раздражали, чем успокаивали. Но Бальдр положил руку Тору на плечо и, приблизив губы к уху, прошептал:   
– Кто знает, может он просто таким образом отсрочил свое поражение? Стоит ли сердиться в таком случае?   
– Кто? Ты о чем? – не понял Тор.   
– Ни о чём. Забудь.   
Тор недовольно гыкнул. Ох и любил братец выражаться непонятно! Умный он, хоть и младший. Самое интересное, что при этом Бальдр в отличие от других умников совершенно не бесил. Почему, Тор сроду на задумывался. Юного бога куда больше волновали другие, более существенные вещи. Его увлекали сражения и рассказы о битвах, занимала охота и верховая езда. Хотя с ней в последнее время намечались проблемы. Рёсты* становились все короче. И уставал отнюдь не Тор. Кони под ним все быстрее выбивались из сил.   
– У тебя просто тяжелая кость, – утешал брата Бальдр. – Тебе нужно что-то более сильное. Лошади красивы, но они не единственные животные, на которых можно ездить.   
Тор соглашался, но всё оставалась по-прежнему. Впрочем, сейчас даже лошади не заботили юного бога. Он неплохо размялся, а еще не ел с самого утра, значит, во всех девяти мирах для Тора ничего не существовало, кроме накрытого стола.   
Но являться к столу хорошим царским сыновьям полагалось чистыми. Братья, шумно толкаясь, наперегонки ринулись в купальную. Тор первым сбросил тунику и окунул разгорячённое лицо в золотой чан с водой. Как же хорошо! Не поделиться удовольствием он не мог, и пригоршня воды немедленно была выплеснута на Бальдра. Тот рассмеялся и медленно стянул свою рубашку через голову. Тор снова зачерпнул воды, мимоходом отметив, что брат стал шире в плечах, но вот мордочка у него осталась все такой же детской или... может, даже чуть девичьей. От этих мыслей в прохладной купальне Тору вдруг стало жарко и стыдно.   
В последнее время на Тора нет-нет да и накатывало томление. По телу разливалась непонятная сладость. Кровь приливала к вискам. И ниже... Причем ниже, как на зло, в самый неподходящий момент. Ночью-то ладно. Пусть. Хоть Тор не помнил, кто или что ему снилось. Но просыпался он на мокрых простынях с бешено колотящимся сердцем.   
Тор уловил удивленный взгляд Бальдра и, почувствовав, как лицо заливает горячий румянец смущения, немедленно вылил на себя кувшин с ледяной водой. Брат понял по-своему:   
– Я тоже так могу! – воскликнул он и немедленно вылил на себя второй.   
Тор с облегчением рассмеялся и выкинул странные мысли из головы.   
Вытирались братья одной холстиной. Ведь так намного интереснее, да и полотенце легко превращается в канат для перетягивания. Ровно на одно мгновение. Потому что дольше даже прочному льну не выстоять против силы юных богов.   
Со смехом плюхнувшись задом на мокрый пол, Тор окончательно забыл о недавно смущавших его чувствах. Одевался старший царский сын, снова став уверенным сильным и беззаботным.   
  
Пиршественный зал встретил сыновей Одина ароматом изысканных яств. Тор почувствовал, как у него подвело живот. Однако даже это не помешало громовержцу заметить томный взгляд, которым наградила его богиня любви Фрейя. В другой раз Тор непременно смутился бы, увидев, как вздымается её грудь. Но сейчас он этого просто не успел. Стоило сесть рядом с отцом, и взгляд Тора привлекло нечто более прекрасное – бедро косули. Им-то бог грома и занялся в первую очередь.   
Мясо было сочным, в меру прожаренным, хорошо приправленным перцем и мускатом. Потом гусь в яблоках, карпы в сметане, а между бараньей лопаткой и печёным поросенком Тор планировал отдать должное вяленому осетру.   
Юный громовержец уже предвкушал, как запустит зубы в барашка, как вдруг распахнулась дверь, и в зал ворвался огненный вихрь. Ну, так Тору показалось тогда.   
С воплем:   
– Братишка! Привет! – некто неизвестный сходу полез к Одину обниматься.   
Отец не сильно удивился и только заметил:   
– Явился, – и с показным безразличием осведомился. – Где тебя носило?   
Это само по себе было удивительно, но то, что случилось дальше, было и вовсе невероятно: незнакомец проигнорировал вопрос Всеотца, словно... Словно имел на это право! Такое на памяти Тора еще никогда не случалось. Но вот, прямо на его глазах, вместо того, чтобы ответить, высокий и стройный то ли ас, то ли альв совсем непочтительно хлопнул Одина по плечу и с любопытством осмотрелся.   
– А кто это тут у нас такие серьезные? – он так искренне и задорно улыбнулся, что у Тора самого невольно губы расплылись в улыбке.   
– Мои сыновья – ответил Один с гордой улыбкой. – Тор, Бальдр, познакомьтесь: Локи – мой побратим. Он же – бог огня и... обмана.   
Будущий Громовержец во все глаза уставился на гостя. Но тот, уже потеряв интерес к племянникам, уселся, как будто ушел только вчера, и требовательно спросил:   
– И что у нас сегодня на обед?   
  
С этого момента в Асгарде изменилось буквально всё. Казалось, даже сам воздух звенел от веселья. Женщины чаще смеялись, воины – улыбались, и даже вечно серьезный Всеотец нет-нет да и усмехался в бороду. Беспечный, легкий на подъём, не лезущий за словом в карман Локи очаровал Тора.   
– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил он однажды.   
Локи игриво щелкнул его по носу:   
– Тебя еще в проекте не было, когда я уже на равных тягался со старым Одином в хитрости и магии, а с Тюром – в воинских умениях.   
Тор недоумевал. Сказанное мало вязалось с образом дядюшки Локи – таким молодым и беззаботным. Тор прекрасно знал, что асы свою молодость поддерживают благодаря золотым яблокам Идунн. И то его отец уже обзавелся несколькими морщинками и сединой. А Локи... не мог же он запастись яблоками на все время, пока отсутствовал?   
Впрочем, как скоро выяснилось, от него можно ожидать всего. Трикстер всегда был готов к разного рода проказам. Накормить кошек Фрейи котовником? Да легко! Драка пьяных котов – зрелище незабываемое. Заставить летать жареную перепёлку и кружки с элем – водить хоровод? Ну и лица же были у пирующих асов! Но особенно завораживала Тора способность Локи к перевоплощению. Вот только он стоял здесь, а через мгновение из ветвей дерева лукаво выглядывает белка.   
Тора покорило то ощущение внутренней свободы, которым был наполнен Локи. Казалось, он знает что-то такое, что не доступно больше никому. У сына Одина перехватывало дыхание, а грудь распирала неведомая доселе сила, когда он думал о «дядюшке». Это был чистый, незамутненный восторг. Пока однажды...   
Однажды асы собирались на охоту. Юный Тор увязался за Локи и остальными. То есть, хотел. Громовержец оседлал самого сильного коня и лихо вскочил в седло. Но гнедой жеребец сделал шаг, жалобно заражал и, под дружный хохот асов, завалился на бок, едва не придавив собой громовержца. Не смеялся один Локи. Бог огня и обмана быстро спрыгнул с коня и протянул руку Тору, помогая ему подняться. На мгновение Тор оказался в объятьях Локи. Мимолетное прикосновение к щеке – и Тор вспыхнул румянцем. Локи ласково взглянул на Тора:   
– Не слушай их. Ты просто здоровый парень, и кость у тебя тяжёлая. А такие всегда нравятся девушкам, – сказал он.   
Зеленые глаза бога лукавства так многообещающе вспыхнули, что у юного бога запылали уши.   
В тот день, точнее, ночь, образ из жаркого сна Тора обрел вполне конкретные черты. На следующее утро громовержец крепко задумался. Мыслей было немного, но зато от них гудела голова. В таком состоянии его и застал Бальдр.   
– Ты не пришёл завтракать. Я волновался. Не стоит унывать, братишка, – младший брат ласково улыбнулся. – Пойдем со мной. У меня для тебя есть подарок.   
Тор недоуменно посмотрел на брата. С чего бы Бальдру вдруг стукнуло его одаривать? Отношения у них были замечательными, но вот подарками обмениваться как-то было не принято. Однако Бальдр упорно тянул Тора за руку. Громовержцу не осталось ничего другого, как последовать за братом.   
  
– Вот, смотри! Это тебе! – радостно объявил Бальдр, стоило только им спуститься во двор.   
Пораженный Тор замер: посреди двора стояла колесница, запряженная двумя белоснежными козлами.   
– Это Тангниостр и Тангриснир, – сказал Бальдр.   
Тор ласково провел ладонью между рогами козла, которого Бальдр назвал Тангниостр. Животное ответило внимательным взглядом.   
– Они сильные – гору свернут. Теперь будешь ездить в колеснице. А еще их можно есть.   
Рука громовержца замерла. А сам он переводил удивленный взгляд с со своих новых питомцев на брата. Бальдр пояснил:   
– Если их вечером зарезать и съесть мясо, при этом не тронув кости, то к утру они будут снова живые.   
Поесть Тор любил всегда и мучительнее всего в походах переносил именно голод. Не то чтобы прям умирал, но сосущее ощущение в желудке порядком портило юному богу все настроение. Однако ж резать таких симпатяг? За несколько минут Тор уже свыкся с мыслью, что эти круторогие красавцы его. Ласковые прикосновения розовых бархатистых носов к ладоням приятно грели душу. Короче, если вдруг когда-нибудь Тор и воспользуется этой особенностью, то только в самом крайнем случае. Ну, когда совсем будет плохо. А так – он лучше потерпит.   
– Спасибо, – Тор обнял животных.   
Громовержец еще долго крутился вокруг Тангниостра и Тангриснира. Сбегал на кухню и приволок каравай, который тут же им скормил. Потом проехался в колеснице. Оказалось, что козлы бегают резвее, чем все лошади асгардских конюшен вместе взятые. А в самой колеснице было весьма удобно. В общем, это было замечательное утро. Пока не появился Локи.   
Если бы Тор был более умудрен опытом и чуть внимательнее, он бы заметил, что обычно веселый трикстер сегодня явно не в духе. Но Тору было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Он радостно закричал:   
– Локи! Локи! Смотри, что мне Бальдр подарил!   
Глаза трикстера моментально сузились, а тонкие губы растянулись в змеистой ухмылке:   
– О! Ну вот и определился главный бабник Асгарда. Ты еще не женат, Тор, а брат преподнес тебе рога. Да еще целых две пары. Кстати, а короткие хвосты это намек... на что?   
Тор стоял как оплеванный. Будь вместо Локи такой же мальчишка, как он сам, то громовержец бросился на обидчика с кулаками, но это был Локи. Бог огня. Бог обмана. Побратим Одина. Его любимый дядюшка.   
Обида острым ножом воткнулась куда-то под лопатку и петлей сдавила горло. Но Локи явно не досуг разбираться со своим юным приятелем. Пока Тор моргал, бог обмана развернулся и свалил куда-то по своим делам.   
– Это Локи, – тихо сказал Бальдр, – он всегда такой.   
В тоже вечер юный бог, сгорая от смущения и бледнея от собственной решительности, колошматил кулаком в дубовую дверь покоев богини любви.   
  
Но все течёт, все меняется. Тор взрослел, и Локи со временем стал вызвать у него раздражение. Прошел не один год с тех пор, как Локи явился в Асгард, что Тор уже перестал быть юнцом, превратился во взрослого мужа, великого воина, равного которому не было. Что он уже не на тренировочной площадке побивал врагов, а на поле брани расшвыривал врагов. И Локи все чаще и чаще сопровождал его в этих походах. Не раз и не два они сражались плечом к плечу.   
Однако как Локи мог – вот так походя, – всех провоцировать своими выходками и ставить себя порой в откровенно идиотское положение? Как мог постоянно во что-то влипать? Ведь он же бог, почти равный Всеотцу! А выставляет себя непонятно кем и позволяет над собой смеяться. К чему такая язвительность, мелочная, полудетская жестокость и мстительность? Разве мало ему уже нажитых врагов? А если он так хорош в воинском искусстве, то кому нужно все это колдовство? Оно же недостойно мужа!   
И наконец...   
– Драки – это трата времени и сил, – однажды заявил трикстер.   
Вот так – ни много ни мало. Сказал как отрезал, словно перечеркнул даже память об их с Тором боевом товариществе, все их общие победы, каждый миг упоительной битвы, разделенной на двоих – плечом к плечу, спина к спине. Локи все так же тренировался вместе со всеми, но не принял участие больше ни в одном походе, ни в одной битве.   
Тор был ошарашен. Любой мужчина почел бы за честь сражаться с ним рядом, погибнуть с мечом в руке или вернуться с победой, добытой в честном бою. А этот...   
Разочарование постигло Громовержца. Он постарался забыть всё, что когда-то чувствовал. Тем более что волнение, которое он испытывал рядом с Локи, было явно против всех правил. А Тор был правильным. Очень.   
Особенно больно резало его, когда Всеотец с непередаваемой интонаций комментировал очередную проделку Локи:   
– Твой беспутный дядюшка...   
Этим Один отделял себя от своего побратима, а юному Тору казалось, что, восхищаясь Локи, он теряет любовь и уважение отца.   
А ведь Громовержцу предстояло стать достойной сменой. Один при всем честном народе провозгласил своего старшего сына своим преемником и пообещал в скором времени передать ему управление Асгардом. Тор решил: у него своя дорога, у дяди – своя. И вообще, пора тому взрослеть.   
\-----   
*рёст – мера расстояния на суше, равная одному переходу между двумя остановками для отдыха


	9. Chapter 9

Локи в раздражении отбросил перо и откинулся на спинку стула. Очередной нарисованный им скрипт явно попахивал полным абсурдом. Гальдор не помогал. С сейдом тоже все было не так гладко, как хотелось. Сложно и муторно. Бог огня желал найти удобный способ хождения между мирами без помощи Бифрёста.   
Для усиления работы мысли трикстер уперся в стол ногой и принялся раскачиваться на задних ножках стула. Однако стоило закрыть глаза, как все умные мысли разбежались, а вместо этого перед глазами возник Тор, а по телу разлилась сладкая нега. Надо же богу огня и обмана, признанному цинику, так было влипнуть!   
  
Локи всегда подозревал Норн в извращенном чувстве юмора. Сначала они пошутили с его происхождением. Лаувейя, которую он всегда считал матерью, шепнула как-то, что своих родичей он должен искать по другую сторону мира. Что сие значит, Локи выяснил намного позже. А выяснив, предпочел скрыть сей интересный факт – даже от побратима. Потом с внешностью. Все блондины или блондины с рыжинкой, ну, в крайнем случае, шатены. А у него, на голове просто пожар. Да еще кудри, приличествующие больше девице, чем парню. Про фигуру и говорить нечего. Тощий, состоящий, казалось бы, из одних острых углов, но гибкий, как ящерица, Локи предпочитал величать себя «изящным», но факт оставался фактом – контраст между ним и остальными асами был слишком силен, чтобы оставаться незаметным. Что ж, зато Норны не поскупились на ловкость. И на ум. А еще в его жизни все и всегда шло наперекосяк. Особенно в тех случаях, когда он задумывал нечто хорошее и героическое.   
Вот захотел похвастать умением управляться с мечом – едва не оттяпал нос Тюру. Тот потом еще долго дулся. Захотел жениться – так невеста впала в истерику на третий день ритуальных ухаживаний. Не будучи в состоянии оценить тонкий флирт в виде изящных шуток и заковыристых комплиментов, разъяренная дева врезала горе-жениху в ухо так, что звенело в рыжей голове еще неделю. Не то чтобы Тюр его сильно интересовал, да и жена, по правде, была нужна Локи, как собаке пятая нога – учитывая, что охотников выпить-пообщаться-подраться, как и желающих согреть трикстеру постель, всегда было хоть отбавляй. Причем миграция особей из одной категории в другую запросто могла случаться по несколько раз на дню. Локи всегда умел добиваться живейшей реакции окружающих и чаще страдал не от недостатка внимания любого толка, а скорее от его избытка. Однако же самой главной хохмой было даже не это. Самой Главной Хохмой было то, что он над собственными реакциями таки оказался не властен – вот, даже влюбиться нормально не сумел.   
Кто уж тут постарался, неизвестно. Локи даже не успел осознать, как и когда это произошло, вот только однажды оказалось, что он по самые уши втянут во все военные авантюры Тора. Благо первенец Одина это дело любил до дури, которой у него, по мнению трикстера, было просто немеряно. Оно и не удивительно – лишь, казалось бы, вчера еще сопляк был зеленый, восторженно взиравший на старшего... Хотя, надо признать, боец из громовержца вырос хоть куда.   
С кем та битва была, Локи не помнил. Впрочем, как и о большинстве других. Все сливалось у него в памяти в одну большую, бестолковую, но безусловно нескучную суматоху. Да и разве имело смысл пытаться вникать в разные неинтересные подробности, когда можно было просто восхищаться тем, как преображается в момент боя Тор? Как куда-то девается всегдашняя его заторможенность, как загораются глаза... Да! Это был истинный бог! Локи в такие моменты испытывал совершенно неуемную радость от того, что просто может находиться рядом с этим прекрасным существом. Позже бог обмана не забывал про себя поиронизировать на эту тему. Но помогало это слабо. Не проходило и пары лун, как он вновь обнаруживал себя вовсе не в своих покоях, а где-нибудь на промозглых просторах Етунхейма, а то и в местах еще менее уютных.   
Однако все это были цветочки. Ягодки пришли в тот миг, когда Тор, схватив Локи за шиворот и вытащив его из-под удара, кажется, пятифутовой палицы, поставил рядом с собой на колесницу.   
– Держись за мой пояс! – крикнул в ухо трикстера Тор, круша врагов налево и направо.   
Это стало началом конца.   
Локи замер. Пояс Тора придавал неуязвимость самому громовержцу и любому, кто к нему прикасался. И Локи достаточно было всего лишь уцепиться за него. Но Локи вцепился в повозку. Что-то из самых глубин души пронизывающим гул сражения шепотом предостерегало, что есть вещи значительно опаснее всех пятифутовых палиц в мире, и как раз прямо сейчас одна из них находится непозволительно близко.   
А дальше... Дальше случилось то, при воспоминании о чем у полукровки каждый раз начинало тяжело бухать сердце. Тор левой рукой взял ладонь стоявшего за его спиной Локи и положил себе на пряжку пояса. Получилось так, как будто Локи Тора обнимал. И от этого у Локи почему-то закружилась голова, во рту пересохло, а в груди сначала все замерло, а потом застучало так, что, казалось, удары его глупого сердца должны были перекрыть весь шум битвы. Зато внутренний голос тихо взвыл – и заткнулся.   
Небольшой любитель военных разборок, в тот раз Локи хотел, чтобы бой длился вечно. Ибо не было на свете ничего прекраснее, чем стоять рядом с Тором и держаться за него.   
С колесницы Локи сошел совершенно пьяный, как юнец, впервые глотнувший меда...   
  
Трикстер шумно вздохнул. К чему тешить себя пустыми надеждами? Сын Одина воплощал собой идеал аса. Сильный, красивый и... предпочитал исключительно женщин. Локи поморщился, вспоминая про себя приятельницу первой совратившую, в свое время юного племянника в пучину разврата. Бог огня снова вздохнул. В этот момент распахнулась дверь, и в комнаты трикстера ворвалась Фрейя.   
– Локи! Локи!   
– Легка на помине, – буркнул себе под нос бог огня, с грохотом опустившись за стол и принимая занятой вид.   
– Стена практически готова! – взвыла богиня любви.   
– Отлично, – ответил Локи, утыкаясь в свитки пергамента.   
– Они меня ему отдадут! – продолжала истерить красотка.   
– А я при чем? – пожал плечами трикстер. – Это ты Одину спасибо скажи. Он любит расплачиваться чужими задницами, – веско припечатал он, наконец поднимая глаза.   
И Фрейя мигом этим воспользовалась, чтобы выдвинуть последний убойный женский аргумент. Со вскриком подстреленной лебеди она рухнула в удобное кресло напротив и разрыдалась. Вот прямо так – без перехода и лишних и явно бесполезных слов. Локи смутился. Плачущая женщина для любого порядочного мужа – это удар ниже пояса. И хотя Локи к порядочным отнести можно было только с большой натяжкой, но перед прозрачными капельками, катящимися по нежным щечкам, перед покрасневшим хорошеньким носиком и дрожащими губками он устоять не мог.   
– Ну, ну... ну, не плачь... я что-нибудь придумаю... – брякнул бог обмана, прежде чем сообразил, на что подписался.   
А мигом повеселевшая богиня любви чмокнула Локи в лоб, словно ставя печать под его обещанием, и упорхнула.   
Трикстер недовольно провел языком по зубам. Это ж надо так вляпаться! Не в первый, да, пожалуй, и не в последний раз. Впрочем, восхищаться собственной неосторожностью вечно молодому богу долго не дали. Его призвал Один.   
  
Локи был прав, когда говорил, что Один дико не любит платить долги. Отдав один глаз за «мудрость», Всеотец решил, что таким образом он уже рассчитался со всем миром и теперь беззастенчиво мухлевал, а иногда и занимался самым настоящим грабежом. В данном случае Один решил свалить проблему на плечи Локи:   
– Лаувейсон! – с неповторимым пафосом возвестил царь Асгарда. – Мы не можем допустить, чтобы одна из нас, – на последнем слове он сделал особое ударение и так многозначительно сверкнул глазом, что Локи аж всего перекорежило, – была продана как невольница.   
– Угу. Вот уж не знал, что семейная жизнь приравнена к рабству. Ну, да тебе виднее, – съехидничал все еще холостой Локи.   
– Договоришься сейчас! – Один рассердился, великолепная речь в защиту интересов Асгарда была сорвана. Поэтому Верховный решил не мудрить с этим прохвостом, а перешел сразу к сути. – Стена практически готова. Осталась сущая ерунда – сами сделаем. Поэтому позаботься, чтобы Фримед не закончил работу в срок. Давай иди! Асгард смотрит на тебя.   
  
Фримед был великаном, к тому же упрямым и, похоже, очень сексуально озабоченным. Иначе его работоспособность ничем объяснить было нельзя. Поэтому для проформы понасылав на строителя великой асгардской стены всякие климатические неприятности, пожужжав мухой (это просто чисто нервы потрепать) и поворовав инструменты, Локи уселся на дерево и задумался. О разных вещах. Во-первых, опять о Торе. Он о нем всегда думал в первую очередь. Не забывая, впрочем, мысленно отвесить себе подзатыльник в виде напоминания, что наследник Асгардского трона прекрасно подходит под категорию «сила есть – ума не надо». Это немного отрезвляло и позволяло думать дальше. О том, что с ним сделает Один, если Локи завалит поручение. Чисто для стимула. И о Фрейе.   
Малость посетовав на некстати появившуюся разборчивость богини любви, Локи прищурился. Ливни, град и снег были великану нипочем. Если исчезали кайло, лопата и прочее железо, Фримед обходился без них.   
– Не те инструменты изымали, – дошло наконец до Локи.   
Главными орудиями труда были руки и... Конь.   
Руки оторвать, конечно, можно, но сложно, и потом не факт, что Локи самому что-нибудь не отломают. А вот коня свести... Задумка показалась изящной. Немного листьев и травы, собственный волос, чуточку ветра, свет звезд для привлекательности, огня для жара и... Самая красивая рыже-белая в полосочку кобыла, которую только можно вообразить, предстала перед трикстером.   
  
– Во дает! – поразился Тор, наблюдая из окна.   
Асы видели, как Локи скрылся в лесу, а через некоторое время оттуда танцующий иноходью вышла прекраснейшая во всех девяти мирах лошадь...   
– Не дает, а даст. Жеребцу! – поправил Тора Браги.   
Асы заражали, пожалуй, даже громче Свадильфари – рабочего коня Фримеда, которому тут же ударил в голову основной инстинкт.   
Если бы Локи слышал, о чем толкуют асы... Нет, он вряд ли бы удивился и, даже трижды подумав, вероятно, все равно бы сунул свой острый нос эту авантюру. Но, может быть, тогда... А впрочем, как бы то ни было, история не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Так или иначе, в тот самый момент трикстер ни на что не отвлекался, так как был занят управлением кобылой. Правда, она бы справилась и самостоятельно – игрушка, сделанная из всякой ерунды, получилась неожиданно крутой и уже даже не нуждалась в постоянной колдовской подпитке. Однако сейчас главной целью и задачей стало увести лошадей подальше от Асгарда, а подробно разобраться в том, что умудрился сотворить, трикстер мог и попозже.   
Надежно спрятанный чарами невидимости, Локи подпрыгнул как мальчишка, когда услышал яростную ругань великана. Да! Контракт накрылся драной попоной.   
  
Прошла неделя. Сроки строительства вышли. Свадильфари еще вчера убрался по своим лошадиным делам. Локи с чистой совестью и чувством выполненного долга собирался... Ну, можно сказать, что домой.   
– Локи сделал свое дело, Локи может уходить, – мурлыкал под нос себе трикстер, предвкушая заслуженное отдохновение от праведных трудов.   
Довольный собой бог неплохо погулял на свежем воздухе, и теперь его тянуло со страшной силой к комфорту замка – поближе к купальням, библиотеке и нормальной мягкой постели. Он поднял с земли плащ, как вдруг заметил кружащего в небе голубя. Локи протянул руку, и птица опустилась на неё.   
К лапке голубя было привязано послание. Развернув свернутый в тугую трубочку пергамент, Локи узнал бисерный почерк Фрейи.   
Локи, прочитав послание, от души выругался. Рассказанная Фрейей история могла бы его неплохо развлечь и даже повеселить. В другое время и при иных обстоятельствах. И если бы не касалась лично его – так конкретно и грубо. Продравшись сквозь обилие комплиментов и благодарностей восторженной богини, Локи дошел до сути, и она его не порадовала.   
Фрейя предупреждала. Фрейя волновалась, боялась и откровенно умоляла проявить осмотрительность и разумную осторожность.   
«...Некто, – писала она, – низкий и подлый завистник или же просто дурак, каких между асов, к моему прискорбию, немало, донес до моего несостоявшегося жениха, что поражение его не случайно, и именно ты, мой дорогой любезный сердцу друг, имеешь к сим событиям самое прямое отношение. А Один и не отрицал. Наш справедливейший Всеотец, ведомый своей бесконечной мудростью, не позволил лжи осквернить его уста и тем самым запятнать его имя. Скрепя сердце, он смог умолчать лишь о том, что действовал ты по его прямому приказу...»   
– Вот так-то, любезный сердцу друг, – с тяжелым вздохом обратился Локи к примостившемуся на его плече голубю, – Локи сделал свое дело, Локи может катиться на все четыре стороны. Если, конечно, не хочет в лапы к великану, который, по словам твоей хозяйки, теперь в качестве моральной компенсации жаждет проверить, так ли уж бессмертны боги, если их порвать на части. – Птица проворковала что-то сочувственно-утешительное и, ласково ущипнув на прощание незадачливого мага за ухо, улетела. – Вот и я так считаю, – пробормотал он и снова горько вздохнул. – Пойдём, пойдем, подруга, – сказал он лошади, – похоже, нас с тобой обоих кинули.   
  
****   
По идее, кобыла должна была рассыпаться в прах, как только Свадильфари ушел. Однако лошадь упорно продолжала существовать. Так они бродяжничали вдвоем. Скотинка оказалась на редкость умной и понимающей. По крайней мере, она терпеливо выслушивала все монологи Локи, выразительно шевелила ушами, а иногда даже фыркала в нужных местах. Трикстер, который с животными ладил куда лучше, чем с асами, быстро привязался к свой спутнице и даже дал ей имя – Подружка. Тут он угадал точно. Лошадь была ласковой и преданной. А скоро стала понятна и причина устойчивости его создания. У Подружки должен был появиться жеребенок. Догадавшись об этом, Локи восторженно засмеялся:   
– Ай да я! Вот это я молодец! Вот это я учудил!   
Хотя трикстер не уставал повторять, что «магия – наука точная», колдовство частенько преподносило сюрпризы даже ему самому. Однако, будучи по натуре вольным художником, Локи воспринимал сей факт как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и всегда с интересом следил за результатами. Вот и сейчас ему было очень любопытно, что же такое вылупится из его Подружки. Он с удвоенной энергией принялся заботиться о своей спутнице.   
Это немного отвлекало его от печальных размышлений о несправедливости мира, собственной судьбы и привлекательности молодого бога грома.   
  
Привычно отогнав ненужные мысли, Локи закусил губу. В принципе, можно повторить опыт и еще раз, создать точно такую же лошадь. Вот только Подружкой она не будет никогда. Все так, как и должно быть. Наколдованная кобылка существовала дольше положенного лишь потому, что понесла, и рассыпалась в прах, как только ожеребилась. Всё правильно. Только почему так хреново и жмет сердце, словно потеряно что-то очень-очень дорогое?   
– И-и-и-и, — раздалось рядом.   
Подружка оставила Локи наследство – чудного жеребенка вороной масти. И не иначе как к прилагающимся его четырем ногам добавила еще четыре своих.   
  
– Что ж мне с тобой делать-то? А? Сиротинка ты моя.   
Заботы о новом питомце не давали Локи совсем раскиснуть. Он, пораскинув мозгами, решил вернуться. Обида перегорела. Таскаться по свету с маленьким жеребенком совсем не так весело, как Подружкой, да и Фрейя чиркнула письмишко, где сообщила, что Тор угомонил великана в свой обычной манере и теперь ходит героем.   
Локи завернул хнычущего сына Подружки в плащ.   
– Ничего, потерпи немного. Сейчас мы вернемся домой, там и пообедаешь, а заодно и позавтракаешь.   
Обратный путь занял совсем немного времени.


	10. Chapter 10

На радушный приём Локи не рассчитывал. Но поведение асов было странным даже для этих твердолобиков. А Тор вообще одарил таким злобным взглядом, словно Локи не жеребенка притащил с собой, а гидру:   
– Нагулялся, проклятый ётун?   
  
В принципе, ничего другого от Локи ждать не стоило.   
Последняя выходка Локи была беспрецедентна. Это оказалось слишком даже для него – обернуться кобылой и сманить жеребца. Это было... Отвратительно! Тора чуть не стошнило. С каким же удовольствием он оторвался на Фримеде!   
Потом гнев угас. Локи есть Локи. К тому же, может, и ничего не было. И чем дольше отсутствовал трикстер, тем больше Тор успокаивался, а потом и вовсе заскучал. Впрочем, возвращение вечного недоразумения и ходячей неприятности обернулось новым ударом.   
Слух о том, что Локи родил жеребенка, распространился со скоростью пожара. И, как водится, об истинной причине насмешек Локи узнал последним.   
  
– Знаешь, из всех твоих проделок последняя стала апогеем. Не мне, конечно, читать тебе мораль...   
– Фрейя, – Локи было не до шуток, – благонравие будешь разыгрывать перед Одином. А то в следующий раз я тоже могу долго-долго мучиться этическими проблемами.   
Богиня выпятила губки:   
– Да мне-то что! Я вообще, если вдруг ты забыл, из ванов! И как Госпожа сейда могу лишь выразить тебе свой почет и восхищение! Однако здесь, в Асгарде, когда мужчина не просто меняет обличье и пол, но еще и рожает...   
Нет. Локи в обморок не хлопнулся. И даже рот не открыл. Только, слушая версию асов о происхождении Слейпнира (так он назвал жеребенка Подружки), трикстер мог думать лишь о том, сколь беспредельна может быть глупость.   
– Ты сам виноват, есть вещи, которые не делаются у всех на виду, – заключила приятельница. – Твоя репутация...   
Локи так сверкнул глазами, что Фрейя моментально предпочла забыть, что хотела из лучших побуждений наставить бога обмана на путь истинный. Ей даже захотелось его малость утешить и, может, даже извиниться, но она не успела. Локи громыхнул дверью.   
  
Он рычал. Он издевался. Он даже опустился до объяснений. Правда самым высокомерным и презрительным тоном, сдобренным кучей насмешек. Но асам слишком нравилось, что языкастого Локи наконец-то можно тюкнуть и высмеять. Трикстер прекрасно всё понимал. Радости это не прибавляло.   
  
Пир был в своем разгаре, и Локи предпочел тупо надраться.   
Хмельное, которое и раньше-то не могло заставить бога насмешки попридержать язык за зубами, в этот раз сделало его особенно злым. Даже Браги решил на время замолкнуть. Тюр – тот до оскорблений не опускался, но вид его был более чем красноречив. Высокомерно поджатые губы выражали крайнюю степень презрения. Весьма выразительные взгляды, которыми он обменивался с Одином, выводили Локи из себя. Сам царь Асгарда оставался невозмутим. Он уже приватно сделал внушение Тору и теперь только заметил:   
– Слейпнир будет гордостью конюшен Асгарда.   
Локи не ответил. Он только зло взглянул на побратима и вновь поднес чашу с медом к губам. С этим старым перцем нужен отдельный разговор.   
  
Тор любил отца. Тор уважал Тюра. Тор со многими был в хороших отношениях. В кои-то веки Тор не хотел драки. Поэтому, когда из рук Локи выпала чаша, а сам он, обведя мутными злыми глазами зал, встал покачиваясь, Тор поспешил к нему и, подхватив трикстера под локти, сказал:   
– Довольно. Я отведу его.   
Локи не сопротивлялся. Вдруг оказалось дико приятно опираться на сильные плечи и чувствовать, как от его собственного дыхания вздымается рядом грудь Громовержца. Он не удержался от искушения и потерял равновесие. Теперь Тор практически его нес.   
Дыхание у обоих становилось все более и более частым. В ушах нарастал гул. Срочно требовалась передышка. Может, очередной переход между бесконечными анфиладами залов и не был слишком удачным местом для остановки, но у могучего бога грома вдруг не осталось сил. Он резко прижал Локи к стене.   
– Локи...   
В ответ темные ресницы взмахнули, а влажный рот приоткрылся. А Тор все никак не мог понять, как у воина может быть такая нежная кожа. Ведь он знал, как Локи умел сражаться – как помесь змеи с росомахой – свирепо и безжалостно. А тут... Ланиты гладкие и нежные, как... девичья попка! Никакого сравнения с задубевшей грубой мордой Тюра или с его собственной, раз уж на то пошло.   
Между губами мелькнул розовый язычок, а сама улыбка стала... воин и мужчина не должен так улыбаться – никогда!   
Тор запустил пятерню в рыжую гриву, сжал кулак и резко дернул, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть трикстера из этого странного состояния, в которое тот, казалось, затягивал и его самого. Пряди между пальцами оказались на удивление мягкими и шелковистыми. Ему-то всегда думалось, что у Локи жесткие волосы, такие же вредные, как их хозяин. Совсем молодой. Хрупкий. Теперь бог обмана казался не старше Тора.   
Локи неожиданно по-кошачьи потерся щекой о руку Тора и пьяно хихикнул. Этот смешок почему-то взбесил. Похоже, «беспутного дядюшку» не впервые зажимали в углу. Тор еще раз встряхнул Локи и попытался придавить нехорошее ревнивое чувство шуткой:   
– Эк ты набрался! Оно и понятно – рождение сына как-никак...   
Румянец моментально схлынул, а паволока в глазах испарилась во всполохе чего-то такого, что заставило Громовержца резко вспомнить, что перед ним не только бог плутовства, но и древнего, как сам мир, огня.   
Руку вдруг обожгло так, словно огненная шевелюра трикстера в миг превратилась в пламя, на которое так была похожа.   
– Глупый. Самодовольный. Кичливый сопляк! – прошипел Локи, обдав Тора сухим и жарким, будто из печи, дыханием.   
И не успел Тор отшатнуться, как низкий гул прокатился по пустынному коридору, полыхнуло алым, и неведомой силой его отбросило аж к противоположной стене, куда и смачно впечатало.   
Тор потряс головой, с трудом поднялся, сделал пару шагов и остановился. Лицо мерзко пекло, воняло жженным волосом, перед глазами плясали зеленые пятна. Было паршиво. А Локи – надо же, какой сюрприз! – и след простыл. Разрываясь между желанием пойти и тут же начистить дяде морду и между порывом немедленно бежать перед ним же извиняться, Тор медленно, держась за стенку, поплелся к себе. Все утром!   
Но утром – пасмурным и похмельным – Локи давно уже не было в Асгарде.   
  
А был он...   
Под спиной ощущалась земля. Холодная и голая, через тонкую ткань рубахи она впивалась в тело сучками и камешками, словно намекая, что не место тут всяким валяться. Локи жалобно охнул и попытался открыть глаза – единственное, на что он сейчас способен. Все тело ныло, как после хорошей драки, в голове будто цверги устроили кузницу, а во рту... Нет, не могли фрейины коты так ему отомстить... Или могли?   
С третьей попытки один глаз разлепился – левый. И тут же обратно зажмурился. Локи дал себе немного времени переварить увиденное. Это было лицо. Женское. Странное. Красивое? Нет, все же странное. А над ним сквозь крючковатые черные сучья светило солнце.   
– Я... где? – сипло выдавил он, открывая уже оба глаза.   
Незнакомка смотрела на него озадаченно. Без насмешки и без жалости. Это отчего-то радовало.   
– Ты в Железном Лесу, – наконец ответила она и, чуть подумав, добавила: – Считай, свалился из ниоткуда у меня на заднем дворе.   
– А... – Локи криво усмехнулся. – Это я умею.   
– Ты мне нравишься, странник, – женщина искренне улыбнулась. – Тебе нужна помощь?   
– М-м... Дай подумать... – он скорчил озабоченную рожу и вдруг ляпнул ни с того ни с сего: – А ты можешь родить мне детей? – и, крепко зажмурившись на всякий случай, нагло продолжил: – Хотя бы троих. Это очень бы помогло!   
Ответом ему стал смех. Какой-то подозрительно теплый и успокаивающий.


	11. Chapter 11

Нифльхейм впечатлял. Пожалуй, это единственное, что можно сказать о нем хорошего. Потому что, несмотря на всю красоту, там был не просто холод, а прямо-таки смертельный дубак. Совершенно идеальная обстановка для трупов.   
  
– Я не хочу оставаться здесь! – красноватые глаза Хель наполнились слезами. – Здесь холодно и одни покойники.   
Локи дотронулся до шрама, покрывающего правую сторону лица дочери, и она отдернулась. Правда была такова, что девушка, прямо скажем, получилась страшная. Вот её отец! Он был изумительным – Хель не уставала им любоваться. Ах, если бы у неё было такое лицо! Овальное, бледное, с высокими скулами и тонким змеистым ртом. А еще Локи обладал достаточно редким для аса сочетанием огненно-рыжих, почти красных, кудрей и огромных зеленых глаз.   
Увы, Хель повезло меньше. Даже её мать, увидев свое дитя, в раздражении сунула на руки отцу со словами: «Ты ничего толком сделать не можешь». Что ж, Ангрбода никогда не отличалась мягким нравом, но, вероятно, и не предполагала, что произвела на свет будущее божество. Локи мягко усмехнулся. Пожалуй, ей бы это понравилось.   
– В Асгарде ты будешь несчастна.   
– А здесь?   
– А здесь ты будешь могущественна.   
Хель фыркнула в ответ. Какое же это могущество – царить над мертвыми? Локи улыбнулся:   
– Разве я врал тебе хоть раз?   
Девушка покачала головой.   
– Сюда, – Локи сделал короткую паузу и произнес следующее слово медленно, словно смакуя, – в Нифльхейм? в конечном итоге попадают все, – он сжал губы, – даже боги.   
– Значит, ты тоже будешь здесь?   
Локи уловил нотки злости в голосе дочери, но не обиделся. Он взял ее лицо в свои ладони:   
– Я приду гораздо раньше, чем ты думаешь. Ты же моя дочь, и я люблю тебя. Но сейчас я не могу остаться, и ты скоро поймешь, почему.   
Обида Хель исчезла моментально. А Локи, поцеловав дочь в лоб, направился к мерцающему в воздухе порталу. Он обернулся в последний раз. Дикое любопытство, смешанное с банальным родительским беспокойством и гордостью, жгло изнутри нестерпимо. Ведь не каждый день новые богини радуют мир своим появлением. Увы, тут Локи ничего не светило. Прекрасно понимая, что сие есть великое таинство, причем для каждого сугубо персональное, трикстер, вздохнул поглубже и, напомнив себе, что самое лучшее – детям, прибавил шагу.   
  
****   
Локи уже не проклинал свою жизнь и не сетовал на судьбу за ее живописные, порой совершенно ошеломляющие, кренделя и петли. Он просто при случае отрывался на окружающих, что, конечно, не улучшало положения дел. Но на это трикстер тоже давно махнул рукой. А вот дети... За своих детей бог шалостей мог и обидеться. Очень. Со всеми последствиями!   
Не так давно Локи представил их ко двору Одина. Скрывать своих отпрысков он не собирался. Он ими гордился. К тому же, это прекрасный повод продемонстрировать свою состоятельность как мужчины. Что может являться лучшем доказательством того, что он не «муж женовидный»? Но это так, к слову. Хотя изначально приоритеты и были иными, теперь главным стремлением Локи стало дать своим детям всё самое лучшее.   
Однако Ёрмунганд остался совершенно равнодушен к красотам мира асов и смотался в океан. За Фенрира Локи был спокоен – Тюр обещал позаботиться о волке. Что-что, а силу асы уважали безмерно. А вот Хель....   
Хель плохо вписалась в общество. Но это оказалось не самое страшное. Он научил свою девочку многому, в том числе держать удар. Гораздо хуже то, что Хель увлеклась Бальдром. Хорошо хоть не Тором. От такой мысли Локи поёжился, словно мороз Нифльхейма настиг его даже здесь. Трикстер оглянулся назад. Ничего – он вовремя просек ситуацию и принял меры. Лучше царство мертвых, чем жестокость живых, разочарования и разбитое сердце. Локи плотнее стянул полы плаща и зашагал веред.   
Ему на миг даже почудился резковатый голос бывшей... ладно, пусть не жены, шепчущий ехидно над самым ухом: «Я же говорила!» Локи фыркнул и криво усмехнулся.   
  
Бог обмана редко лгал себе. Где-то на задворках сознания он всегда понимал, что из этого странного союза ничего не выйдет, хоть по началу он и нравился Ангрбоде. Веселый малый, причем абсолютно без тормозов – никогда и ни в чем не знавший удержу.   
Сам же Локи испытывал к ней нечто вроде благодарности, но далеко не только. Он нашел в ней интереснейшую личность – женщину, которая знает и умеет много всего, о чем он и не догадывался. Странное существо, которое решило исполнить его желание: родить ему детей – аж троих. Хитрую и умную ведьму, готовую поделиться с ним своими тайнами. Однако...   
Нет, трикстер безумно радовался своему первому ребенку, да и второму, и третьему. Дочь и сыновья – кровь от его крови. Невероятные и уникальные – каждый сам по себе новая тайна. Но, увы, его женщина смотрела на вещи несколько иначе.   
Дочь уродилась далеко не красоткой. Старший сын – покрытый чешуей змей – был ничем не лучше. Но окончательно добил Ангрбоду мокрый лохматый пищащий комочек – Фенрир. На голову незадачливого производителя вылилась вся обида, все разбитые надежды, все разочарование. Будучи не только Хозяйкой Железного Леса, но и матерью оборотней-великанов, его населявших, Ангрбода в кои-то веки рассчитывала на богоподобное потомство. Тем сильнее оказался удар. А нежная любовь самого Локи к детям жгла не хуже соли в открытой ране.   
Боги, высшие существа, осененные мудростью веков. Но это совершенно не помешало не найти банального взаимопонимания. Впрочем, трикстер и не думал впадать в отчаяние. В конце концов, Ангрбода никогда не была героиней его романа. И в море, как любил говаривать Ньёрд, полно другой рыбы. Знала бы об этом Скади! Локи усмехнулся.   
Труднее всего трикстеру пришлось в то время, пока Фенрир был еще слишком мал, чтобы безболезненно разлучиться с матерью. Так, во всяком случае, ему тогда казалось.   
Однако дальше Локи ждал сюрприз. Трое потомков требовали внимания и заботы. Нет, огненный бог был готов им все нужное обеспечить. Вот только требовалось это «все» ровно от рассвета до заката, и от заката до рассвета в любой и каждый из дней – без передыху. А доверить кому-то свои сокровища он не решался. И так – несколько долгих лет. Короче говоря — трикстеру пришлось поумерить свой темперамент и остепениться. О чем Локи совершенно не жалел.   
  
****   
Трикстер сидел на подоконнике в отдаленной части дворца, куда практически не долетала суета. Он, согнув одну длинную ногу и болтая второй в воздухе, опирался локтем на острое колено и смотрел в окно. Всё будет так, как надо, или он не Локи. Он таки положит судьбу на лопатки, и Норны ему не указ.   
– А ты злой! – раздался игривый голос. – Собственную дочь – и в Царство мертвых.   
Локи недовольно посмотрел на вошедшую. Красавица – богиня любви Фрейя. Он снова отвернулся, не удостоив женщину ответом.   
– Лооооки, – протянула Фрейя, – зря ты отверг дары, что я приготовила для твоей дочери. Нехорошоооо.   
Бог смерил женщину долгим взглядом. Ей легко говорить.   
– Не лезь не в свое дело!   
– Вот как? Вообще-то, дело как раз мое. Мне по штату положено.   
Усилием воли Локи сдержал поток брани и отчеканил:   
– Она моя дочь. Мне лучше знать.   
Фрейя с таким урезанием своих полномочий не согласилась:   
– Зря ты так. Я могла бы помочь.   
Локи соскользнул с подоконника. Ссориться он не хотел. Поэтому решил просто уйти к себе. Однако так просто спускать пренебрежение Фрейя не собиралась.   
– Тор женится на Сиф, – нежно проворковала она. – Сегодня Один объявит об этом на пиру.   
Локи остановился и, повернувшись, пожал плечами:   
– Я рад за него, – просто сообщил он.   
  
****   
На пир Локи не пошел. Делать там ему было нечего. Придя к себе, он разделся и, забравшись под одеяло, забылся беспокойным сном.   
  
Тор был прекрасен. Высоченный, светловолосый, с мужественным лицом и синими глазами, в которых прыгали мелкими молниями такие бесенята, что не зря по нему сходила с ума половина женщин Асгарда. Вторая предсказуемо млела от Бальдра. Этого бога весны Локи не переносил от слова «вообще». Его бесило то, что красавчик мог позволить себе увешаться кучей побрякушек, иметь гладкие щеки, томные голубые глаза, писать стишата – и все равно считался мужем хоть куда. То ли дело Тор. Истинный мужик. И в настоящий момент этот самый мужик беззастенчиво лапал красотку Сиф. Которая того и гляди прямо вся выпрыгнет из платья. Локи чуть не задохнулся от бешенства... и проснулся.   
Сон был чертовски реален. Локи вскочил с постели. Если он хочет, чтобы все было, как надо, то нельзя спать, ибо проспишь всё на свете. Он стал быстро собираться.   
  
Пир был в самом разгаре, когда туда заявился трикстер. Он привычно наврал что-то про неотложные дела, занял свое место и принялся наблюдать. Для конспирации пил Локи очень усердно. Опьянеть он не боялся. Злому трикстеру любая выпивка – только перевод добра.   
А беситься было от чего. Тор, этот клятый бабник и любитель приключений, ну ни капельки не выглядел недовольным. Он что, думает, что при живой жене будет куролесить как раньше? Ну-ну! А Сиф вообще напоминала свежекоронованную царицу. Растянув губы в улыбке и салютуя кубком, Локи придирчиво рассматривал женщину. Хороша, зараза. Особенно его выводили из себя красные пухлые губы Сиф и её высокая пышная грудь.   
– Шлюха, – прошептал Локи. – Шлю-ха-а, – повторил он с наслаждением.   
Локи был несправедлив. Самой натуральной шлюшкой являлась ангелоподобная Фрейя с её детским личиком и задорными кудряшками. Она меняла возлюбленных, как перчатки. Мужчины дружно клевали на её невинный вид. А однажды бесстыдница и вовсе отдалась аж четверым цвергам за красивое ожерелье. Впрочем, Локи подозревал, что истинной любовью Фрейи были исключительно кошки.   
Локи встряхнул рыжей гривой и направился к Сиф.   
– Потанцуй со мной, – обаятельно улыбнувшись, он с галантным поклоном протянул ей руку.   
Девушка ответила взглядом, полным снисходительного презрения:   
– Я устала.   
– Хм... – Локи наклонился, – бережешь силы для бурной ночи? Не рановато ли для невесты?   
На этот раз ему ответом послужила звонкая пощечина. Локи потер щеку, а улыбка, не покидая его губ, обратилась в хищный оскал:   
– Зря, красотка.   
Но Сиф резко развернулась, и русая коса пребольно хлестнула Локи по той же самой щеке.   
Вокруг захохотали.   
  
****   
То ли очень поздняя ночь, то ли слишком ранее утро. В садах Вальхаллы еще темно. Локи, покачиваясь, стоял у подножия башни. Нужное ему окно слабо светилось.   
– Шлюха, – бормотал перебравший трикстер.   
Превратиться в птичку удалось лишь с третьей попытки. Потом рыжий воробей, несколько раз споткнувшись и поздоровавшись с кустами, наконец-то взлетел и, совершив в воздухе мертвую петлю, растянулся на подоконнике.   
Сиф, как ни странно, сладко посапывала в целомудренном одиночестве. Ненавистная коса змеей свернулась на подушке. Локи вернул себе привычный облик. Сразу заныла щека, и в руке у пакостного бога, словно сконденсировавшись из воздуха, материализовался ледяной кинжал.   
Выходя из комнаты, Локи чувствовал себя победителем. Он добрался до свой спальни без приключений и уснул практически счастливым.


	12. Chapter 12

Пробуждение было отвратительным: Локи кто-то тряс за плечи. Точнее, из него вытрясали душу. Сия субстанция, видимо, решила покинуть тело вместе со вчерашним ужином, причем явно через все отверстия в голове одновременно.   
– ЫЫЫЫ, – простонал трикстер.   
– Что ты, ётунхемский выродок, сотворил?!   
Локи чем-то приложили по физиономии, едва не выбив глаз. Ощущения показались странно знакомыми.   
– Зачем?! – вопрошал грозный голос.   
– Ууууу... – простонал трикстер и, прикрыв ладонями лицо, с трудом открыл глаза.   
Сквозь пальцы он разглядел Одина, Фригг и Тора, который потрясал какой-то веревкой. Локи жалобно застонал.   
– Воды...   
– Я тя ща утоплю! – прорычал Тор, продолжая трясти тушку трикстера.   
Локи сымитировал обморок. Следовало что-то быстро придумать. Увы, мозг решил отомстить за ночное издевательство и тоже симулировал кому.   
Фригг была более милосердна:   
– Оставь его, он все равно ничего не соображает.   
Тор швырнул Локи обратно на койку и, выругавшись совсем непотребно, вышел, хлопнув дверью.   
– Через полчаса жду тебя у себя, – сказал Один и тоже вышел.   
Сфокусировав зрение, Локи разглядел, что брошенная Тором верёвка вовсе не верёвка, а заплетенные в косу женские волосы.   
Твою ётунову бабушку! Память вернулась мгновенно. Какого он вчера свалял дурака... Это ж надо додуматься оболванить Сиф! И надо же было так лохануться, повесив её косу в изголовье постели в качестве трофея! Остатки хмеля слетели моментально. Осталась лишь головная боль.   
  
Головная боль мучила и Тора. Зловредная и жгучая – такая бессовестно-рыжая головная боль. Вернувшаяся аж шестнадцать лет спустя с явным намерением стать хронической.   
Шестнадцать лет... Сначала Тор ждал Локи каждую минуту, потом – на днях, потом – в ближайшие месяцы, а потом как-то успокоился и со временем перестал ждать. И вот, пожалуйста! Как раз когда он уже вполне уверился, что всё, связанное с непутевым дядюшкой, было давно и неправда... Тот взял и вернулся! Да еще и не один, а с целым выводком. И это... Это – цверга ему под подушку! – было обидно! Потому что юношеский максимализм Тора где-то глубоко в душе все это время самодовольно нашептывал, что Локи сбежал из-за него, и мыкался, несчастный, с разбитым сердцем, и... А вообще – поделом! – так ему и надо, раз он такой. Неправильный! Так ведь? А вот и не так. Ибо трое детей – ага...   
Не то что бы лукавое огненное божество брезговало размениваться по мелочам, но не на этот раз. Даже Всеотец, хоть и ненадолго, но растерял свою всегдашнюю невозмутимость, и восклицание: «Силы предвечные!» – таки вырвалось из-под прикрывшей лицо руки, когда безумный его побратим порадовал Асгард неожиданным пополнением.   
А вот Тору все навязчивей думалось: было ли в действительности все то, что ему тогда – шестнадцать лет назад – мерещилось? Может, трикстер просто над ним поиздевался в своей жестокой манере. Но в таком случае, кто из них неправильный – Локи, у которого трое детей и о котором все знают, что он притворяется, как дышит? Или все же Тор, который повелся и навоображал себе кучу всякого такого, что в голову приличному мужчине не посмеет и закрасться?   
И если бы у самого Тора не было Сиф, он бы засомневался. Но Сиф была! Да, она совсем не из тех, кого можно безнаказанно игнорировать. Вон даже Локи ее заметил. Еще как заметил. Хотя, если вдуматься, какое ему вообще было дело до Сиф?!   
Хитрый, скрытный, так не похожий на остальных, возникающий из ниоткуда и уходящий в никуда трикстер, сам того не понимая, этой ночью сделал громовержцу самый жуткий и самый чудесный подарок, о котором можно было помыслить. И теперь праведный гнев мешался в душе Тора с каким-то диким и совершенно недостойным порядочного мужа весельем. И хорошо, что рядом были Один и Фригг, потому что, пока рыжее чудовище болталось беспомощной тряпичной куклой в его руках и глядело на него мутно и жалобно своими зеленющими глазищами, Тор ясно понял лишь одно: до Сиф Локи не было никакого дела. И будь они одни... Нет, всё же как хорошо, что рядом стояли мать и отец!   
  
С похмелья, не выспавшийся, в растрепанных чувствах – Локи вызывал жалость. Тор, видимо, уже остыл и хранил серьезную мину исключительно из чувства долга. А вот Сиф, которой пришлось повязать платок, была рассержена по-настоящему.   
Трикстер твердо решил не раскрывать своих истинных мотивов и, призвав все свои лицедейские таланты, закатил такой спектакль, что под конец проняло даже невесту Тора. Он-де тайно влюблен в Сиф и сотворил все исключительно из ревности.   
– Эх ты... – Тор был самодоволен до безобразия, – муж женовидный!   
Локи едва не подавился собственным ядом. Но роль надо выдержать до конца. Тем более, что опять заломило виски и переносицу.   
Порешили на том, что Локи исправит то, что он натворил.   
– Как? – поинтересовалась Фригг.   
– А это уже мои проблемы.   
Тор уже не прятал улыбку. Локи всегда умел удивлять. Порой даже приятно.   
Уже выходя из зала, Локи приблизительно знал, как он поступит. Всего-то нужен хороший парик. Точнее, очень хороший. Локи ухмыльнулся. Осталось только уговорить куаферов подписаться на это дело.   
  
****   
Братьев Ивальди никому не пришло бы в голову назвать куаферами или цирюльниками. Они были знатнейшими мастерами кузнечного дела во всем Свартальфахейме. И таково было их искусство, что они могли сделать любую вещь на свете из чего угодно. К ним-то и направился Локи.   
Когда надо, трикстер становился отменно вежлив и обаятелен. Он уже полчаса заливался соловьем о том, что пришел-де выразить свое восхищение.   
Гномы идиотами не были и давно сообразили, что трикстеру нужно что-то большее, чем просто созерцание прекрасного. Но вот что он им собрался предложить?   
– Локи, твои речи слаще меда, – сказал старший брат, – от них мы уже от них прилично окосели.   
Младший Ивальди широко улыбнулся, а старший продолжил:   
– Однако, ближе к делу. Что тебе надо?   
– Мне? – совершенно искренне удивился Локи. – Вот не поверишь, лично мне – ничего. Честное благородное.   
Братья одновременно приподняли кустистые брови. Впрочем, уловив двусмысленность, так же синхронно усмехнулись в бороды.   
– Тогда кому?   
Локи возвел глаза к потолку.   
– Ваше искусство сравнимо лишь с вашей проницательностью.   
Развлечений у цвергов было немного, новости к ним доходили редко, короче, умельцы скучали.   
Ивальди смотрели на Локи со всевозрастающим любопытством, а тот снова замолк, выдерживая паузу.   
– Ладно, говори уже, что кому нужно. Возможно, ты это получишь.   
Локи весело блеснул глазами, потом заговорщически понизил голос и прошептал:   
– Сиф.   
Ивальди были не слишком впечатлены:   
– Сиф? Чего ей? Ожерелье? Браслеты? Пусть приходит сама. Обслужим по первому разряду, – хохотнули цверги, вспоминая о том, как расплачивалась за побрякушки Фрейя.   
Локи злокозненно улыбнулся:   
– Я не уверен, что вы бы захотели. К тому же, ей нужна куда более искусная вещь, чем просто украшения.   
Ивальди стало по-настоящему любопытно. Локи тянуть не стал.   
– Ей нужны волосы.   
Братьев удалось удивить.   
– Волосы?!   
– Волосы, волосы, – хихикнул Локи, – она лысая.   
– Да ты что?!   
– Ага! Как моя коленка! – Локи выразительно хлопнул себя по бедру.   
В ответ раздался дружный хохот.   
  
Волосы были прекрасны. Сделанные из самого чистого золота, мягкие и шелковистые, они обладали способностью прирастать к голове того, кто их приложит. Вообще, Ивальди прикинули, что, оказав услугу будущей царице Асгарда, они получат неплохую рекламу и много выгод в будущем. Локи, схватив вожделенную гриву, уже был готов сделать ноги, когда его за руку схватил старший Ивальди.   
– Подожди еще немного.   
Локи мгновенно поплохело от мыслей о возможной плате за цвергские труды. Однако цверги просто рассуждали глобально и решили расширить клиентуру. Молотки братьев застучали вновь.   
– Вот, возьми еще подарки для своих.   
Локи, не скрывая восхищения, осмотрел предложенное копье. Оно удивительно удобно ложилось в руку и при этом отличалось красотой формы и искусной резьбой.   
– Мы назвали его Гунгнир. Оно способно поразить любую цель, разбить любой щит и панцирь. Отдай его Одину в знак нашего уважения. А это корабль Скидбладнир – для Фрейра.   
Трикстер удивленно хлопал глазами на сложенное нечто. Как оказалось, это был самый большой корабль в мире, и, куда бы он ни плыл, для него всегда дул попутный ветер. При этом его можно свернуть как холст до размеров ладони.   
Локи поблагодарил мастеров, поклонился и вышел. Как только он покинул дружелюбных братьев, у него стремительно начало портиться настроение. Все хорошие вещи всегда достаются Одину и бабам. Это несправедливо. Пожалуй, стоило преподнести что-то Тору. Так, на будущее.   
Но возвращаться к братьям Ивальди глупо. Ведь по большому счету ему нечего переложить им взамен. Все, что у него есть – это мозги. Локи потер лоб. А что? Голова – это тоже товар.   
  
****   
В горле у Локи пересохло. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Он еще ни разу не делал подарков Тору, и ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы Мьёльнир тому понравился.   
Трикстер по пути домой развел некоего гнома Синдри на слабо. И тот побился об заклад на голову Локи, что сумеет сделать вещь искуснее, чем братья Ивальди.   
– Вот! Возьми! – сказал цверг, закончив свою работу вопреки всем стараниям трикстера, и вытер наконец пот со лба. – Одину – кольцо Драупнир, дабы приумножились его богатство и слава. Фрейру – вепря Гулиннбурсти, ибо негоже брату отставать от сестры хоть в чем-то. А это – молот Мьёльнир, и предназначен он Тору. Во всем мире нет ничего, что бы могло выдержать его удар, а, поразив цель, он сам возвращается в руки своего хозяина.   
  
Теперь Локи и Синдри стояли перед Одином, Фригг, Тором и Сиф, которые должны были определить, чьи дары круче. И поскольку приоритеты асов за время короткого отсутствия трикстера нисколько не изменились, окончательный выбор стоял между копьем и молотом. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Локи было на что надеяться. Правда, странно, что не позвали Фрейра.   
Тор находился в полном раздрае. С одной стороны, молот, несомненно, лучше всяких там колец, копий, лодок и волос и диких свиней. Настоящая вещь. Мужская. Как раз по его руке. А главное, он почему-то не сомневался, что Локи затеял весь сыр-бор только ради этого и предназначил Мьёльнир ему. Однако, с другой стороны, цена такого признания была слишком высока, и следовало как-то, не обидев этого придурка, сказать, что молот – полный отстой. Тор усердно подбирал выражения и пытался хоть немного угомонить свою так некстати расшалившуюся совесть. Хорошо трикстеру! Он сроду за словом в карман не лез, да и совести у него нет.   
– Только Гунгнир достоин царя Асгарда, – наконец-то нашел подходящую формулировку Громовержец.   
– А мне кажется, что именно молот – лучшее из всего предложенного, – певуче протянула Сиф. Ей не терпелось поквитаться. – И никакие копья с ним не сравнятся.   
– Мьёльнир! – вынес свой вердикт Один.   
У Тора внутри все похолодело. Как же так?! Ведь Локи притащил им настоящие сокровища. И пришел сюда за защитой. А его... да как можно вообще сравнивать волосы, копья и молотки, когда на кону жизнь? Локи же свой! Пусть и полукровка.   
За растерянное и обиженное выражение лица Тора Локи был готов отдать не только голову. Но чем же он тогда целоваться будет?   
– А вы что скажете, царица? – Синдри уже понял, что любимчиком асов Локи не является и что его отдадут, да еще и приплатят. А учитывая, что самой Фригг ничего не досталось, то сомневаться в ответе не приходилось.   
– Сын мой, Синдри сделал тебе роскошный подарок. Лучший.   
Молот захотелось испытать прямо сейчас. Особенно когда цверг извлек огромных размеров нож и с весьма кровожадной улыбкой направился к безмятежному Локи. Этот спокойный вид и не дал Тору сорваться, нарушив все законы гостеприимства.   
– Что ты хочешь сделать? – спокойно поинтересовался трикстер.   
– Забрать то, что мне принадлежит – твою голову.   
– Каким образом? – тянул время бог насмешки.   
– Я её отрежу, – в тон ответил Синдри.   
Локи расстегнул шитый золотом ворот и обнажил шею. Её белизна подчеркивалась темно-зеленым шелком рубашки и от этого бог обмана казался особенно беззащитным.   
– Хочешь резать тут? – Локи провел длинным гибким пальцем по коже.   
У Тора перехватило дыхание. Идиот, что он делает?! Ему бежать надо, и Тор немедленно отправится в погоню, приложит все усилия к поимке... и не найдет трикстера.   
– Ну можно и не тут, если тебе полы пачкать не хочется. Пойдем во двор, – осклабился цверг.   
– Да хоть куда. Только шею не трогай, – ухмыльнулся Локи и в ответ на округлившиеся глаза гнома спокойно пояснил: – Уговор был о голове. Она твоя. А вот на шею ты прав не имеешь. Всё честно!   
Цверг побагровел. Его провели самым наглым образом, а, судя по насмешливым лицам присутствующих, рыжей бестии все спустят с рук.   
– Ахррр! Я все-таки накажу тебя и зашью твой лживый рот! – с невесть откуда взявшейся огромной иглой наперевес Синдри бросился к Локи.   
Тот дожидаться не стал, и скоро по залу прыгали от души веселящийся трикстер и гневно пыхтящий гном.   
– Довольно! Прекратите этот балаган! – рявкнул Тор. – Если не можешь забрать голову, не вредя шее, то убирайся!   
Для убедительности Громовержец взмахнул молотом, и тучи, которые уже собрались над Асгардом с начала этого странного спора, озарила молния. Синдри понял, что тут прав тот, у кого больше прав, и сейчас это явно не он. Ему ничего не осталось, кроме как убраться восвояси, проклиная лживого трикстера и вероломных асов. А молот... ну что ж! Посмотрим, сможет ли Тор его удержать.   
  
Оставшись одни, асы замолчали. Тор крепко сжимал подарок и не знал, что делать дальше. Сиф он прекрасно понимал. Но вот Один... Как же все-таки он мог?!   
Локи сложил руки на груди и теперь наблюдал в окно за удалявшимся гномом.   
– Мы знали, что ты вывернешься, – раздался беспечный голос Одина, – но всем было интересно – как.   
Локи проводил взглядом Синдри и, ни слова не говоря, вышел из зала.


	13. Chapter 13

Опираясь на невысокое ограждение тренировочной площадки, Локи наблюдал за схваткой. Фенрир без особого труда гонял по полю сразу десяток воинов, а ведь он совсем еще дитя. Локи на полном серьезе только что не раздувался от гордости за сына.   
– Он станет великим воином, – сказал подошедший Тюр.   
Трикстер расплылся в улыбке. В этот момент Фенрир опрокинул последнего бойца и подскочил к отцу.   
– Пап! Видал, как я их?!   
– Да! – Локи обнял сына и погладил по лохматой голове. – Горжусь тобой, волчонок, – шепнул он в симпатичное остроконечное ушко.   
Фенрир в ответ довольно оскалился, демонстрируя весьма хищного вида клычки.   
Тюра эта идиллия раздражала. Он полагал, что мудрый наставник обязан быть строгим, а ученик – исправлять свои ошибки. Поэтому хорошенько отчитал мальчишку за все промахи, настоящие и мнимые. Но сын Локи почти не слушал и продолжал ластиться к отцу.   
«Он становится неуправляемым», – сделал про себя вывод бог войны, глядя вслед удаляющимся Локи и Фенриру. А трикстер, чей мозг соображал куда лучше, когда его обладатель находился в хорошем расположении духа, придумал способ исправить то, что его не устраивает.   
  
Локи не врал, когда пообещал Хель скоро появиться. Он и в самом деле очень быстро нагрянул в гости к дочери.   
– Как ты?   
Хель не казалась подавленной, впрочем, счастливой или хотя бы умиротворенной назвать её тоже было нельзя. Однако, возможно, дело вовсе не в ее душевном состоянии, ибо... Выглядела она, мягко говоря, необычно – до такой степени, что, полагаясь лишь на зрение, Локи вряд ли бы узнал в этом неуловимо-изменчивом существе свою дочь. Потому что это не было иллюзией, мороком, который бог лжи мог бы легко скинуть. Таковой стала сама ее суть. Неизменной, словно застывшей в глубине, и текуче-многоликой снаружи. Смерть имела много лиц, и каждый видел её по своему.   
– Привыкла, – ответила она просто и без упрека. Только знакомого красно-рыжего оттенка волосы взметнулись как от порыва несуществующего ветра и, словно огонь – дымом, подернулись сединой. – Иногда сюда попадают интересные экземпляры.   
Привычка, смирение. Он сам от всего этого бегал всю жизнь. Похоже, он действительно бог обмана. Вот даже себя умудрился обмануть, убедившись, что действует в интересах дочери.   
– Хель, я хотел как лучше.   
– Я знаю, – эхом откликнулась она, и ее глаза в который раз за последние несколько минут поменяли цвет – на этот раз с болотно-зеленого на тускло-серый. – Расскажи мне, что творится там...   
Локи уже открыл рот, чтобы изложить последние сплетни как можно забавнее, когда Хель продолжила:   
– Я скучаю по... – она на миг стала собой – такой, какой Локи ее знал с рождения, а в следующий ему показалось, что он смотрит в зеркало, – Фенриру.   
Это было ложью и не ложью. Невысказанное, затаенное задело Локи сильнее, чем любая истерика. Это над собой он мог потешаться, а над дочерью – нет. Даже для определения «девичья блажь» у него не поворачивался язык. Знал всё на своей шкуре. Только не хотел он, как предлагала Фрейя, в очередной раз окрысившаяся на Бальдра, подлить тому приворотного зелья. Любовная магия недолговечна. Да и Один не позволит постоянно держать своего сына в дурмане чар.   
Тогда Локи решил, что лучше совсем не знать вкуса любви, чем потом терзаться тоскою. Сейчас он так не думал. Надо было хотя бы попытаться.   
– Фенрир гоняет Тюра, как зайца, по ристалищу.   
Младший братишка всегда был задирой. Хель улыбнулась, а Локи на один долгий момент был уверен, что ему улыбается Ангрбода – совсем-совсем молоденькая – из тех времен, когда он о ней еще и не слышал.   
  
****   
Сиф теперь обладала самой роскошной шевелюрой во всех девяти мирах и безбожно этим хвасталась. Больше она не собирала волосы в косу, а позволяла им свободно ниспадать почти до щиколоток. Тор иногда горделиво проводил рукой по этим сияющим локонам.   
– Она станет достойной женой царского сына, – говорили все вокруг.   
  
Локи только скрипел зубами, глядя на эту парочку. Даже то, что Тор не выглядел влюбленным, страданий не облегчало. Напротив, виделась трикстеру в этом какая-то безысходность. Любовь-то проходит, а вот трезвый расчет более чем долговечен. Как партия для наследника, Сиф – лучший вариант. Все были довольны. Все, кроме Локи.   
Уж давно было пора перестать страдать, а он всё томился, как мальчишка. И Тор, как назло, с каждым годом делался все более и более привлекательным. И Локи решился. Пусть только один раз. Но...   
  
– Похотливый козёл! Двуличный мерзавец! Извращенец! – богиня любви, подобрав подол платья, забралась на табуретку и уже с неё обрушила на голову просителя весь свой праведный гнев.   
Трикстер обалдело хлопал ресницами. И это – Фрейя?! Приятельница? Та, ради кого он рвал задницу?! Ну не в прямом смысле, конечно. Но все-таки!   
Женщина вдруг совершенно неожиданно успокоилась и даже улыбнулась:   
– Нет! Любовного зелья ты не получишь. Из принципа! – пояснила она.   
Локи аж поперхнулся. Кто бы говорил о принципах! Она же в свое время сама предлагала... Возмущение, желчь и гнев бурлили в боге огня разом, и только невозможность выплеснуть все чувства одновременно спасла Асгард от разрушения, а Фрейю – от словесного разноса.   
Сама богиня, глядя на стремительно менявшую цвет физиономию трикстера, неожиданно пакостно хихикнула. Тут Локи и понял, что когда-то сильно проштрафился. Правда, пока он не мог сообразить, когда именно, но все же в нем вспыхнула надежда, что есть шанс отговориться. Это его и угомонило.   
– Милая, ну сама подумай, где я и где принципы? – Локи галантно подал руку, помогая Фрейе спуститься. – В любви как на войне – хороши все средства. И с каких это пор тебя стали смущать извращения?   
Богиня задумалась. Нет, вроде женщин у неё не было. По крайней мере, в трезвом состоянии. Ну, не воспринимать же невинные девичьи ласки валькирий всерьез! Фу, злоречивый мерзавец.   
– Милый, – Фрейя точно скопировала тон Локи, – ну не получишь ты от меня того, что я предлагала твой дочери. Как ты визжал...   
– Я нормально говорил, – буркнул трикстер, понимая, что сейчас его будут бить его же собственным оружием.   
– …что это лишь ненадолго, что одна ночь подарит лишь боль воспоминаний, что для истинной любви необходимо не только тело. А, по-моему, ты просто завидовал Хель. Короче, считай это женской солидарностью!   
Тут Локи снова поперхнулся. Фрейя и солидарность! Тем более женская! Да она перегрызлась со всеми главными асгардскими красотками. А Хель красоткой не была. Так вот в чем дело! Но тут он услышал такое!   
– К тому же... если мне не изменят память, а на некоторые вещи она у меня очень хорошая, в свое время именно ты сам умолял меня ни-ког-да не давать тебе любовных эликсиров, даже если ты будешь валяться у меня в ногах!   
Что-то такое было, только очень давно и неправда. Но взглянув на приятельницу, Локи понял – спорить бесполезно:   
– Хорошо, милая, ты права. Ты абсолютно права. Я действительно ошибался. Значит, не дашь?   
Фрейя горделиво покачала головой, упиваясь торжеством:   
– Нет! Сам, милый, сааам!   
Бог обмана горестно вздохнул:   
– Ну сам так сам.   
Когда он ушел, Фрейя задумалась. А не поторопилась ли она с отказом? Впрочем, ей тоже было интересно, как Локи собрался окучивать Тора. Ведь всем известно, что первенец Всеотца – образец правильности. Особенно если учесть, что Фрейя знала, по кому громовержец «сохнет» еще с юности.   
Кстати, Локи так никогда и не узнал, что в тот раз, когда Тор пришел к ней первый раз за «уроком любви», он его действительно получил – только на словах. У Фрейи действительно были принципы. Свои принципы.   
  
На самом деле, покинув богиню любви, Локи меньше всего думал о Торе. Как сделать Хель счастливой – вот он, вопрос на миллион. В голову не приходило ничего гениального. Амулет, чары, зелья... У всех идей имелся один существенный недостаток – Один. Он просто не потерпит такого брака.   
Когда к нему подошел Тор, Локи уже третий час, сидя на травке в саду, пялился на чертополох.   
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – Громовержец воплощал собой недоумение. – Цветами любуешься?   
Локи еще раз окинул взглядом растение. Неясные щекочущие ощущения, предвещающие очередную особо удачную шутку, родились где-то в области позвоночника.   
– Угу. Оно прекрасно.   
Тор тоже уставился на сорняк.   
– Смотри, как причудливы листья, – Локи, как завороженный, протянул руку и коснулся пальцем колючки, – сколько игл оберегают этот, в сущности, нежный и прекрасный цветок.   
Тор, сам не зная от чего, почувствовал смущение. Он уже хотел брякнуть что-то типа «муж женовидный», но не был уверен, что Локи его услышит. Ему ни разу не доводилось видеть того таким... таким... Казалось, Локи поделился с ним чем-то сокровенным. Тор сел рядом.   
Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Только рыжая голова совсем рядом. Еще немного – и она доверчиво ляжет на могучее плечо Громовержца. Эээ... а ведь Тор скоро женится! Дядя же был женат. Трех деток прижил! И ему, Тору, пора. Он встал и, не прощаясь, покинул Локи.   
Только сейчас он заметил, как жарок летний день. А еще почему-то он чувствовал неясную вину перед Сиф. Она ведь была хорошей и нравилась Тору во всех отношениях. И Фригг говорила, что надо оказывать невесте знаки внимания. Подарки там всякие. Ни серег, ни браслетов под рукой у Тора не было. А глодало задарить ну хоть что-то прямо сейчас. Покрутившись по поляне, он наткнулся еще на один чертополох. Не вовремя вспомнился Локи. Тор затряс головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. А вот цветы... И оригинально, кстати. Локи же они нравятся.   
Перед Сиф Тор предстал с букетом чертополоха в ободранных руках.   
– Что это за веник? – беленький хорошенький пальчик ткнул в подношение.   
– Цветы. Тебе, – Тор был обескуражен.   
– Это цветы?! Ты издеваешься?   
– Нет, я хотел сделать тебе приятное!   
– Подарив колючки?!   
– Они красивые...   
– Идиот! – красивое лицо исказила гримаса гнева.   
Жениху ничего не оставалось, кроме как громыхнуть дверью.   
Тор искал Локи. Исключительно для того, чтобы набить ему морду. Ну или высказать ему все, что думает о его ненормальных вкусах – громко и доступно! Но если трикстер не желал быть найденным, то разыскать его можно было только с помощью Хеймдалля – и то не всегда. К матери бежать недостойно, да и к отцу не пойдешь жаловаться. Что-что, а Тор понимал – одобрения или помощи там ждать не придется.   
С такими невеселыми мыслями Тор добрёл до своих козлов.   
– Ну, свалял я дурака. Ну, зачем же так сразу-то визжать и обзываться?   
Тангниостр ткнулся мордой в широкую ладонь, а Тангриснир положил рогатую голову Тору на плечо. Эти-то двое его сроду не подводили, а главное, всегда готовы были выслушать.   
  
Сиф успокоилась куда быстрее. Тор есть Тор. Зато он наследник престола. Красивый, сильный и вообще. А то, что мозгов у него кот наплакал, так оно и к лучшему. Вон Один умный, так Фригг пикнуть лишний раз не смеет. Колючки? Ерунда. Теперь Тору придется изрядно покрутиться, добывая для неё что-нибудь несомненно прекрасное в качестве извинения. Надо только решить, какой подарок она хочет, и найти этого придурка, чтобы проконтролировать.   
Будущий царь обнаружился в совсем не царственном месте – в загоне для скота, где сидел на соломе и обнимался с двумя своими вонючими козлами. Сиф осторожно подошла поближе. Тор оглаживал своим рогатым морды:   
– …вы одни меня понимаете. А все остальные ни ухом, ни рылом. Эх, кабы вы были девками, я бы на вас женился...   
Сиф взмахнула юбками, развернулась и пошла прочь, плюясь и бормоча:   
– Тор – ну, что за идиот?! На козлах жениться собрался! Ага – самая подходящая для него партия! Совсем спятил... Один, великий Всеотец, за что мне это?!   
Сама не замечая, она говорила это чуть громче, чем следовало. А в мире, где не всегда ясно, кто есть кто, это, как известно, крайне не разумно.   
  
Локи едва не пищал от нетерпения. Трикстер рассчитывал разве что на глупую ссору, но такого шикарного поворота событий он не ожидал. Нет. Он молчал. Он даже иногда готов был засунуть себе кулак в зубы, чтоб не влезть больше нужного. Самая лучшая шутка или месть – это когда объекты сами себе роют яму, а шутник вроде как и ни причем. Вот и сейчас асгардские языки мололи без его участия. Почти. Он только однажды тихо так спросил:   
– А вот интересно, решился бы Один оставить престол сумасшедшему?   
Всё. Больше говорить ничего и не надо. Все более и более громкие шёпотки твердили, что Тор спятил, и следующим царем станет Бальдр. И доказательства приводили: Громовержец на глаза никому не показывался. Вообще-то, в этом не было ничего не обычного: Тор отправился проветриться по Мидгарду. А вот когда вернулся, его ждал большой сюрприз.   
  
Один принял сына как ни в чем не бывало. Попенял ему за недостаточно бодрый вид – и всё. О том, что тут происходило, поведал Браги.   
– Не, я-то ни минуты не думал, что ты спятил. Но вокруг только и разговоров, что Всеотец тебя выгнал, и трон достанется Бальдру.   
Тор похлопал глазищами. Дааа. Чудны дела в Асгарде, а он, похоже, не самый большой дурак. Странно другое. Сиф – его верная подруга, вовсю увивалась вокруг Бальдра. Однако она стала следующей, кто прискакал к пока что наследнику:   
– Тор, дорогой. Я так скучала. Не знала, вернешься ли ты...   
Красивая. И подарок Локи, предмет зависти всех богинь, сиял мягким золотым светом. Тор вдруг понял, что чувствует не столько обиду, сколько некоторое облегчение.   
– Сиф, может, я и спятил, как говорят...   
– Не мели чепухи! – Сиф знала, что надо только настоять на своем, и все будет так, как должно. Тор снова начнёт её слушать.   
– Не перебивай меня, – Тор не хотел быть грубым, но рявкнул не слабо. Формулировать мысли ему и так сложно, а тут еще кое-кто изволит зудеть над ухом. – Так вот. Мне нужен кто-то, кому я могу доверить спину в трудный момент.   
– Кто-то вроде твоих козлов? – съязвила Сиф.   
– Увы, это не ты, – Тор не дал себя сбить. – Так вот. Будет лучше, если ты сама объявишь, что расстаешься со мной.   
Сиф все еще не верила своим ушам. Такого просто не могло быть! Не мог её обычно покладистый жених так ни с того ни с сего проявить характер. Но Тор уже любезно открыл перед ней дверь. Намек был более чем прозрачен. Оставалась последняя надежда.   
  
Сиф обратилась к Фригг. Та, в свою очередь, все-таки поговорила с Одином, тем более что Сиф действительно являлась идеальной кандидатурой. И Всеотец вызвал сына для «мужского разговора».   
– Ты сам хотел жениться и прекрасно понимаешь, что пора. Что до Бальдра, то, опять-таки, учитывая все твои похождения, которые ты даже и не думал скрывать... Короче, давай рассуждать здраво. К тому же, можешь спросить у Хеймдалля, что ничего у Сиф с Бальдром не было.   
Отец давил долго и умело. Он четко по пунктам доказывал, как нелогично решение Громовержца. Однако безусловным авторитетом Один для Тора перестал быть достаточно давно. Сразу после того, как, усмехаясь, залез верхом на Слейпнира со словами: «Надо объездить племянничка. А то будет таким же неуправляемым, как и его папаша».   
Конечно, это была шутка. Но шутка какая-то неправильная. Если жеребенок – сын Локи, то гадко использовать его как ездового коня. Если нет, то почему Всеотец ни разу не заступился за Локи?   
– Если она так тебе нравится, сам на ней женись. А я не хочу брать в жены ту, которая готова в любой момент от меня отказаться ради более выгодной партии.   
Он опасался, что увязнет в споре, если начнёт объяснять отцу всё, чем руководствовался при принятии решения.   
– Не хочу, – еще раз на всякий случай твердо сказал Тор.   
Один вздернул бороду:   
– Глупо отказываться от лучшей невесты в Асгарде. Но, не могу не признать, что это первое твое мудрое решение.


	14. Chapter 14

Пиры, походы – для Тора все шло своим чередом. Даже дядя вроде как поутих, и теперь скандалы ограничивались разве что слухами про очередного аса, который обзавелся рогами с подачи бога огня. Тор только морщился.   
Ничто не предвещало такого поворота событий. Прорицатели на подобных «мелочах» внимание не заостряют – им подавай нечто глобальное. Однако это стало самой натуральной засадой. Мьёльнир пропал.   
Тор уже успел порядком сродниться с подарком Локи – и тут такое! Он честно пытался провести сыскные мероприятия самостоятельно. Даже к Фрейе за её волшебным плащом обращался. Но сыщик из Тора никакой. Молот не откликался на призывы. А если учесть, что Мьёльнир занимал важное место в арсенале Асгарда, то дело приняло государственный оборот.   
Совет, состоящий из Одина, Тора и Тюра (остальным достались роли статистов) вопрошающе уставился на Локи. Вслух никто подозрения пока не озвучил, но трикстер печенкой чуял, что сейчас всех собак будут вешать на него. Он смерил племянника с ног до головы странным взглядом и молча уставился в окно.   
– Ну и какие у вас будут идеи по этому поводу? – Один с мрачным намеком посмотрел в сторону Локи.   
Бог насмешки сцепил зубы, искренне сожалея, что пропал именно Торов молот, а не Одиновский Гунгнир. Вот тогда бы он оторвался вволю! Впрочем, пожалуй, и сейчас не следовало молчать. Вон Тюр уже разинул рот.   
– Локи, не мог бы ты хотя бы узнать, куда он делся... пожалуйста, – послышался вежливый голос Громовержца.   
Тор просил! Это подействовало на Локи не хуже удара по голове. Трикстер моментально подорвался:   
– У меня есть кое-какие мысли по этому поводу. А сейчас я должен идти, – протараторил он и стрелой рванул к выходу.   
То, что Тор не подозревал его во всех смертных грехах, не просто грело – припекало так, что трикстер просто не мог усидеть на месте. Молот ему найти? Да как два пальца...   
  
Найти пропажу для Локи было не сложно. Колдун он или кто? Да и мозгами трикстер пользоваться не стыдился. Желающих спереть Мьёльнир множество, а вот возможности есть не у всех. По хорошему, таких всего трое. Тору оно незачем. Можно, конечно, было предположить замысловатую интригу, но перед столь хитровымученным ходом спасовал бы даже изощренный ум бога обмана.   
– Могу, конечно, я, – рассуждал Локи, – но я точно знаю, что я этого не делал. И вчера был трезв, как стекло. Следовательно, это не я. Значит...   
Значит, логично предположить, что это никто иной как Синдри — создатель Мьёльнира. Уж у старого прохвоста наверняка остались какие-нибудь секреты. Локи и сам бы так поступил.   
– Я гениален, – сделал вывод Локи и отправился на проверку своей версии.   
  
– Если бы было все так просто, – бормотал себе под нос Локи, в десятый раз обшаривая дом Синдри под видом крысы, – то я, наверно, был бы уже царём Асгарда, а Тор...   
Про Тора думать было вредно. Мысли совершенно переставали заниматься делом, а сам трикстер начинал погружаться в мечтательно-аморфное состояние, что было чрезвычайно опасно. Но Локи все-таки везло. Иногда.   
Не успел он еще как следует уплыть, как вернулся цверг, и чуткий крысиный нос уловил ясные запахи царства ледяных великанов. Локи обозвал себя балбесом. Общение с асами здорово притупило его острый ум. Нельзя же всех считать такими недалекими простаками. Синдри молот не нужен, и прятать у себя он его не станет. Осталось только узнать, куда этот паразит таскался.   
Локи снова повезло. Соседи у достаточно противного, завистливого и не самого приятного в общении цверга оказались разговорчивыми. Очень скоро очаровательному асу, который щедро расплачивался за ничего не стоящие безделушки звонким золотом и расточал во все стороны восхищенные улыбки, поведали, что в последнее время у Синдри появился новый клиент. Не совсем правильный.   
Зная имя, найти мелкого князька из Ётунхейма – великана Трюма – было для Локи парой пустяков. Но тут удача перестала улыбаться и начала издевательски хихикать.   
– На меня твои уловки не действуют, – презрительно сказал Трюм, вытаскивая Локи из своего дома за шкирку, – вали давай отсюда. А асам передай: если хотят свой молот, то пусть отдадут мне Фрейю!   
Локи обиженно засопел:   
– Да что вы на ней все помешались-то?!   
– Говорят, – страшная морда Трюма расплылась в улыбке, – она самая красивая во всех девяти мирах. Она теперь моя невеста. Так и знай.   
– Говорят? – переспросил трикстер, – а… ну ладно, передам. Хотя... – добавил он тише, – кому и кобыла невеста!   
  
– Ну? – потребовал ответа Один после приветствий.   
– Что «ну»? – Локи был само недоумение.   
– Где молот?! – рявкнул Тюр.   
Тор же предпочитал молчать. Сам потерял, и требовать что-то от Локи при этом было... ну, наверно, надо хотя бы повежливее.   
– Аааа, Мьёльнир? Который благородные асы получили благодаря нечестным уловкам полукровки? И который они благополучно прощелкали? – трикстер скалился самым наглым образом.   
Тору захотелось тут же послать все свои благие намерения подальше и хорошенько встряхнуть Локи за плечи.   
– Ну, у меня есть для вас две новости, – продолжил бог насмешки, – одна хорошая, другая – очень хорошая. С какой начать?   
Один знал своего побратима не первый год. Судя по всему, на горизонте маячила очередная пакость.   
– Давай с той, которая очень хорошая, – вздохнул он.   
– Фрейя! – преувеличенно-радостно возвестил Локи, – тебя всё-таки ждет семейное счастье!   
  
****   
– Всеотец! Как же они в этом ходят?!   
Тор, наряженный в платье, путался в длинном подоле.   
– Думаешь, он знает? – отозвался Локи, крутясь перед зеркалом.   
Он-то чувствовал себя просто отлично. Любая смена личины для трикстера — развлечение. Тем более, такое пикантное. Громовержец наотрез отказался от идеи расплаты богиней любви за собственное ротозейство и скрипя зубами согласился на авантюру, предложенную, как ни странно, Хеймдаллем. Такой подставы от Всевидящего не ожидал никто. Но идея неожиданно понравилась отдельным, явно несознательным личностям:   
– Пора тебе стать уже большим мальчиком, – с коварной улыбкой поддержала Хеймдалля Фрейя.   
– Сам потерял, сам и возвращай, – согласилась Сиф.   
Увидеть бывшего жениха в платье – чем не месть?   
Как выяснилось, среди асов нашлось немало тех, кто не против посмотреть, чем обернется маскарад. Тору только и оставалось, что сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. В конце концов, он мужчина, и даже тысяча платьев не сделает его менее могучим воином.   
Обряжали Тора всем миром. Ни на одной невесте не было столько драгоценностей, и весили они не меньше доспехов. Но это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что приготовила Сиф.   
– Ну, а сейчас, – она, хищно мурлыкая, открыла ларец, – сделаем из тебя настоящую красавицу!   
Тор с ужасом уставился на баночки, скляночки, кисточки и помады. Бывшая невеста была удовлетворена.   
Локи, до этого молча наблюдавший за мученьями племянника, не выдержал:   
– Я поеду с тобой. Невесте нужна служанка и подружка, – просто так отпустить гладко выбритого, накрашенного, пахнущего духами Тора по степям и весям почему-то вдруг показалось непростительной глупостью.   
На Локи также немедленно нацепили платье, и теперь спотыкающегося и тихо матерящегося Тора сопровождала стройная и рыжая подруга.   
  
Когда Синдри вручил Трюму молот, то ясно дал понять, что игрушку асам нельзя возвращать ни в коем случае. Но разве гном – указ великану? Да и что толку от знаменитого Мьёльнира, если им нельзя помахать в бою, а можно только хранить, зарыв поглубже?   
Трюм, может, и жаждал славы, но только не славы хранителя. Стать мужем первой красотки в девяти мирах куда интереснее. Поэтому, когда явился ётун-полукровка, великан не колебался: Фрейю в жены – и точка!   
Трюм не сильно удивился, когда ему доложили, что благородная дама уже в пути. Осталось только не ударить в грязь лицом. Что там любят асы? Пировать. Сказано – сделано. Где Трюм достал в ледяных пустынях вполне приличное стадо крупного и мелкого рогатого скота, для истории осталось загадкой, но к вечеру в доме стол ломился от яств, дом – от гостей, а сам Трюм – от гордости.   
Невеста была ээээ.... ну... как бы... короче, слухи об изяществе оказались несколько преувеличены: на локтя на один-два в высоту и на десяток-другой лиспундов* в объёме. Служанка рядом с ней казалась самой натуральной тростиночкой. Ну да ладно. Трюм сам не мелкий. Может, оно и к лучшему.   
– Добро пожаловать, госпожа и хозяйка, – пусть асы знают, что ётуны при необходимости могут быть очень галантными.   
Невеста кашлянула и пробасила в ответ:   
– И тебе не болеть.   
Специфическое произношение и голос вызвали закономерное удивление:   
– Ээээ... что у прекрасной госпожи с голосом?   
Что хотел ответить на это Тор, опять-таки осталось неизвестным, так как Локи, сладко улыбнувшись и послав Трюму убийственный взгляд из-под черных насурьмленных ресниц, почти пропел:   
– Моя госпожа так стремилась сюда, что пыль дорожная ей стала колом в горле.   
– А...– крякнул в ответ Трюм, обозревая сладкоречивую подружку невесты.   
Та кокетливо провела кончиком рыжей косы по своим губам. Тору показалось, что в зале стало жарко.   
Законы гостеприимства требовали или убить пришельцев, или кормить их. Поскольку особой тяги к некрофилии Трюм не испытывал, то пригласил всех за стол. Место для служанки или подружки Фрейи – Трюм так и не понял, кто эта шустрая девица – предназначалось не самое почетное. Но рыжая бестия, поведя плечом и откинув косу на спину, заявила, что хочет быть поближе к своей госпоже.   
Сам Тор только облегченно вздохнул. Локи ни в коем случае не следовало выпускать из виду. Вот чуяло сердце Громовержца – натворит он дел. Поэтому, когда это чудо в зеленом бархатном платье уселось так близко, что можно было дотронуться до него коленом иди локтем, Тор немного расслабился. Да и есть хотелось на почве всех треволнений, мягко говоря, зверски.   
У Трюма самого был всегда отличный аппетит, но он свято полагал, что благородные дамы питаются несколько иначе. Однако бычья грудинка, свиной окорок и восемь лососей, исчезнувшие в глотке невесты, немного озадачили. А когда невеста присосалась к бочонку с пивом вполне профессионально, жених не удержался:   
– Странная дева. Пиво так глотает, словно… доблестный муж.   
Тор поперхнулся и вытер пятерней губы. Так вот почему его так усердно пихали под ребра. Ётун! Громовержец беспомощно оглянулся на Локи.   
Трикстер не растерялся. Порхая ресницами, он проникновенным, низким голосом сообщил:   
– Суженая твоя так сюда торопилась, что капли воды в рот не брала. Голод не шутка. И надо было ей подкрепиться... – Локи с намеком облизнул губы.   
Получилось, конечно, пошловато. Мммм, прямо скажем, очень развратно. Причем настолько, что у Трюма, да и у остальных присутствующих вопросы сразу отпали.   
А Локи упивался комедией. Особенно грело душу пыхтение Тора. Ему показалось, что некоторые взгляды бога грома в его сторону были немного нескромными. Знал бы – надел бы платье с вырезом поглубже.   
Тор действительно тяжело дышал от напряжения. Локи явно перегибает палку. Нельзя так. Вон уже сколько типов на него слюной исходят. Даже Трюма проняло. Мужика надо отвлечь. Срочно! Одинсон собрал волю в кулак, морду в кучку – и выдавил то, что, как он считал, было очаровательной улыбкой.   
– Милый жених мой...   
Локи обуял ужас. Случилось страшное: Тор открыло рот. Ведь договаривались же!   
– …Времени мало...   
Ну всё. Приехали.   
– …Луна высоко...   
Его еще на лирику прет. Трикстер дернул Тора за рукав. Бесполезно.   
– … Сроки пришли договор подтвердить между Асгардом и...   
Трюм тоже влил в себя не мало. И Фрейя уже не казалась такой неотесанно-грубоватой, да и если служаночку она оставит при себе...   
– Конечно, любимая, – великан вытер руки об рубашку и, развернувшись к невесте всем телом, полез целоваться.   
То есть, попытался. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Невеста одарила его настолько грозным взглядом, что не самого трусливого воина в Ледяном Мире прошиб такой мороз по коже, что аж зубы застучали. Сказать надо было хоть что-то, но спросить напрямую свою нареченную он не рискнул:   
– Что ж так у Фрейи сверкают глаза? Ярости пламя пылает? Я что? Что-то не то сделал? Если она разъярилась, словно бешеная?   
Этот тоже заговорил стихами? Локи снова дернул Тора за рукав. Слава той капельке рассудка, что осталась в этой светлой голове! Громовержец промолчал.   
– Невеста твоя столько дней не спала. Глаза её сильно устали.   
– А... – выдохнул Трюм.   
А служанка, (Трюм теперь точно решил, что это служанка, иначе на каких правах эта красотка может остаться в его доме?) продолжала:   
– Да и не то имела Фрейя в виду. Прежде любви нужно союз осенить, – в доказательство своих слов рыжая бестия провела длинным пальцем по кромке выреза своего платья, – да Мьёльнир вернуть бы неплохо. Пусть благородные асы узнают, что верен ты обещаньям, – аргументы Локи сопроводил томным вздохом.   
Трюм, как завороженный, слушал этот бархатный голос и любовался не только красивым тонким лицом. Его не меньше привлекала узкая талия, а то, что груди почти нет, так это он откормит. Сразу видно, бабенка – огонь. Все рыжие такие. Пусть забирают свой молот.   
Трюм приказал принести Мьельнир. Все равно от него никакого толку.   
Спорный предмет водрузили посреди стола. Тор широко улыбнулся. Однако скалился он не долго. Ровно до того момента, пока не услышал:   
– Фрейя, ты, конечно, хороша и всё такое. Но уж больно ты много ешь, а еще ...– Трюм замялся, – мне ласковая жена нужна, вот как подруга твоя. Я её возьму. А ты...   
Дальше незадачливый жених договорить не успел. Его личико, ну чисто случайно, налетело на крепкий кулак несостоявшейся невесты. Гости тупо таращились на распростертое тело.   
– Понимаете, друзья мои, – рыжая развела ладошками, – отвергнуть невесту практически у венца. Ну что вы хотите после этого? Поцелуя на ночь?   
– Ну да, – рыкнула невеста, – а это... – она легко подхватила молот, – я забираю с собой...   
– В качестве моральной компенсации, – подсказала шустрая красотка.   
– Вот-вот. Этой самой.   
Возражений не последовало.   
  
  
****   
– Ну, наверно, теперь можно переодеться, – предложил Тор, когда они удалились на приличное расстояние и устроились на привал.   
– Хм... и какое платье ты теперь хочешь надеть, милый? Красное? Тебе очень пойдет, – белые зубы сверкнули в свете костра.   
Тор насупился, всем видом давая понять, что шутка затянулась. А Локи, выгнувшись, как кошка, сладко потянулся и вполне миролюбиво добавил:   
– Ну сам подумай. Зачем двум женщинам мужские костюмы?   
Тор вопросительно уставился на трикстера. Локи пояснил:   
– А если бы нашу повозку обыскали? Кстати, её и правда могли обыскать на предмет оружия. Я бы так и сделал.   
Громовержец вздохнул. Локи прав. Ему самому следовало об этом подумать. Но в платье было неудобно. То ли дело Локи, он-то себя, похоже, чувствовал отлично. Тот, словно прочитав его мысли, ответил кокетливой улыбкой. Значит, дядя всё еще в образе.   
– У нас есть что-нибудь перекусить? – спросил Тор, чтобы отвлечься от неясных и странных то ли чувств, то ли мыслей.   
Локи вздохнул и нырнул в котомку:   
– Держи. От щедрот твоего жениха.   
Тор уже хотел запустить зубы в кусок оленины, но потом достал нож и, отрезав половину, протянул её Локи.   
– Не хочу, – отказался тот.   
Тор стал есть, украдкой разглядывая трикстера. Трюма он понимал. Да и себя Тор видел в зеркале. Его если только с большого перепоя с женщиной можно перепутать. Чудо, что их не разоблачили сразу же. Локи... Надо быть дураком, чтобы не признать: именно он оттянул на себя все внимание. Правда, красивый. Все асы красивые. Но он – особенный. А сейчас еще и в платье. И если… ну… короче… похож он... так что ничего страшного... что нравится... наверное.   
Аппетит у Тора пропал. Он не мог отвести взгляда от губ и белых зубов, которыми Локи покусывал травинку. Нет, Тор не собирался делать ничего «такого». Надо просто на губы не смотреть. Он поднял взгляд повыше. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Оторваться от зеленых прозрачных глаз было невозможно.   
– Локи... – прохрипел Громовержец. Больше он не смог произнести ни звука.   
  
Локи вздрогнул и под откровенно голодным взглядом Громовержца задышал чаще. Он сам не раз и не два за все время совместного приключения испытывал сильнейшее возбуждение. Благо платье позволяло скрыть стояк. Порой дело доходило до того, что хотелось повиснуть на Торе прилюдно. Но Локи недаром был богом лжи. Он умудрился обмануть даже собственное желание, искусно направив его на поддержание образа прелестной спутницы невесты.   
Но сейчас... сейчас в этом не было нужды. Наверно. Тор... Все это глупо и ничем хорошим не кончится. Очарование момента пройдет, и наступит жестокая расплата. Локи приоткрыл рот, и травинка выпала. Пусть всё это будет потом... Его сгребли и распластали на земле. Отросшая за день щетина покалывала кожу, горячие губы припадали к шее, сильные руки шарили по телу. В голове образовалась приятная пустота. Локи глубоко вздохнул, и голова закружилась от пробивающегося сквозь уже порядком выветрившиеся духи пряного мужского запаха.   
  
Тор лежал, плотно вжимаясь в вожделенное тело, и наслаждался новыми ощущениями. Целовался Локи очень искусно. Где-то мелькнула ревнивая мысль, что уж слишком искусно, но надолго она в белокурой голове не задержалась – слишком соблазнительным было создание рядом. Впервые под ладонями Тора была не мягкая податливая женская плоть, а хорошо ощутимые мускулы. Это волновало. Особенно приятно оказалось дотронуться до упругой задницы, огладить, потискать... И тут встал вопрос: «Как?»   
Что бы там кто ни думал, Тор наивным не был, и о небратских отношениях между мужчинами представление имел. Пусть и чисто теоретическое – походы и все такое. Однако то, что он знал, ему совсем не нравилось. Ну не мог он ткнуть Локи носом в землю и отыметь так, как было принято у воинов. Локи ведь... он старше... он... Тор не хотел его унижать. А именно с унижением было связано все, что Тор знал о всём «таком». И потом... именно это «потом» Тора и остановило.   
Он резко оторвался от Локи – такого до боли, до дрожи желанного. С трудом встал на ноги и, выровняв сбитое дыхание, глухо проговорил:   
– Нам надо ехать. Не стоит время тратить на всякие глупости.   
Локи только бессильно застонал. Племянник стал благоразумным и рассудительным. Слишком!   
\------   
*лиспунд – 8 и 1/3 кг.


	15. Chapter 15

То, что что-то не так, Локи понял сразу. Все встречавшиеся на их пути асы старательно отводили глаза. И даже дворцовая стража выглядела намного равнодушнее, чем обычно. Локи постарался дотронуться локтем до Тора. Тот, кажется, ничего не замечал и только сиял от счастья.   
Когда они вошли в зал, трикстер был уже полон самых нехороших предчувствий. Но аж такого он не ожидал.   
Сказанное Одином Локи уловил обрывками. Смысл дошел до него далеко не сразу.   
Прорицание вёльвы.   
Рагнарёк.   
Им пришлось.   
Стал слишком ужасным.   
Откусил Тюру руку.   
Цепь.   
МЕЧ!   
Не было выбора...   
От этих слов в голове у трикстера зазвенело.   
Как издалека, Локи услышал собственный спокойный голос:   
– Да, Всеотец, я понимаю. Это мудрое и единственно верное решение. С вашего позволения, я откланяюсь. Мне надо отдохнуть. Я устал.   
Локи развернулся и как ни в чём не бывало вышел.   
– Доходяга, – брякнул кто-то вслед.   
Но то, какое впечатление он производит, занимало сейчас Локи меньше всего. Пусть его считают слабым. Радости от собственной боли он не доставит никому. В коридоре его нагнал Тор и, обняв, горячо забормотал:   
– Я не знал. Правда! Я бы не допустил...   
Локи попытался вывернуться из столь желанных совсем недавно объятий, но Тор не отпускал:   
– Пойдем. Я провожу. А хочешь, пойдем ко мне?   
В этот момент Тор был готов на всё. И потребуй Локи, чтобы он встал перед ним на колени, отдал все права на трон или еще что-нибудь, Громовержец бы не колебался ни секунды. Но Локи меньше всего сейчас волновал Тор.   
– Пусти, – прошипел трикстер.   
Две зеленые льдинки опасно сверкнули в полутьме. У Тора опустились руки. А Локи, не оглядываясь, пошел дальше.   
  
Отчаянье и боль сдавливали виски. В горле саднило, как после долгого крика. Фенрир. Как они могли?! Он же еще ребенок. Локи повалился на кровать. Сейчас он сам себя ненавидел. Он здесь, на мягкой постели, а его волчонок там, в пещере!   
– Я была против, – раздался мягкий голос Фрейи.   
– Кого ни спроси – или «против», или «не знал», – рыкнул в ответ Локи. – Но мой сын... – голос сорвался. – Просто уйди.   
Фрейя постояла еще немного над раздавленным горем отцом, но тот уткнулся носом в подушку и молчал.   
– Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, – прошептала она чуть слышно, – обязательно.   
Локи медленно поднял голову, но женщины уже не было в комнате.   
  
Чего стоило Локи последующие дни улыбаться, пировать, балагурить и делать вид, что всё в порядке, знал только он один. Асы скоро забыли о том, что в холодной пещере со вставленным в пасть мечом в тщетных попытках освободиться мечется тот, кто еще недавно присутствовал среди них как равный. Тюр гордо выставлял свое увечье и ходил героем. И только Тор иногда с тревогой смотрел на Локи.   
Ум трикстера закипал. Тысячи планов роились у него в голове. Впрочем, сначала требовалось усыпить бдительность Одина и остальных.   
Добило Локи возвращение Фригг.   
Царица Асгарда не поленилась и обошла все девять миров, связав все и вся великой клятвой не причинять ни малейшего вреда ее сыну – всеми любимому Бальдру.   
– Локи. Все поклялись...   
Трикстер внимательно слушал, чуть склонив голову набок. По его лицу было невозможно прочитать, что больше всего ему хотелось сейчас придушить эту женщину и её любимчика. Его сын страдал. А этот бог весны не должен подвергаться опасности даже теоретически. Мда... Справедливости здесь нет и никогда не было. Но старания Фригг не оценить он не мог.   
– Я тоже клянусь, что моя рука не поднимется на Бальдра, – Локи перехватил удивленный взгляд Фрейи.   
Фригг заглянула ему в глаза.   
– Я поклялся, – сказал он просто.   
Один, слышавший всё, кивнул собственным мыслям. Хоть ты ётун, хоть ас, но клятва – дело святое. И нарушить её невозможно.   
Фригг облегченно вздохнула. Теперь действительно все.   
  
Еще один пир. Еще сутки в окружении лиц, казавшихся Локи бессмысленными масками. Благородные боги? Они? Жестокие, развратные, жадные до удовольствий, эгоистичные и недалекие создания.   
Теперь Локи контролировал себя, даже оставаясь один. Хеймдалль видит всех и никогда не спит. Ну что ж. И эту проблему можно решить. Локи подошел к зеркалу и коснулся пальцами стекла. Через несколько секунд за столом сидел его двойник, а сам Локи ужом проскользнул в дверную щель.   
  
Знать – одно. Видеть – совершенно другое. Локи стало дурно, когда он оказался рядом с сыном.   
Огромный зверь не выл и не стонал. Он просто тяжело дышал разинутой пастью, а мутные от боли глаза были абсолютно бессмысленны.   
– Сейчас, сейчас... – голос Локи не повиновался, а руки тряслись.   
Бог проклинал себя за то, что не пришел раньше. Ни одна осторожность не стоила таких страданий.   
Локи прикусил изнутри щеку в попытке вернуть себе самообладание и чуть успокоился только тогда, когда его рот наполнился собственной кровью.   
– Сейчас.   
Локи подошел к зверю ближе. Было неясно, сознает ли Фенрир его присутствие или нет, но это не имело значения. Основным источником мучений был меч Тюра. Пожалуй, волчонку следовало оттяпать богу войны голову. Меч упирался рукояткой в язык, а острием – в нёбо. Пасть невозможно было ни сомкнуть, ни разомкнуть. У Локи самого заныли мышцы челюсти, когда он представил, каково это. Тюр заплатит. Потом. Сейчас главное – Фенрир.   
Локи сунул руку за пазуху и достал флакон. Обезболивающее.   
– Потерпи.   
Пахнущее травами снадобье немедленно полилось в глотку волка, который мгновенно потерял чувствительность и едва не сомкнул челюсти. Локи стоило большого труда удержать его. Затем с огромным усилием он разжал их еще больше и отбросил меч подальше. Зубы мгновенно клацнули.   
Локи схватил Фенрира за морду и прижал к себе.   
– Вот и всё. Все, мой хороший мальчик. Прости меня. Прости, что так долго не приходил. Прости меня. Так надо было. Сейчас всё пройдет. Сын мой. Я так тебя люблю.   
Волк закрыл глаза. По щекам Локи, наконец, потекли слезы, смачивая спутанную шерсть. Фенрир завозился, но Локи не отпускал. Трикстер знал, что челюсти сомкнуть гораздо проще, чем разомкнуть. А ему еще надо было Фенрира освободить до конца и обеспечить его безопасность. Локи начал покачивать сына, лепеча уж что-то совсем маловразумительное. Но, видно, Фенрир понимал все гораздо лучше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.   
Волк выразительно прядал ушами, а его нос тянулся к лицу Локи. Тот чуть ослабил хватку, и красный язык принялся лизать мокрые щеки.   
– Ты пить хочешь? Ах я, болван!   
Трикстер отпустил сына, забыв о том, что обезумевший зверь может броситься на него, и полез за фляжкой. Но Фенрир лишь положил голову Локи на колени и послушно раскрыл пасть, когда тот поднес воду к его носу.   
– Вот, пей, мой хороший.   
Волк жадно принялся глотать. А Локи все никак не мог прекратить плакать.   
– Ты фнимиф фепь? (ты снимешь цепь) — неожиданно прошепелявил волк плохо повинующимся языком, – нефойфя, я не фифиот (не бойся, я не идиот).   
– Это я идиот, что позволил такому случиться, – всхлипнул Локи с улыбкой.   
Всё его существо стремительно заливала радость и надежда. Сын не сошел с ума. Это больше, чем Локи рассчитывал.   
– Я сделаю все, что смогу.   
Зверь снова положил голову отцу на колени. А тот все гладил и гладил черную жесткую шерсть.   
Когда усталый Фенрир задремал, трикстер осторожно переложил его голову на землю и принялся осматривать цепь. Вещам редко дают имена. Но это творенье цвергов назвали Глейпнир. С виду обычные звенья, и лишь Локи, знакомый с их искусством, не только как простой потребитель, но и как чародей, сумел уловить магию.   
Колдун перебирал составляющие: шум кошачьих шагов, бороды женщин, корни гор, медвежьи жилы, рыбье дыхание, птичья слюна. Гномы постарались на славу. Вот только, как говорила одна шлюшка, сила женщины в ее слабости. И если уж весь Асгард нарек Локи мужем женовидным... Если уж мать его детей смахнула узы крови с себя как надоедливую паутину... Если уж он сам поставил любовь к своему щенку выше чести, мужества и славы...   
  
Локи закрыл глаза, собирая всю свою любовь к сыну в один-единственный комок. Один удар в причудливо закрученный узел – и прочнейшая в девяти мирах цепь со звоном разбилась.   
Фенрир вскочил, озираясь. Лапы плохо слушались, но волк всем существом уже рвался в битву. Локи понял, что сейчас произойдет то, чего он опасался:   
– Стой! Фенрир! Нет! Я не смогу второй раз освободить тебя!   
Если бы зверь не был так обессилен, он уже унесся бы на кровавый пир. Но он все еще был слаб. Поэтому Локи успел схватить его за шею и снова прижать к себе.   
– Мы отомстим. Мы так отомстим, что смерть покажется им не самым худшим вариантом.   
Желтые глаза зверя недоверчиво уставились на Локи. Но отец всегда говорил только правду. А улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Локи, обещала куда больше чем просто банальную бойню.   
– Скажи-ка, сын мой, а давно ли ты видел Фригг?   
  
Когда Хеймдалль дежурным взглядом обвел все девять миров, в пещере он увидел лишь волка, скованного цепью с мечом в пасти. Локи, за которым Всевидящий счел своим долгом регулярно присматривать, весело шагал по дороге, помахивая веточкой омелы.


	16. Chapter 16

Локи лгал. Это было ясно, как белый день. Лгал всеми своими шуточками, всем своим беспечным видом. Тор хорошо помнил его помертвевшее лицо. Громовержца мороз по коже продирал, когда он видел смеющегося трикстера. Оставалось только догадываться, что выкинет этот безумец. А то, что Локи этого так не оставит, – понятно.   
Тор несколько раз пытался поговорить. Нет, бог обмана не прятался. Просто все время Тор натыкался на Локи шибко занятого и в компании. Когда же он приходил к нему в покои, трикстера там не оказывалось. Хотя Тор мог поклясться, что мгновенье назад он собственными глазами видел, как Локи туда входил.   
Громовержцу только и оставалось, что слушать веселый смех и шутки дяди. Он дорого бы дал, чтобы понять, что творится в этой рыжей голове. Но нет, все было как обычно, и Тор почти успокоился. Фенрира он жалел, конечно. Но и отец был прав. Мудрость, дальновидность и прагматичность – такова доля царя. Пожертвовать одним существом, чтобы спасти многих. Иногда Тора от этого тошнило. Чтобы убрать это мерзкое ощущение, он все дольше и дольше засиживался за пьянкой.   
  
Вот и в этот раз была банальная попойка. И повод был. Один представлял честному собранию очередного своего ублюдка, которого прижил от некой великанши по имени Ринд. Делал он это с гордостью, совсем не заботясь о чувствах сидящей рядом Фригг.   
Всех особенно восхищало то, что Вали родился и повзрослел в один день. То есть не далее как вчера. Локи, конечно, смолчать не смог и поинтересовался у Одина:   
– А поумнеть он тоже успел?   
– Я сильный! – гордо заявил Вали и взмахнул мечом.   
– Даааа. У тебя талант, – брови трикстера скептически поползли вверх.   
Он сложил руки на груди и отошел в сторону. Грех смеяться над убогими. А новоявленный ас усердно гнул подковы и плющил кубки в кулаке.   
Крики становились все громче. Бочонки с медом и вином выкатывались все чаще, и пьянка вот-вот должна была перейти в оргию. Один снисходительно на всех поглядывал. Тор веселился как обычно, даже весьма благосклонно отнесся к заигрываниям какой-то девицы. А Сиф усердно обхаживала Бальдра. У Локи мелькнула мысль, что если Бальдр женится на ней, то Тору не видать Асгардского престола как своих ушей. Чтобы скрыть улыбку, он снова уткнулся в кубок. Но сегодня сладкое вино не касалось его губ. Впрочем, трикстер весьма ловко притворялся пьяным.   
Терпение никогда не считалось добродетелью среди асов. Локи и сам был горяч и скор на расправу, но в этот раз он не спешил. И видно, Норны в кои-то веки решили проявить благосклонность к полукровке. Окончательно упившиеся боги не менее окончательно уверовали в свое всемогущество. Кто-то брякнул «нам не страшен Рагнарёк», и тут же пьяная компания поддержала сей постулат целым ворохом доказательств разной степени абсурдности. Однако главным аргументом от чего-то стало то, что Бальдр, мол, никогда не умрет, потому что нет в девяти мирах ни вещи, ни создания, которое посмело бы причинить ему вред. У Локи застучало в ушах, и по спине побежали мурашки от предчувствия приближающейся мести. Он подхватил кубок и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, переместился к слепому Хёду, богу тьмы.   
Тор, исподтишка наблюдавший за Локи, расслабился. Когда трикстер пересаживался к Хёду, это был верный признак, что он настроен миролюбиво. Друзьями они, конечно, не были, но Локи никогда не чинил проказ над слепым, а тот, в свою очередь, никогда не называл рыжего полукровку «женовидным мужем».   
Локи в самом деле считал, что устраивать шуточки над незрячим низко. Он и над придурками не издевался бы, не называй они себя венцом творения. А так... Сами напросились.   
– Всем весело, – начал Локи.   
– А тебе? – спросил Хёд.   
– Ты же знаешь, я никогда не грущу.   
Хёд мог бы поклясться, что трикстер сейчас улыбается во весь рот. А тот добавил:   
– Разве я похож на идиота, который бы не радовался отмене конца света?   
Вопрос был риторический. И Хёд не стал на него отвечать. Он только уткнулся в поданный Локи кубок с медом.   
– Смотри-ка! Народ совсем разошелся!   
Хёд кивнул: он тоже слышал, как Браги запустил в Бальдра нож, и тот отскочил от бога весны под радостные вопли честной компании. Локи же, закусив губу, с шальным блеском в глазах, не отрываясь, смотрел, как благородные асы кидают в любимого всеми бога чем ни попадя. Вот Тюр вышел с боевым топором и с залихватским «И-иех!» продемонстрировал свое умение. Опять-таки без вреда для Бальдра. А молодой красавец, видно, тоже набрался до макушки. Иначе как можно объяснить совершенно отрешенное выражение красивого лица?   
У Локи перехватило горло. Он дотронулся до внутреннего кармана, где лежал обращенный в ветку омелы Фенрир. У слепых острый слух, и Локи почти не дышал.   
– Не хочешь ли принять участие в общей забаве?   
Хёд невесело улыбнулся.   
– Глупое развлечение... к тому же, если ты не забыл – я ничего не вижу.   
У Локи на мгновение зашевелилась мысль, что неправильно подставлять аса, который не делал ему ничего плохого. Но только на мгновение. Сын за сына! Один должен узнать, что такое боль потери. К тому же, красавчику нет смысла печалиться. Его ждет семейное счастье, и только пусть попробует он не обрадоваться. Кто сказал, что Локи – бог обмана? Да он сама справедливость!   
– Суть в том, чтобы чем-нибудь кинуть или ударить в Бальдра и громко кричать, что он остался цел, – хихикнул Локи, – но мы ведь не тупые вояки. И топорами и палицами кидаться не будем, чтоб другим синяков не наставить.   
Хёд снова кивнул, соглашаясь.   
– Ты, – Локи понизил голос, – возьми ветку и...   
Локи вложил омелу в руки Хеда и развернул его в нужном направлении:   
– Вот так... Ну!   
Локи отступил в тень. Он хорошо видел полет такой безобидной на вид веточки, чей конец был заострен, превращая её в дротик. Он хорошо видел, как остриё впилось Бальдру в горло. Как хлынула густая красная кровь. Как исказилось лицо Фригг.   
Вот Хёд что-то хочет сказать. Но одного сына Одина прерывает другой. Вали, что-то крича, одним взмахом меча сносит слепцу голову.   
Локи не слышал самого крика. Он ничего не слышал. Так громко стучало его сердце, как будто он снова падал в бездну. Кажется, именно это называют ужасом.   
  
****   
Локи нёсся стрелой. Ему надо было обо всём договориться, пока асы не пришли в себя. Он уже приблизительно представлял, что Один и остальные предпримут дальше. От навалившегося на него на пиру кошмара не осталось и следа. Да и некогда ему рефлексировать и предаваться воспоминаниям. Надо было срочно, пока все вопили и причитали, забрать орудие убийства.   
В Нифльхейме, в своих чертогах, его встретила потрясённая Хель.   
– Ну, как тебе мой подарок, девочка моя?   
– Отец, Бальдр мёртв! – в глазах дочери стояли слезы. Ей было не до подарков. Хель вообще не понимала, о чем он толковал.   
– Ну, милая, – Локи хохотнул, вызывая злое недоумение, – зато всё в твой власти!   
Хель стиснула пальцы.   
– Папа, – с нажимом произнесла она, – он мертвый!   
Локи растянул губы в улыбке. Дочь видела эту победную улыбку не раз. Владычица царства мертвых внимательно смотрела на отца и ждала, пока тот все объяснит. Трикстер горделиво вскинул голову.   
– Ещё раз говорю – всё в твой власти. Ты вольна вернуть его к жизни. Тебе необходимо лишь тело.   
Глаза Хель сверкнули.   
– Асы скоро придут и будут тебя нижайше молить, – со вкусом продолжил Локи, – чтобы ты оживила этого красавчика. Не отказывай им. Затребуй тело. Что делать дальше – ты должна знать.   
Хель наклонила голову и задумалась на мгновение.   
– Но тогда он вернется в мир живых!   
– Дочь моя! Ты повелительница Нифльхейма?, а не... а не добрая дурочка, которая вот так просто отдает своих подданных первым попавшимся всеотцам. Ты вообще не обязана никого воскрешать!   
Хель моргнула.   
– Поставь условие, – пояснил Локи. – Если Бальдра все так любят, то пусть о нем рыдает каждое живое существо. Обязательно найдется тот, – трикстер пакостно хихикнул, – кто плакать не будет.   
– Не будет?   
– Не будет, не будет! Это я тебе обещаю!   
Хель схватилась за голову. Бальдр будет здесь! С ней! Её прекрасный Бальдр! В ее чертогах!   
– Но это жестоко – лишать мир весны... – она всё еще не могла поверить.   
– Что?!   
Хель ощутимо обдало бешенством. Локи побледнел, его ноздри затрепетали от гнева.   
– А не жестоко невинному ребенку засовывать меч в пасть, сковывать цепями и бросать в пещеру до скончания времён?!   
Хель почти испуганно вжалась в свой трон. Локи сжал пальцами переносицу, успокаиваясь.   
– Прости, ты тут ни причем. Я просто не хотел расстраивать тебя раньше. Вот, – он бережно достал ветку омелы и положил её перед Хель.   
Девушка изумленно распахнула глаза. Перед ней стоял Фенрир. Впрочем, стоял он не долго – она и моргнуть не успела, как оказалась в крепких объятиях братца.   
А потом он долго и красочно повествовал о том, что с ним приключилось. Хель вытирала слезы. Такого, от казавшихся прекрасными, добрыми и справедливыми асов, юная богиня не ожидала. На прощанье она обняла отца и пообещала прятать брата у себя столько, сколько нужно. Локи поцеловал дочь в лоб. Потом несколько смущенно спросил:   
– Хёд ведь пришёл вместе Бальдром?   
Хель кивнула.   
– Официально он его убийца. Ты запроси и его тело. Для какого-нибудь ритуала. Ну и... тоже его... короче, не виноватый он, – Локи смущенно фыркнул. – Ну да разве эти тупицы стали разбираться?   
– Хорошо, отец. – Хель волновало сейчас другое. Помолчав, она решилась озвучить сомнения. – Но Бальдр... он ведь не обязан... он, получается, здесь в плену.   
Локи возвел очи к потолку.   
– Девочка моя! Вот и пользуйся случаем! У тебя здесь нет конкурентов! – воскликнул он и подмигнул.   
  
Бог весны медленно выплывал из небытия. Перед глазами все плавало и качалось. Неясная фигура над ним постепенно обретала все более четкие очертания.   
– Ты Смерть?   
– Да.   
Бальдр снова закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, ясно различил прекрасную деву в белом. Белые как снег одеяния и не менее белоснежная кожа. Да, именно так должна выглядеть Смерть. Как снега и льды. А еще Смерти полагались чёрные как мрак волосы и бездонные, как ночное небо с кровавым оттенком, глаза.   
– Вставай. Я покажу тебе мир, где ты будешь жить, – Хель протянула руку.   
– Ты прекрасна... – прошептал Бальдр.   
Он всегда был романтиком.   
  
****   
Тор не плакал давно. Может быть, он и вовсе не плакал до этого момента. Но Владычица Нифльхейма запросила цену, и теперь, не боясь показаться слабым, бог грома и воин рыдал в скорби по брату. Тор искренне был привязан к Бальдру. Бог весны обладал редким для остальных асов пониманием. Кто еще молча положит Тору руку на плечо? Но теперь есть шанс.   
Громовержец объявил всем о том, что, если хотят вернуть в мир Бальдра, то предстоит пролить реки слез. Желающих оставаться без Весны не было, и практически всё живое выло в голос. Даже Локи отревел положенный минимум. Насколько искренни были его слезы, Тор разбираться не стал. Однако...   
– Не все! – безапелляционно отрезала Хель.   
Спорить со смертью достойно героя и бога. Но тут совсем не тот случай. Власть Хель в царстве мертвых была абсолютной. Порукой тому – льды и колдовские туманы, подчинявшиеся даже движению её ресниц. А пытающегося возразить Тора тут же пронзил почти материальный холод смерти.   
– Кто? – едва смог выдавить он.   
– Ищи, – улыбка Хель стала нехорошей и странно знакомой.   
И Тор искал. Сначала даже лично. И только опомнившись, додумался расспросить Хеймдалля. На конкретный вопрос Всевидящий конкретно и ответил:   
– Есть такая. Зовут Токк. Великанша. На самом дальнем севере. Сидит себе в пещере, прядет пряжу, да песни поёт.   
– Как она смеет?! – возмутился Громовержец.   
– Не знаю. От великанов сроду добра не было.   
С этим Тор не мог не согласиться. У самого был печальный опыт.   
  
Молот, конечно, хорош. Но сейчас Тор предпочел бы меч, а лучше – топор, ибо продраться сквозь такой бурелом было почти невозможно.   
– И как они тут живут? – ворчал он себе под нос.   
Впрочем, когда Тор увидел искомую особу, вопрос отпал сам собой. Такой любой лесной завал – что трава в поле. Сын Одина подтянул пояс и расправил плечи:   
– Э... День добрый, Токк.   
– Ну, добрый так добрый, – отозвалась обитательница пещеры, обнажив в улыбке желтые зубы.   
– Я Тор...   
Громовержец уже хотел назвать все свои регалии, но незнакомка махнула в его сторону веретеном.   
– Знаю, кто ты. Что надо?   
– Весь мир скорбит по Богу Весны Бальдру – моему брату. Лишь ты одна не пролила по нему ни слезинки.   
– А потому, что я и не скорблю, – невозмутимо пояснила великанша и снова потянула кудель.   
– Смерть обещала вернуть его, если весь мир прольет слезы, – Тор ещё надеялся, что, может быть, эта жительница Севера просто не в курсе.   
Но великанша только пожала плечами:   
– Мне-то что с того?   
Тор начал закипать.   
– Весь мир... Все! Все плачут о Бальдре! Миру нужна весна! Без него её не будет!   
– И что?   
– Бальдр! Мой брат! Весь мир!   
– Что за мальцы пошли, а?! Тупые и истеричные, – ворчание великанши было похоже на тот опасный скрежет камней, что предшествует крупным горным обвалам. – Сколько зим твоему Бальдру?   
– Ну... – Тор несколько опешил от внезапности вопроса. – Ну... Примерно, сколько и мне.   
– А. То есть немного. Вот прямо не знаю, как тебе это сказать, дурное дитя Одина, так, чтоб совсем не лишить соображения, но... – на грубом великанском лице выписалось какое-то подозрительно знакомое ехидство. – Весна в Мир приходит с самого его сотворения. Без посторонней помощи – исправно каждый год. Так на хрен сдался какой-то Бальдр, доставучее ты асово отродье?!   
Громовержец какое-то время и правда не мог сообразить, о чем это она, а потом его резко накрыло. Аж до кровавых звезд перед глазами. Не соображая, он бросился на великаншу, размахивая Мьельниром. Но не успел даже толком раскрутить молот, как внезапно закружило его самого, подняло и понесло сквозь ветви. Последняя мысль, мелькнувшая в светлой голове, была о том, что отец предупреждал: «Некоторые великаны обладают каким-то особым колдовством». Потом была то ли сосна, то ли скала.   
– Да ничего ему не будет. Он же бог, – пробормотала под нос великанша и снова уселась за пряжу.


	17. Chapter 17

Мир не перевернулся от того, что двое сыновей Одина отправились на тот свет. Бальдра оплакали, а вот про слепого Хёда предпочитали не вспоминать совсем. Всеотец попенял Вали за излишнюю торопливость и в качестве наказания молодому богу велел взять на себя обязанности Хёда и покровительствовать живущим в темноте. Не спас даже бурный протест на тему: «Я – Бог Мщения, а не кротов и нетопырей!» Позже весь вечер Вали прикладывал к глазу то холодный кувшин, то кусок сырого мяса. А Фригг оказалась страшно занята, и пасынку мазь от синяков не досталась.   
Тор взирал на эту возню словно со стороны. Искренне тоскуя по братьям, он не раз и не два испытывал желание садануть по круглому лицу Вали. Но светло-голубые глаза нового бога частенько приобретали странное выражение безумной пустоты. И Громовержец ясно понимал полную бессмысленность своих действий.   
Небо над Асгардом все чаще затягивали серые облака.   
  
Локи только усмехался, когда видел, как Сиф пытается утешить бывшего жениха и утешиться сама. Бог лжи поначалу был дико рад, когда племянник демонстрировал полное равнодушие к этим потугам. Однако непривычная замкнутость на обязательных пирах и злость, с какой Тор участвовал в боях, вызывали у Локи щемящее чувство. Хотелось провести по этим золотым волосам, сказать, что всё не так страшно, ну и… То, что племянника интересует не только дружба между мужчинами, Локи уже выяснил.   
От всего этого у трикстера мысли разбегались юркими белками. Все чаще он хватался за голову и убеждал себя не делать глупостей.   
– Молчание – золото! – доказывал Локи своему отражению.   
– Конечно! – соглашался с ним двойник из зазеркалья.   
– Вот и молчи.   
– Сам молчи.   
– И не рыпайся.   
– А если...   
Двойник покрутил пальцем у виска, намекая на корень проблем. Локи кивнул и прикусил язык. Однако беспокойная натура требовала немедленного выплеска эмоций. Трикстер просто не мог усидеть на месте и отправился искать очередную жертву. Что-то Тюр, вот к примеру, совсем зазнался.   
Покрутившись по двору и не найдя искомый объект, Локи вышел на крепостную стену. Тут все мудрые и благие намерения смыло, как замок из песка – волной. Бог грома стоял, сложив руки на груди, и задумчиво изучал горизонт. Между светлых бровей залегла маленькая складочка.   
– Грустишь? – Локи встал рядом и положил руку на плечо Тора.   
Тор, казалось, хотел посмотреть на Локи, но его взгляд зацепился за камни, и он только вздохнул чуть глубже, чем следовало сдержанному мужу. У трикстера пересохли губы.   
– Тор... – Локи понял, что теряет последнее самообладание и надо бежать, пока он что-нибудь не сотворил, – у меня есть совершенно потрясающее вино. В Мидгарде научились выращивать хороший виноград.   
Тор покачал головой. Не хотел он веселиться. Это дало Локи прекрасный повод развести руками и уйти, но...   
– Просто посидим. Ты и я.   
А уж когда Тор кивнул, соглашаясь, и наконец-то обернулся к Локи, то все умные, осторожные мысли, все благие намерения, все правильные доводы умерли, и память о них оставила рыжую голову навсегда.   
  
Локи надо было пришибить. Вот встать и приложить Мьельниром по голове. Потом разорвать на тысячу кусков и разбросать по свету. Но Тор сидел, слушал и не шевелился. А дядя уже метался по комнате:   
– У меня тоже сын! И я его люблю не меньше! Сын за сына!   
Локи замер под взглядом Тора. Не напугать его этим застывшим взором.   
– И великаншей тоже был я!   
  
Тор не любил ложь. Но сейчас бы он отдал всё за то, чтобы Локи оказался таким же обманщиком, как обычно. Увы.   
Голова раскалывалась от тяжких дум. Столько Громовержец размышлять не привык. С одной стороны, дядя был прав. С другой...   
– Ты знаешь, я и секунды не сомневался, что Хёду и слова сказать не дадут, – со злым цинизмом говорил Локи. – Не знаю... Может, если бы на его месте был ты... Но!   
Слепой. Тор прикрыл глаза, вспоминая реакцию отца на то, как Вали... Нет, этого не может быть! Не может, чтобы его всё устраивало. Это слишком. Локи – единственный источник всех бед!   
– Ну убей ты меня! – Локи прижался спиной к стене и теперь смотрел с безумным отчаяньем. – Я всё равно так... Что ты молчишь?!   
Локи надо было пришибить. Но Тор не мог. Уже позже, наедине с бурдюком вина, словно со стороны бог грома не мог не восхититься хитрым планом: и Одину насолил, и Хель мужа добыл, и даже... Тор горько усмехнулся. Локи даже о Хёде позаботился. Ведь ни сам он, ни отец и не почесались том, что Хёда следовало тоже вернуть к жизни. Однако же у Локи отличные связи. Что там было в пророчестве? Бог огня и обмана должен повести армию мертвецов? Тор долго смотрел в темное ночное асгардское небо.   
  
Локи бесился. Тор всегда скорый на расправу, Тор, который молотом и кулаками действует быстрее, чем думает, в этот раз словно замерз. Иногда Локи задумывался, а слышал ли Тор хоть слово из сказанного? Если слышал, то... то, наверно... Тут трикстер не осмеливался идти дальше в своих предположениях. Слишком уж было сладко думать, что бог грома способен на нечто большее, чем животное влечение. Ведь если так, то, кажется, Локи сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни.   
Устроив судьбу дочери и спася сына, Локи мог предаваться собственным терзаниям сколько душе угодно. Но, занятый переживаниями, он совершенно упустил из вида одно обстоятельство.   
  
****   
Когда-то давным-давно, когда Локи был молод... нет, не так. Трикстер и сейчас производил впечатление юноши. Когда Локи был наивен... Нет. Наивный трикстер – это нонсенс. В общем, очень-очень давно, когда мир был чище и проще, бог огня познакомился с Одином. И совершенно не ясно, кто кому больше понравился, только бочонок мёда на двоих – и их основательно развезло:   
– Я отдал Мимиру один глаз за мудрость, – ас повис на Локи, – и эта мудрость не просто шепчет, – Один уткнулся трикстеру в ухо, – она просто вопиёт о том, что нам надо держаться вместе.   
– А я, – Локи тоже хорошо повело, – всегда «за»! За любой кипеш, кроме голодовки.   
Дальнейшее трикстер помнил, но немного смутно. Ритуал обмена кровью. Клятвы. Кажется, чаще прочего в них упоминалось пиво. Пожалуй, это был тот редкий случай, когда бог лжи давал обещания совершенно искренне. А вот что двигало Одином, основательно захмелевший бог в тот момент как-то не думал.   
  
У Локи из головы не выходил Тор. Это стало просто наваждением. Принцип «с глаз долой – из сердца вон» не срабатывал. Тора в Асгарде не было, Один опять услал его в очередной поход, но все мысли трикстера настойчиво вертелись вокруг такого недалекого, но прекрасного Громовержца. Он прижимался к холодному стеклу окна в попытке охладить разгоряченное думами лицо и не заметил бесшумно подошедшего Одина:   
– Ты что-то в последнее время не весел.   
Тяжелая рука Всеотца легла на его плечо.   
Локи не передернуло только чудом, и гневные слова не слетели с его уст. Один уже давно не был тем, кто ходил по миру под видом простого странника. И Локи давно уже не высказывал ему все, что накипело. Трикстер вспомнил, что у него неплохо получалось изображать веселье, когда по всем правилам ему полагалось заливаться горючими слезами. Он медленно повернул голову и прищурившись взглянул на Одина.   
А тот стоял совсем близко, и тихий голос вкрадчиво лился в уши:   
– По Тору скучаешь? Вы, смотрю, с ним совсем подружились.   
Трикстер сжал зубы и замер. Вот про Тора Одину знать совершенно незачем. И Локи молчал, зная, что, чем упорнее он будет всё отрицать, тем быстрее Один догадается о подоплёке этой «дружбы». А так, глядишь, и сам что-нибудь придумает не такое страшное. Первый из асов и вправду размышлял на эту тему, но сделал собственные выводы.   
– Локи, – голос Всеотца стал чуть насмешливым, – ты делаешь не ту ставку.   
Облегчение непойманного вора. Локи вопросительно блеснул глазами, а уголки его рта сами собой приподнялись в лукавой улыбке. Предощущение интриги для бога лжи было всегда, как запах крови для хищника. Когда-то трикстер уяснил, что его очарование действует на женщин больше, на мужчин меньше, но всё равно действует. Локи пользовался этим сначала сознательно, потом – не задумываясь. Вот и сейчас его заинтересованный взор приобрел некую паволоку.   
Одину показалось что Локи даже облизнулся. Да, новость была вкусной.   
– Тор, – еще тише сказал Всеотец, – никогда не будет царем.   
Сердце у Локи рухнуло куда-то вниз. Тор – наследник престола. Тор – будущий царь Асгарда. Бог огня давно уже свыкся с этой мыслью и находил в ней определенную прелесть.   
Преклонить колено пред Тором, сидящим на троне... Дальше в мечтах остальные присутствующие куда-то проваливались, а Тор широко разводил ноги и... Короче, фантазия «Тор на троне» грела весьма основательно. И вот драгоценный побратим так запросто все решил обломать.   
– Почему?   
Один усмехнулся.   
– Локи, ты решил побыть наивным? Какой из Тора царь? Воин – да. Но царь – нет. Не смеши.   
Усмешка Одина превратилась в ухмылку. И тут Локи запаниковал. Причины были не только в Торе. Пятерня Всеотца как-то особенно тяжело и выразительно лежала на его талии. Что этот старый перец еще задумал?! Ум трикстера заметался.   
– Царь из Тора никакой. Молотом ему махать и только. Не везет нам с тобой с детьми по отдельности, – пояснил Один притянув Локи к себе поближе и указательным пальцем свободной руки обвел его скулу.   
Намек был более чем прозрачен. Его опять хотят использовать. Причем самым позорным и низменным способом. Сильнейший гнев захлестнул горячим пламенем и обратился в лед. Набить Одину морду – мало! Досада жалит сильнее. Уже совершенно сознательно Локи встряхнул кудрями и одарил Всеотца томным взглядом. Потом, сладко потянувшись, наклонился к самым губам, прятавшимся в бороде.   
– Ты прав. Из нас бы вышла чудная пара, – выдохнул Локи. – Но ты лет этак на тыщу опоздал.   
И, змеей выскользнув из навязчивых объятий, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, бог огня соизволил оставить Одина в одиночестве.   
Уже в своих покоях Локи дал волю гневу. Маленькие огненные шары метались во всем комнатам. Его! Мужчину! Хотели использовать, как свиноматку! Отбесившись вволю, трикстер впервые всерьез задумался о том, что же действительно заставило Всеотца в свое время привязать к себе его, бога огня и лжи, в ком течет кровь столь враждебных асам, узами крови? Неужто Один и в самом деле был влюблен? Но тогда почему молчал? Ведь было же время, когда Бородач был свободен. Да он и сейчас не заморачивался. Впрочем, возможно, всё дело в контроле. Раньше побратимство было достаточной гарантией, теперь же Один захотел укрепить связи и потребовался Локи-любовник.   
Трикстер сморщил нос. Ну уж нет. Может быть, когда-то и могло быть... Но не сейчас.   
С детьми им не везет... Это Одину не везет! А у Локи что ни отпрыск, то чудо! А если старый болван не в состоянии оценить Тора, то это не проблемы Локи. Бог огня криво усмехнулся. А может, и оценил... Тор молод, горяч, а главное любим асами. Объявив его наследником и пообещав передать трон добровольно, он избавился или по крайней мере значительно отодвинул возможные проблемы. Обеспечив себе полную лояльность сына и его окружения. Старый прохвост! Шел бы он со своими интригами куда подальше!   
  
Однако Один не был тем, кого можно вот так запросто оскорблять отказом, будь ты хоть трижды побратимом. Когда Локи говорил, что состязался с Одином в магии, он не лгал. Всеотец редко прибегал к этому искусству, но прекрасно владел им. Трон можно завоевать силой, получить по наследству, да хоть по случаю на него залезть. Но вот чтобы усидеть на нем, нужна хитрость и изворотливость, которую потом обзовут мудростью.   
В Асгарде вдруг все стали вспоминать пророчество вельвы, и Локи оказался персоной нежелательной. Не то чтобы трикстер так уж сильно опечалился. Но когда Фрейр заявил:   
– Я-то рад тебя видеть, но вот сестра... – ван замялся. Валить на Фрейю было не очень умно, но, поскольку она и в самом деле Локи добрым словом не вспоминала, то он и брякнул первое, что пришло в голову.   
– У? – Локи вздернул брови.   
Фрейр окончательно растерялся. А трикстер и не думал отступать. Напротив, он развалился на скамье, всем видом изображая живейшее любопытство. Неизвестно, до чего бы договорился Фрейр, может, даже рассказал о туманном намеке Одина, но тут ему на помощь явилась сама богиня любви.   
– Локи, любезный. Твои выходки уже давно переполнили чашу терпения всего Асгарда. Идунн и Браги до сих пор в гневе.   
– А?   
– Да! Да! – наседала Фрейя. – Ты чуть не оставил нас без яблок молодости!   
Красавица никому не собиралась спускать даже малейшую угрозу появления морщин на своем очаровательном личике. Локи же, в свою очередь припомнив все известные выражения, красочно описывающие непростую жизненную ситуацию, саданул дверью.   
  
Дурака он свалял знатного. Даже будучи по уши влюбленным в Тора, трикстер вовсе не чурался иных развлечений. Весь Асгард судачил об его похождениях. В конце концов, он был богом огня, а не смирения и стоицизма. Локи не мог понять этого модного мировоззрения, недавно появившегося у людей. Им-то что в голову взбрело?! Человеческая жизнь и так коротка, а они страдают подобными глупостями. Вот и недавно плоть в очередной раз востребовала свое. Тор Тором, а богиня молодости Идунн была весьма соблазнительна со своими яблоками. Тем более в наставлении рогов высокородным асам трикстер находил особую прелесть. Три дня в романтическом гроте пролетели незаметно. Локи уже собирался галантно поблагодарить Идунн за всё, как вдруг богиня расплакалась.   
– Как я вернусь теперь к мужу?..   
– Но, милая, думать об этом надо было раньше! Я ж тебя на аркане не тащил.   
Локи еще толком и сам не определился, хотел ли он скрыть свое очередное завоевание или нет. Тор вон без зазрения совести тащит в койку все, что шевелится! Ну, а Локи что – рыж... кхм... да. Уж тем более что недалекий балабол Браги — муж Идунн – всегда вызывал у трикстера желание сделать пакость. Эх, надо было, как обычно, перепихнуться с Фрейей. Но та, с тех пор как узнала о Торе, наотрез отказывалась от совместного досуга в горизонтальной плоскости. Все-таки она та еще стерва. Так что, совместив приятное с приятным, трикстер то ли соблазнил, то ли сам соблазнился, и теперь в качестве расплаты терпеливо ждал, пока благородная асинья прекратит рыдать.   
Но Идунн этого делать не собиралась. Мало того, она начала громко стенать о потерянной чести. Локи возвел очи горе. Кажется, он влип.   
– Я... – всхлип, – я скажу… – Идунн захлебывалась плачем. – Что ты... ты взял меня силой!   
О, о! Локи соблазнитель и наставитель рогов – это одно! Но Локи-насильник – это совершенно другой расклад. Трикстеру стало мерзко самому, а при мысли, как на это должен отреагировать Тор, – совсем хреново.   
– Ладно, ладно. Уймись. Ну скажем… я тебя похитил... эээ.... для великана...   
Совершенно бредовая, с точки зрения Локи, история о том, что его поймали в ловушку и якобы заставили украсть Идунн, прошла на ура. Потом Локи же её «героически спас», позаимствовав у Фрейи её знаменитый плащ. Бог обмана не стремился разубеждать окружающих в своем неумении обращаться в птиц.   
Трикстер, лучась воодушевлением, подробно рассказывал всем желающим о том, как, обернувшись соколом, нашел Идунн, и как та вдруг неожиданно обнаружила в себе способность превращаться в орех, и как их преследовал аж до самого Асгарда великан обернувшийся орлом, и... И вроде все обошлось. Тор только заметил:   
– Опять вляпался!   
Вляпался Локи уже давно. В Тора. Но об этом бог обмана предпочитал молчать. Тем более, на этот раз Тор был слишком хмур. Только Локи не ожидал, что вся эта бодяга вдруг начнет так рикошетить.   
  
Бога лжи иной раз надо было упрашивать, чтобы он появился на каком-нибудь пиру. Не то чтобы трикстер не любил повальное пьянство, но порой находил занятия и поинтереснее. С другой стороны, Локи, балагур и весельчак, мог украсить любое общество. Но в этот раз его не позвали на одно из самых солидных сборищ за последнее время.   
Эгир решил устроить Бальдру поминки. Созвал всех, кого можно. Даже пригласил альвов и ванов. Но самое непонятное, что Тор добыл для этого дела огромный котел. Локи задумался. Неужели он и в самом деле решил поминать брата? Трикстер четко сказал, что Бальдр и Хёд «живы, как ты и я». Таким образом, логически рассудив, что, если Локи к Эгиру не звали, то появиться там обязательно нужно, трикстер прямиком направился на пир.   
В дверях его встретил Эльдер – слуга Эгира и самым наглым образом попытался его не впустить. В принципе, снести этого малого с дороги было плевым делом, но Эльдер точил на него зуб еще с прошлого раза, когда Локи приласкал кулаком в ухо его приятеля и коллегу Фимафенга, а уж по какому поводу, он не помнил. Эгир тоже не пришел в восторг от такого обращения со своими слугами и по слухам упорно дулся на Локи. Поэтому в этот раз трикстер просто решил Эльдера заболтать:   
– О чем ведут речи на пиру?   
Слуга опасливо покосился на руки Локи, сложенные на груди:   
– Об оружии, о битвах, о подвигах.   
Локи, кажется, остался доволен ответом и даже улыбнулся, а расхрабрившийся Эльдер продолжил:   
– Но про тебя речи нет, и вообще там тебя никто не хочет видеть.   
– Да без меня там все закиснут с тоски, – Локи сделал шаг вперёд. – Надо мне там сказать кое-кому пару ласковых слов.   
Эльдер расправил плечи, преграждая путь:   
– Послушай, если ты решил там все забрызгать грязью и ядом, то об тебя же это все и оботрут.   
– Хочешь поспорить со мной? Ты в этом уверен? – Локи предвкушающе блеснул глазами.   
Эльдер знал злоречивого бога не первый день. Он согласился бы на затрещину-другую. Синяки сходят быстро. А вот поеживаться, вспоминая гадости, которые наговорит Локи, можно долго. Поэтому слуга счел за лучшее отступить в сторону.   
Локи прошел в зал. Его заметили не сразу, а когда заметили, то малость подутихли. Но места ему не нашлось. Впрочем, трикстера такой прием не остановил.   
– Один, вот помню, кто-то с пеной... от пива... у рта мне доказывал и клялся, что в жизни за стол не сядет, если и мне нальют.   
Что-то такое было. Один отрицать не стал. Сделал жест, и Локи освободили место.   
– Спас-с-сибо, – процедил Локи, усаживаясь.   
Он уже порядком накрутил себя за последние дни. А тут еще ссора с приятельницей. Выпад слуги Эгира стал последней каплей. Локи окинул взглядом гостей. Один что-то тихо сказал Видару, тот поспешил налить кубок и лично поднес его Локи. Трикстер кубок взял, но пить не торопился.   
– Хочу сказать, что эту чашу я поднимаю во славу богов, за вас за всех. Кроме… Браги.   
– Локи, – Браги не поднимал глаз, не желая провоцировать бога огня, – хочешь в дар кольцо? Или коня? Ну, лично я вообще не собираюсь выяснять, по какой причине ты не собираешься за меня пить. Давай просто решим дело миром.   
– Еще бы! Ты всегда был трусом, хоть в оружейных, хоть в словесных баталиях. Ты вообще предпочитаешь всё покупать. Торгаш, – с этими словами Локи со вкусом выхлебал мед.   
Браги раздраженно хлопнул ладонью:   
– Если бы не мое уважение к дому Эгира и нежелание омрачать сей честно́й пир кровью, ты бы ответил за свои слова.   
Локи презрительно помахал ладонью:   
– Пустые слова и отговорки. Был бы ты смел, не искал бы причин отказаться от боя.   
Меньше всего Идунн хотелось оставаться вдовой. Поэтому она пришла на помощь мужу. Словно уговаривая его, она положила руки на плечи Браги:   
– Браги, не надо ссориться с Локи. Мы у Эгира в доме.   
Локи вспыхнул:   
– Ты б помолчала, Идунн, – Локи налил себе уже самостоятельно, – второй такой жадной до ласк еще поискать. Если мне не изменяет память, ты умудрилась завалиться даже под убийцу брата, – Локи лихо опрокинул в себя кубок.   
Богиня молодости нашла бы что сказать трикстеру. Но в памяти было свежо недавнее приключение. А то, про что рассказывал Локи, дело давнее и никого уже не волновало. Но её интрижка с богом огня должна была остаться в тайне.   
– Локи, разве я хоть словом тебя оскорбила? Я просто не хочу, чтобы из-за хмеля здесь все перессорились.   
Но Локи уже потерял интерес к Идунн. Он молча принял из её рук очередную порцию меда. Женщины льстили себе тем, что думали, будто знают Локи хорошо и поэтому могут на него воздействовать. Поэтому Гевьён также решила внести свою лепту в дела мира.   
– Локи, ты всё шутишь.   
Однако трикстеру давно уже было не до шуток.   
– А тебе тоже нечего рот разевать. Юнцов совращаешь и...   
– Локи, ты спятил! – грозно прервал его Один. – Гевьен гневить глупо. Ей, как и мне, открыты судьбы сущего!   
– Поэтому ты даришь победы трусам и глупцам, – живо откликнулся трикстер. – Не иначе как из соображений высшей мудрости.   
– Если я покровительствовал трусам, – Один завелся всерьез: Локи мог и мертвого до печенок достать, – то мне в любом случае далеко до тебя. Ты семь лет доил коров и рожал детей! Муж женовидный!   
Что ж, с некоторых пор Локи куда меньше задевали упреки в женовидности, чем раньше. Но в долгу он не остался.   
– Чья бы корова мычала, да только не твоя. Ты сам на Самсее не брезговал колдовать как ведьма. Причем в женском платье! Короче, сам такой, а еще рыпается!   
  
Тор не хотел идти к Эгиру. То, что сказал Локи про Бальдра и Хёда, Громовержец понял очень хорошо. И под благовидным предлогом предпочел смотаться из Асгарда. Но тянуть Тор не умел. Поэтому возвращался из похода быстрее, чем хотелось. Впрочем, пока он помоется, пока переоденется... А там, глядишь, уже и поздно будет. Тор растянулся в купальне, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Однако думы сами лезли в голову.   
  
Громовержец в последнее время приглядывался к воинам. Среди них были самые настоящие красавцы. Крепкие, мужественные. Но ни один не вызывал ни малейшего желания, даже юнцы, что краше дев. Наверно, потому что ни у одного из них не было таких зеленых кошачьих глаз с длинными черными ресницами и такой рыжей гривы. Хотя Тьяльви, слуга Тора, который в настоящее время намыливал спину ему, тоже был рыжим. Правда, когда в попытке проверить себя Тор цапнул парня пониже спины, тот так обреченно посмотрел, что пропало всякое желание, даже то которого не было, причем лет этак на сто вперед. Наверно, все дело было в веснушках. Лицо Тьяльви усеяно ими. А у Локи на редкость гладкая и белая кожа.   
Скрипнула дверь и в купальню проскользнула девица. Может, и стоило воспользоваться случаем, но Рёсква, сестра Тьяльви, давно была исключена Тором из списка объектов, подлежащих затаскиванию в койку. На грудастых блондинок у него после Сиф пропал всякий аппетит. И вообще, лучше дело иметь с замужними. Желательно с рыжими и… и тощими. Тор прикрыл глаза. Он совсем не об этом хотел думать. Не про Локи.   
– У Эгира на пиру скандал, – прошептала ему над ухом Рёсква, – Локи нарывается.   
Тор вскочил, окатив водой с ног до головы и брата, и сестру.


	18. Chapter 18

Громовержец торопился. Локи скандалил не первый раз. Но чтобы слуги так переполошились, это надо было постараться. Действительно, в этот раз дядя превзошел сам себя. Уже прилично набравшийся, он высказывал все, что знал о каждом. А знал он слишком много и обо всех. Наверно, и Фригг досталось. Жена Одина сидела прямо, поджав губы, а Локи в этот момент цапался со своей подружкой:   
– Ты, Фрейя, – злобная ведьма, давно погрязшая в разврате. Не тебя ли застукали с собственным братом?   
– Подумаешь! – Фрейе тоже было что сказать. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы поведать кое-что, и предвкушала, как вытянутся лица у присутствующих, когда они узнают, что Локи просто сгорает от страсти к собственному племяннику, пусть и названному.   
Но Ньёрд опередил ее:   
– Нет особой беды в том, что женщина ложится с мужчиной. Вот если мужчина с мужчиной... да и тебе ли, Локи, упрекать кого-то в разврате?   
Ньерд попал, что называется, не в бровь, а в глаз. Тор замер. Фрейя хихикнула. А распаленный Локи немедленно повернулся в сторону ванна.   
– Уж лучше спать с мужиком, чем быть заложником у Хьюмира, где его дочери пользовались тобой, как отхожим корытом.   
На вошедшего Тора – редкий случай – почти не обратили внимания.   
Красный от гнева Ньёрд был не намерен не сдавать позиций:   
– Пусть я был заложником. Но у меня прекрасный сын Фрейр.   
– От родной сестры, – уточнил Локи.   
Тор разом осушил поднесенный кубок и поспешно налил себе еще один. Локи вроде ему тоже как дядя. Не родной. Ох, не силен он в словесных пикировках! А тут, как на грех, встрял Тюр.   
– Фрейр – самый достойный всадник. И он милостив к побежденным.   
– Тюр, из тебя миротворец, как из капусты доспехи. Я еще не рассчитался с тобой за Фенрира. Напротив, твой долг увеличился, когда твоя жена родила мне сына. Я вообще, – Локи встал, покачиваясь, – добрейшей души создание. У меня отнимают, а я вот всё даю.   
Фрейя зажала рот и захихикала, впрочем, двусмысленности этой фразы асы, кажется, не уловили. Тюру же было не до того. Он открыл рот и жадно хватал им воздух. Зато в бой ринулся Фрейр. Он решил поддержать Тюра в благодарности:   
– Как бы то ни было, Волку долго лежать еще в цепях. И поделом!   
А вот это зря. Может, Фенрир и не сидел уже в цепях, но мысль о сыне, обреченном на мучения ни за что ни про что, вызывала у Локи боль даже сейчас. Он сейчас все скажет. Трикстер схватил кубок и, опорожнив его в три глотка, отшвырнул прочь:   
– Благородные асы и асиньи, Всеотец, чья справедливость не знает границ. Тут, помню, на одном пиру был очень интересный случай. В Бальдра все швырялись чем ни попадя. Не повезло Хёду. И бедолаге снесли голову. Слепому. А между прочим...   
Тор понял: сейчас Локи ляпнет то, о чем должен молчать в тряпочку до конца дней своих.   
– Дядя опять надрался, – зычно гаркнул он, – и ему пора баиньки!   
Трикстер на секунду замолк и обалдело уставился на племянника. А тот, в два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, со словами «муж женовидный и пить не умеет» под хохот остальных сгреб Локи в охапку и потащил к выходу. Дело-то обычное. Локи встал не с той ноги, напился и просто нес пёс знает что.   
Казалось, Тор даже не заметил, как сопротивлялся рыжий скандалист.   
  
Нет, все-таки Локи брыкался знатно. Когда ему взбредало в голову проявить силу, мало не казалось никому. Памятуя о том, чем может это закончиться, Тор затолкал трикстера в угол и придавил всем телом. Кое-что требовалось прояснить немедленно.   
– Совсем спятил? Тебе жить надоело? – тихо прорычал он.   
– А тебе какое до меня дело? – капризно отозвался Локи.   
– Большое мне до тебя дело.   
И Локи это дело ощутил очень хорошо. Тор прижимался не слабо. И у трикстера резко поменялось настроение. А потому он решил, что стоять ему совершенно не хочется, и начал тихо сползать по стене. Тор, почувствовав, что ненаглядный дядя опять ускользает, вздернул того за шиворот одной рукой, а другой прихватил чуть ниже талии, прижимаясь еще крепче. И не иначе как для устойчивости вбил свое колено Локи между ног.   
Богу хитрости два раза намекать было не нужно. Дальше все было как в дыму.   
Горячие губы. Тор грубо трется своим членом о промежность и буквально распластывает его по стене. Он сам пытается содрать с него одежду. Утробный рык. Чей? Неясно. В отчаянии Локи цепляется за Тора. Тор... Его якорь, его солнце! Локи так и говорит ему. Ноги путаются и, кажется, его куда-то несут...   
  
Дядя... нет, Локи пьян в стельку. Тор сам прилично набрался. Но плевать. Давно, слишком давно он давил в себе желание. Локи его обнимал, вцепился как кошка, даже по-девичьи закинул ему ногу на бедро и призывно так задвигался. Будь на Локи юбка, Тор бы тут же её и задрал. Остатками мозгов он сообразил, что здесь все-таки не лучшее место. Они шли к Локи, вот... Дверь Громовержец просто вышиб и бросил свою пьяную добычу на постель.   
На некоторое время пришлось оторваться, чтобы раздеться. Впрочем, оно того стоило. Локи, развалившийся на шкуре белого медведя, был великолепен. Длинные локоны разметались, глаза горят, так что… а губы... То, что вытворял дальше трикстер, не лезло ни в какие ворота. Рыжая бестия начал просто расстегивать ворот, но как! Как так можно... Он своими пальцами себя трогал. В довершение всего Локи додумался словно бы невзначай, но ошеломляюще призывно развести согнутые в коленях ноги. Это уже было слишком. Раздался треск ткани, и по комнате полетели клочки одежды.   
Так Тор не целовался еще ни с кем. Чтобы прямо до обморока. Чтобы аж в глазах темнело. Он бы так и рухнул в небытие, если бы не болезненное возбуждение внизу. Ему самому упиралось в живот нечто твердое – явно не колено. Но из них двоих хоть один был должен соображать.   
– Пусти, – прохрипел Тор, выпутываясь из объятий, – пусти, надо.   
Разморённый, томящийся Локи со стоном неохотно разжал объятья. Взгляд Тора заметался по комнате.   
– Вот, – мурлыкнул под ним Локи и неизвестно откуда извлек небольшую баночку с крышкой, – я все-таки надеялся...   
О том, что лучше – коварный соблазнитель Локи или Локи, готовый к разного рода неожиданностям в виде случайных любовников, Тор решил подумать позже. Он просто открыл крышку и зачерпнул нечто маслянистое и густое.   
– Будет больно, – честно предупредил он, помня, как пищали и возмущались три последние девицы, когда он пытался найти к их сердцам нестандартный подход.   
Но Локи было этим не напугать. Он облизнулся и приподнялся на локтях, завороженно наблюдая из-под ресниц, как Тор размазывает масло по своему члену. Когда Тор коснулся его, трикстер в бессилии закрыл глаза. Слишком сильно, слишком желанно...   
Тор закусил губу. Локи на спине, отдающийся, раскрытый – зрелище, могущее свести с ума кого угодно. Но было немного неудобно. Локи же не женщина. А со спины... Тору хотелось видеть его лицо.   
– Ляг на бок.   
Диво дивное. Строптивый, вечно со всеми спорящий, Локи починился. Красивый со всех сторон. Тор на секунду залюбовался белым бедром и округлыми ягодицами.   
Он-то думал, что спятил до этого... Нет, настоящее сумасшествие – это плавно проникать в тело Локи, сдерживать в себе зверя, когда хочется разорвать всё, когда от напряжения перед глазами пляшут искры, а рядом раздается тяжелое дыхание и стоны.   
И все-таки он сорвался. Хотел быть нежным – и не смог. Забыв обо всем, Тор насаживал ставшее неожиданно податливым тело со всей яростью воина, нет, не воина – безумца. Он впился зубами куда-то пониже шеи и не чуял, как его собственные руки раздираются в кровь. Только пульсирующая плоть, и медленное возвращение сознания.   
  
Локи проснулся абсолютно трезвым и абсолютно счастливым. Тор сопел рядом – ну, такой хороший, что от нежности перехватывало дыхание. Локи ласково провел ладонью по пшеничным волосам. Засосы, синяки и царапины, которые он наставил Громовержцу, к его великому огорчению, уже исчезли. Но на нижней кубе у Тора остался маленький белый шрам. Это вызвало у Локи восторг. Он припал к нему и тихо прошептал:   
– Ты все равно будешь царем.   
Он не услышал, как за окном захлопали крылья.   
  
Мысли о том, как провернуть дело восшествия Тора на асгардский престол, постепенно изменили настроение Локи. Когда Тор проснулся, бог огня уже был полностью одет и выглядел скорее озабоченным, чем довольным. Тора это совсем не порадовало. А уж начало разговора...   
– Тор, вчера мы сделали большую глупость, уйдя с пира вместе...   
– Локи, иди сюда, – Тор похлопал рядом с собой, надеясь что тот сменит гнев на милость.   
– Тор, я не шучу.   
– Я тоже! – Тор принял сидячее положение. – Я сегодня же намерен объявить тебя своим...   
– Чего?! – глаза бога огня злобно прищурились. – Я тебе что, девка?!   
Тор вспомнил, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз, когда он глупо намекнул на жеребенка. А еще Локи действительно был мужчиной! Хоть ночью и отдавался так, что любая девица по сравнению с ним казалась бы обледенелым бревном.   
– Хорошо, хорошо, – примирительно молвил Тор, – не «своим», а то, что мы вместе.   
Локи схватился за голову. Он совсем упустил из виду главное. Этот медведь не собирается скрывать их отношения. А это опасно.   
– Тор, послушай...   
– Я прямо сегодня скажу об этом отцу. Хватит. Я не хочу жениться. Все равно ведь буду с тобой. Я устал ото лжи и недомолвок.   
Трикстеру чуть дурно не стало от таких заявлений. Этого честного придурка надо остановить.   
– Если уж хочешь начать с правды, – прошипел Локи, – то поведай Одину для начала правду об убийстве...   
Дальше Локи договорить не сумел. Тор одним рывком подлетел и, сграбастав бога лжи, зажал тому ладонью рот.   
– Не смей! – Тор грубо встряхнул Локи. – Даже думать забудь! Когда я стану царем, мы с этим разберемся. А пока молчи! Понял?   
Локи опустил ресницы. Он и сам не горел желанием еще кому-то что-то рассказывать – и так посвященных в его тайны стало на одного больше, чем рекомендовалось. Тор – тот самый излишне посвященный – разжал объятья, и трикстер снова опустился в кресло.   
– Тор...   
– Я скажу отцу. Я так решил.   
– Тор, ты не понимаешь...   
На этот раз хлопанье крыльев услышали оба.   
– Один хочет видеть своего сына, – прокаркал ворон.   
Тор победно улыбнулся:   
– Сиди и жди меня. Я скоро приду.   
Локи не ответил.   
  
Локи ждал. Ждал долго. И чем дольше он ждал, тем лучше понимал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Если бы явился Тюр или Вали, то Локи насторожился бы. Но прибежал Браги. А тот всегда был в хороших отношениях с Тором. Да и злопамятностью Браги не отличался. С ним можно было разругаться вдрызг и через час пить как ни в чем не бывало. Поэтому, когда муж Идунн влетел в комнату с криком:   
– Там Тор! Он ранен!   
Локи, забыв обо всем, рванул за ним.   
Фигура на полу в зале походила на Тора. Но пока Локи соображал, что не так в этой картине, сверху на него опустилась сеть, и он взвыл. Так глупо попасться! В собственноручно, что возмутительнее всего, связанную сеть! Вот и дари всяким говнюкам подарки...   
Браги с выпученными глазами смотрел, как то, что он искренне принимал за Тора, теряет очертания и расползается лужей на полу.   
– Иди, – грозно произнес Один. – Локи, вызвавший гнев асов, пойман. Он будет наказан. Он никогда не поведет «Нагльфар» и великанов Ётунхейма и Нифльхейма. Никогда не откроет дорогу в Асгард Сурту.   
Браги пораженно отступил.   
  
Локи метался, знал, что бесполезно, но совладеть собой просто не мог. А сеть затягивалась все туже. Самое противное, что трикстер чувствовал, как каждый её узел вытягивает из него силу – им же самим когда-то сотканной магией. Он слабел. Совсем не умрет, но колдовать точно не сможет. А иначе эту сеть не разорвать. Трикстер глухо застонал. Наворожил ведь в свое время от всей души и самого сердца, да еще так радовался хитрой идее, так самодовольно похвалялся перед побратимом и, не задумываясь, одарил, стоило тому лишь намекнуть... Мысли путались, в глазах темнело. А потом, кажется, его куда-то потащили. Над ним склонился Один:   
– Скажи, почему он? Почему не я?   
Локи хотелось плюнуть – и он плюнул. Ядом.   
– Потому что ему не нужна вечность, чтобы набраться храбрости лечь с тем, кого любит. Ты трус, Один, и ты...   
Договорить Локи не сумел. Перед глазами заплясали искры. Кажется, Всеотец, не снеся оскорбления, от души приложил его по голове своим посохом.   
Очнулся Локи от боли. Его тошнило, и кружилась голова. В тело врезалась тонкая струна, от которой веяло чем-то родным. Во рту было полно крови. Трикстер не мог произнести ни слова.   
– Это нить жизни твоего сына – Ёрмунганда.   
Локи тут же перестал дергаться. Нужно только, чтобы Один свалил, а там он придумает, как освободиться. Главное, что сеть с него сняли. Побратим провел пальцем по губам трикстера. По зашитым губам!   
– Ты не сможешь произнести ни слова, – тихо сказал он, – когда Тор придет освобождать тебя, – а он, наверное, все же придет, – он перерубит нить и убьет твоего сына. Сможешь простить его? Сможешь снова лечь с ним?   
Локи сковал холод и снова накрыла тьма.   
Потом он опять пришел в себя. Пещера. Он связан и лежит на камнях, которые пребольно упираются в спину. Но это не страшно. Как только Один уйдет, он сможет сосредоточиться. Обернется змеёй или мухой и выскользнет из пут. Только пусть уйдет.   
Тюр молча наблюдал за Всеотцом, который что-то тихо шептал и, наверно, выводил руны на животе у Локи, чтобы тот не вырвался. Один – самый мудрый. А с этим ётуновым выродком иначе просто невозможно.   
– У нас все могло бы отлично получиться, но ты не захотел, – также тихо говорил Один. – А это тебе привет от Скади. Ох и достал же ты её вчера.   
Словно из воздуха в руке Одина появилась злобно шипящая змея. Неуловимым жестом засунув рептилию в расщелину над головой Локи, Всеотец придавил ее хвост тяжелым камнем и отступил:   
– Одно могу обещать: скучно тебе не будет.   
С этими словами он и Тюр растворились в темноте. А Локи даже не смог закричать, когда на него упала первая капля яда, и сознание затопила раздирающая боль.


	19. Chapter 19

Все было неправильно. Нет, Тор знал, в чем его долг, и стремился исполнить его как надо. Интересы Асгарда – главное. Поэтому, когда утром он захотел сказать отцу о Локи, тот перебил его взмахом руки:   
– Не сейчас, Тор, что бы ни случилось, это подождет. На севере ётуны снова совершили вылазку. Срочно! Ты меня понял? Срочно наведи там порядок.   
Тор только повиновался. Порядок навел в рекордные сроки. Но он торопился домой. А там его ждал неприятный сюрприз. Локи исчез. Тору стало обидно. Он-то полагал, что после той ночи Локи хоть как-то должен измениться. А неверный бог лжи, похоже, поступил с ним, как и со всеми своими любовницами, то есть просто бросил. Поэтому при первом упоминании Локи Тор велел заткнуться собеседнику и больше не произносить этого имени. Никто больше с Тором о Локи и не заговаривал. Целых два дня. А под вечер третьего явился Браги.   
– Ну, теперь-то в Асгарде всё будет хорошо, – убежденно заявил он.   
Ничего хорошего тут быть не может. Просто потому, что нет одного рыжего ветреного подлеца.   
– Один сделал всё, чтобы предотвратить Рагнарёк.   
Тор вопросительно посмотрел на Браги.   
– Один убил Локи. Я сам видел, – самоуверенно настаивал тот. – Тор?   
Тор сидел, окаменев. Браги несёт чушь. Он просто спятил. Этого не может быть. Потом Тор вспомнил, кем является Смерть, и расхохотался. Браги, увидев, что Тор, судя по всему, не сильно огорчен, тоже заулыбался.   
  
Громовержец спешил в Нифльхейм. Разговор с отцом не дал никакого результата. То есть, Один говорил много, внятно и обстоятельно, но Тор так ничего и не понял. Только голова распухла. Даже забыл, зачем пришел. Поэтому он просто решил обратиться к Хель. Пусть назначит цену. Заодно Тор и братьев проведает.   
  
Бальдр встретил его подозрительно счастливым. Громовержцу не хотелось ломать голову над тем, что его красивый и умный брат мог найти в этой суровой женщине, с обезображенным шрамами лицом и со взглядом змеи. Не до того. «Силы предвечные, – лишь мимолетом изумился он, – где только дочке Локи могло так достаться?! И разве не должны были сии отметины уже давно сойти – богиня же как-никак...» Даже когда появился Хёд и чмокнул Хель в щеку, Тор тоже не стал задумываться, что все это могло бы значить.   
– Я ищу Локи, – сказал он после положенных приветствий.   
Хель склонила голову на бок.   
– Он был у меня на... свадьбе.   
– Свадьба? С кем?   
Хель нахмурилась. Вопрос звучал как оскорбление. А Тор, не смущаясь, продолжал хамить дальше:   
– Впрочем, это не важно. Я ищу Локи, и мне сказали, что он мертв. Ты бы не могла по-родственному... ну, это самое... я заплачý. Ты только скажи, что нужно сделать.   
– Тор, – раздался голос Хёда, – ты не понял. Локи здесь нет.   
– Его убили, – Тор продолжал гнуть свое. Ведь все просто. Один убил Локи. Хель его вернет, и они куда-нибудь свалят вместе. Подальше.   
– Тебе солгали, Тор, – раздался грозный рык. Внезапно выскочивший из темноты Фенрир по-звериному сверкнул глазами.   
Хель молчала. И Бальдр смотрел как-то странно.   
– Нас всех пугали Рагнарёком, – тихо сказал он наконец. – Похоже, мы устроим его сами.   
Вообще, это была редкостная чушь. Кто захочет конца света? Однако на душе у Тора неприятно похолодело. Он растерялся.   
– Так что же произошло? – спокойно спросила Хель.   
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Тор, – Хеймдалль молчит.   
  
Иногда в том, что ты слишком тяжел для любой лошади, есть свои преимущества. Передвигаться Тору приходилось в колеснице, запряженной двумя сильными козлами. На этот раз такой транспорт оказался как нельзя кстати. Козлы скакали даже быстрее Слейпнира, а в самой колеснице вполне поместились Ёрмунганд и Фенрир в их человеческом... асовском... короче, в двуногом воплощении.   
Лохматый и клыкастый оборотень, несмотря на свое предназначение убийцы и поглотителя светил, весьма четко расставил приоритеты: сначала отец, потом всё остальное. У Тора язык чесался спросить: будут ли во «всё» входить солнце, звезды с луной и, как уже давно заведено, Фрейя? А Ёрмунганд и вовсе не походил на разрушителя и ядовитого гада. О том, что он тот самый змей, напоминали перламутровые чешуйки, проступающие на шее. Ростом почти с Тора и стройный, как Локи, с черными до зелени волосами, собранными на макушке в высокий хвост, и со странным разрезом темных глаз старший сын Локи, казалось, спал на ходу или находился где-то не здесь. Впрочем, Хель заявила, что Змея надо обязательно взять с собой, потому что он умный и ответственный. Тор только искренне надеялся, что эти двое будут его слушаться.   
– Где ты его потерял? – «проснулся» Ёрмунганд, когда они подъезжали ко дворцу.   
– Кого? – не понял Тор.   
– Отца моего – Локи. Рыженький такой, – не без иронии пояснил Змей.   
Фенрир как-то странно тявкнул. Тор на мгновенье смутился, вспомнив обстоятельства:   
– Эээ... в его спальне.   
Отпрыски Локи и ухом не моргнули. Ёрмунганд попросил:   
– Притормози.   
Повозка остановилась. Змей прикусил кончик хвоста в задумчивости.   
– Пошли, – потянул брата за руку Фенрир. – Зачем терять время? Внутри я сразу возьму след.   
– Подраться мы всегда успеем, – протянул старший.   
– Я обеспечу безопасность, – встрял Тор.   
– Не сомневаюсь, – не стал спорить Ёрмунганд, – но это долго. К тому же, если бы Локи был внутри, то ты бы это знал. Языками здесь треплют знатно.   
Тор закусил губу. Он сам приказал не разговаривать о Локи.   
– Да и держать его здесь не самое умное, – продолжал рассуждать Змей.   
Громовержца начинала порядком раздражать эта неспешность:   
– Я спрошу у Фригг. Ей... ведомо многое.   
– А она скажет правду? – засомневался Фенрир.   
– Скажет! – Тор подумал о Бальдре и Хёде и зашагал в сторону главных ворот.   
  
Ни в одной битве Тор так не уматывался, ни в одной бане он так не краснел, как под понимающим взглядом молчаливой царицы Асгарда. Нет, она не возмущалась, не кричала. Просто смотрела своими огромными серыми глазами, и взгляд её с каждым словом сына делался всё печальнее. А могучий Тор вдруг снова почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Причем изрядно набедокурившим. И даже его рассказ о том, что у братьев всё хорошо, звучал как оправдание. Поэтому Тор, повинуясь своим чувствам, бухнулся на колени:   
– Прости, если сможешь. Но я должен его найти.   
Фригг горько улыбнулась своим мыслям и, помолчав, сказала:   
– Он всегда был странным, и от него куча неприятностей. Но тебя ведь это не остановит?   
Тор помотал головой.   
– Я знаю немного. Локи не здесь. Один постарался как следует сокрыться от любых взоров. Вижу только пещеру.   
Тор снова закивал, потом благодарно чмокнул Фригг в щеку и вышел, нутром чуя, что с этой стороны ему обеспечена молчаливая поддержка.   
  
Фенрира и Ёрмунганда Тор нашел там же, где и оставил, правда, с большим трудом. Одно хтоническое чудовище валялось в высокой траве, жевало травинку, глядя на мир из-под опущенных ресниц. Второе, уютно устроившись под кустом, точило клыки о баранью ногу, заботливо сунутую сестрой в дорожный мешок.   
– Один спрятал Локи в пещере, – заявил Тор, – только не ясно, в какой.   
– То есть, его тут нет? – уточнил Змей.   
– Нет.   
– Что и следовало ожидать, – Ёрмунганд выплюнул травинку и встал. – Поэтому, Фенрир, просто обойди замок и принюхайся. Семь верст для бешеной...   
– Ррррр, – волк выразительно клацнул зубами.   
Змей снова сунул кончик хвоста в рот и прикрыл глаза. Младший недовольно повел ушами и, треснув уже волчьей лапой старшего по спине, понесся вперед, прижимая нос к земле.   
  
Тор знал, что одним из любимых развлечений Локи было бродяжничество, то есть путешествия. Странствовал рыжий бог много и по разным мирам. Поэтому Громовержец безумно боялся, что волк просто поведет их по одному из любимых маршрутов Локи. Однако младший сын трикстера, презрительно рыкнув, сообщил, что свежий след для него отличается от давнего так же, как для Тора — вино по годам. Громовержец счел за лучшее промолчать о том, что особой разницы он не видит и вообще любит пиво. Так, забивая голову совершенно посторонними мыслями, Тор пытался отвлечься от режущего душу чувства.   
Он сам никогда не возражал против разного рода приключений. Драка – это хорошо, но поиск чего-нибудь занимательного не менее интересен. Однако в этот раз все было иначе. Громовержца что-то грызло, где-то внутри ныло, и… ему, пожалуй, было страшно. Ведь он пошел против воли отца. Но иначе он не мог. Локи...   
Как он тогда сказал? «Ты мое солнце, Тор, мой якорь!» А для Тора Локи всегда был огнем, во власти которого оказалось его сердце с самого первого дня их знакомства. И этот огонь со временем менял свой окрас и силу, то радовал взор, то пугал, то грел, то жег немилосердно, но неизменно горел. И Громовержец даже не мог помыслить, что бы было, если бы он однажды взял и потух.   
Тангниостр и Тангриснир встали как вкопанные.   
– Тут, – пролаял Фенрир.   
Перед Тором возвышалась огромная гора, вершина которой терялась где-то в облаках. Скалы для Громовержца не преграда. Он соскочил с колесницы и, прикидывая на ходу, куда лучше нанести первый удар, устремился вперед.   
– Думаешшш, завалить моего отца камнями – это хорошшшшая идея?   
Руку Тора крепко оплел чешуйчатый хвост, а у него пред носом возникла плоская змеиная голова. Бог грома остановился. Слухи о гигантском змее оказались сильно преувеличены. Альнов* тридцать от силы. Тор видал тварей и покрупнее. Однако некий смысл в шипении Змея был, и Тор вопросительно уставился на Ермунганда.   
– Тут, в пятистах элях **, протекает река. Да и сама гора пронизана подземными потоками. Я их чувствую, – с этими словами Змей скользнул куда-то вниз и скрылся между камнями.   
Тор терпеть не мог ждать. Волк сел рядом и молча уставился на гору. Тор машинально протянул руку и потрепал зверя по загривку. Каким взглядом одарил его Фенрир в ответ, он к счастью не видел.   
Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда раздался страшный грохот. Гора словно взорвалась изнутри. В воздух полетели камни и пыль. Тор только успевал отбивать обломки, Волк благоразумно залез под оставшийся лежать на земле щит. Когда пыль осела, Тор понял – слухи... недоговаривали. Из центра разбитой горы возвышалось громадное тело Змея, которое где-то под небесами венчала сравнительно небольшая голова. Когда же змей перегнулся через обломки одним движением, то бог грома понял – Рагнарёку даже Фенрир не потребуется.   
– Фуф, – Ермунганд мотнул хвостом, вытряхивая пыль из волос. – Он там внутри. Крепкая, зараза. – Он потер рукой лоб, моргнул и рухнул на землю.   
Тор тревожить Змея не стал, а поспешил во внутрь. Фенрир немедленно увязался следом. Но, кувыркнувшись вниз носом в обличье волка и растянувшись два раза в человеческом воплощении, он отстал.   
  
****   
Пытка. Сил даже скулить у Локи не осталось. От капель яда, падающего сверху, боль разливалась жалящим пламенем по всему телу и нещадно била в голову. От неё темнело в глазах, и скручивало все тело. Как только она чуть ослабевала, Локи мог потерять сознание, но следующая порция выдергивала его из небытия. Смерть была бы избавлением. При этом божественная природа Локи не позволяла ему так просто расстаться с этим миром. Того короткого времени, что проходило между плевками ядовитой змеи, было достаточно, чтобы чуточку ожить. Но, увы, слишком мало, чтобы сосредоточиться для освобождения.   
Казалось, он провел в этом аду уже несколько вечностей, когда камни под ним содрогнулись, сквозь туман он услышал грохот, а глаза резанул свет. И конечно именно в этот момент ненавистная змея должна была шлепнуться прямо на разъеденную грудь и мстительно впиться в шею. Сознание разорвали темные жгущие иглы, а в следующий миг все поглотил мрак.   
  
Тор много чего видел в своей жизни. Он воевал. Он сокрушал врагов. Он убивал. Но это зрелище его потрясло. В небо смотрели белесые бессмысленные глаза. Из стежков зашитого рта сочилась кровь. А тело... Оставалось только догадываться, что оно чувствует. Если бы это был не Локи, Громовержец лично бы нож в сердце вогнал несчастному, чтоб не мучился.   
Тор схватил змею и, с трудом отодрав её от Локи, размозжил ей голову о камень. Несколько брызг яда попали на руку, и бог грома стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать от боли. Он снова посмотрел на Локи. Тот закрыл глаза. Ну и хорошо. А то от такого взгляда выть хотелось. Он сглотнул. В тело Локи, опутывая его, врезалась тонкая, странно поблескивающая нить, концы которой уходили в никуда. Как же надо было так измучить бога, чтобы такая мелочь могла его удержать? Тор поддел ее и чуть не рассёк себе ладонь. Однако неприятные ощущения были заглушены воплем.   
Локи орал. С зашитым ртом.   
Тор зажал ему рот рукой:   
– Тише, тише, – пробормотал он в ужасе, видя, как бог огня раздирает себе рот. – Я не подумал, что тебе больно. Я не буду рвать, я разрежу.   
Он достал кинжал и попытался перерезать нить, правда, безуспешно. Его снова остановил крик. Локи крутил головой, вырывался и кричал. От испуга Тор аж сел. Трикстер в безумном бешенстве вращал глазами.   
– Так больно?   
Локи снова замычал. Тор наконец-то сообразил и поднес кинжал к его губам.   
– Порвешь нить – убью, – выдал трикстер, как только смог говорить.   
Локи понятия не имел, как Один исхитрился упереть нить из гобелена, что ткали Норны. И хотя одноглазый козел мог блефовать (ведь только Норны имели власть над нитями жизней), но кто знает, что он мог с ней сотворить? Тут любопытство Локи отказывалось проверять теорию опытным путем. Бог обмана вздохнул, ему требовалось собрать силы даже для простого ответа на недоумение Тора:   
– Это нить жизни моего сына. Так сказал твой отец. И если что-нибудь... — Локи замолчал.   
Но Тор уже все понял и поспешно закивал. Он её развяжет. Всю эту кучу узелков.   
Через полчаса подгреб Фенрир. Узнав о проблеме, даже не решился пошутить насчет того, чтобы помочь эту самую нить перегрызть. Храброму волку захотелось сбежать от увиденного. Нет, Тор, конечно, прикрыл Локи ниже пояса. Он бы его всего укрыл. Но в местах, куда попадал яд, кожа сошла, а мышцы были разъедены чуть ли не до костей. Впрочем, Фенриру нашлось занятие. Ему поручили держать факел.   
Тор только и успевал вытирал рукавом с лица пот. Еще спустя некоторое время подошел Ёрмунганд, но, видно, крепко приложившись головой о скалу, решил полежать в тенечке и не мешать.   
Тор, наверно, уже обзавелся несколькими седыми прядями, а проклятая нитка все еще никак не давалась. Прокушенная губа, сбитое дыхание... Громовержец уже поклялся себе, что в жизни не обидит ткачиху или пряху. И другим не позволит. Он уже пожелал себе тонкие пальцы музыканта или швеи, когда наконец сообразил, что особо замысловатые переплетения можно поддеть кончиком ножа. Ох, и наслушался же он тогда о себе!   
– Кажется, рот я тебе поторопился расшить, – в сердцах брякнул Тор, и тут же знатная оплеуха высекла из его глаз искры. Локи, наконец, освободил свою правую руку.   
  
Бог огня и обмана находился в том блаженно-дремотном состоянии, когда мучение прекратились, и наступило осознание того, как может быть замечательно просто лежать в теплой заводи, когда ничто не впивается в спину, и плоть не раздирают постоянные страдания. Наступившая ночь дарила покой. А звезды на черном небосводе весело подмигивали и вместе с Луной заливали всё вокруг загадочным мягким счетом.   
Уютное место нашел опять-таки Ёрмунганд. Локи посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц: опять поддевает легко заводящегося Фенрира. Голоса раздавались все громче.   
– А ну, цыц, мелкие! – раскатился зычный бас Тора. Он решил, что Локи уснул.   
– Да ты кто такой, чтобы указывать? – тут же взвился Фенрир, ему давно не терпелось отправится наводить справедливость.   
– Отец! – решил расставить сразу все по своим местам Тор.   
– А?! – Фенрир немедленно обратился в зверя и ошалело сел на хвост.   
Его старший брат только округлил рот и выразительно поднял брови.   
– Будущий, – добавил Тор, пряча под хмурой маской решительности внезапно накатившее смущение.   
Тем не менее, нужный результат был достигнут, и братцы угомонились. Правда, ненадолго. Фенрир, как более заводной, уже в нормальном виде, стараясь поменьше привлекать к себе внимание Громовержца, переместился поближе к отцу и на правах младшего решил удовлетворить свое любопытство.   
– Па-ап, – протянул он так, словно все еще был маленьким щенком. – А это как?   
Локи сделал вид, что не слышит.   
– Ну как так может быть, – не унимался младший, – ну про девять матерей я слышал, но два отца... ну могу представить, если б мать была подобрее...   
Ермунганд хмыкнул, видимо сразу что-то вспомнив.   
– А «будущий» – разве так бывает?   
– Угу, – влез Змей, заметив, что Локи все-таки не спит. – А главное, зачем нам второй отец?   
Бог хитрости, приоткрыв левый глаз, подарил детям лукавую улыбку и, указав большим пальцем правой руки на Тора, сидящего у костра, четко произнес:   
– Все вопросы – туда.   
Братья немедленно перебазировались в указанном направлении, демонстрируя всем своим видом живейшее внимание. Бог грома почувствовал легкую панику. Локи ухмыльнулся, услышав маловразумительное бурчание возлюбленного.   
– Между прочим, – томно мурлыкнул трикстер, – это еще очень лояльная публика. Ты, помнится, хотел еще перед всем Асгардом объясняться.   
Тор понял: отступать некуда. Он уселся поудобнее на камень, упер кулаки в бедра и начал:   
– Ну, значит, так! Слушайте сюда... здесь... меня... Короче...   
Локи перевернулся на бок и высунулся из воды почти по пояс: такое представление грех упускать.   
  
– Не, – не унимался Волк, залезая на колесницу Тора, – все ясно. Я только две вещи не понял: во-первых, почему нам не надо искать мужей и, во-вторых, вообще – это как?   
– Ты точно хочешь знать, братец? – спросил у него Змей, глядя вдаль.   
Тор покосился на Локи, а тот уже обернулся воробьем и, устроившись на плече у Громовержца, притворился, что разговаривать не умеет.   
– Разговорчики! – наконец нашел повод прекратить это безобразие Тор. – Едем!   
\-----   
*Альн – мера длины, равнялась 52-64 см.   
**Эль – мера длины, примерно 113 см.


	20. Chapter 20

Утро в царском дворце началось, как обычно. Дневной караул сменил ночную стражу. Привычная суета постепенно заполняла чертог. Государственные дела шли своим чередом, что немного отвлекало Одина от мыслей о том, где носит Тора. Он, конечно, большой мальчик, но никто не упрекнет Владыку Асгарда, если он проявит отцовское беспокойство. Тем более, что вчера Хугин и Мунин – два его ворона, которые каждый день облетали царство, а под вечер делились увиденным и услышанным, сообщили, что блудный сын возвращается один. Они совершенно не обратили внимания ни на маленького воробья, кружащего рядом с Тором (Громовержец любил всяких живых тварей), ни на веточку омелы за поясом, ни на трилистник клевера, бережно пристегнутый к пряжке. Да и волки Гери и Фреки, выполняющие функцию ночного дозора, не сообщили поутру никаких интересных новостей.   
Царские повара могли бы внести ясность в этот вопрос, но их никто не спрашивал. И то, что Гери и Фреки всю ночь проторчали на кухне, правитель Асгарда так и не узнал. Сами волки, еще позапрошлой ночью учуявшие возле дворца запах Фенрира, предпочли промолчать. Из солидарности.   
Один обладал слишком большой мудростью и был слишком суровым богом, чтобы нервничать. Он догадался, куда тайком мотался Тор. Хеймдалль лишь подтвердил подозрения: носило вчера Громовержца не абы куда, а в Царство Мертвых. Понятно, зачем – искать своего проклятого дядюшку. Ну-ну. Бога огня Всеотец спрятал надежно – даже от Всевидящего – на всякий случай. Может, Один даже навестит его... как-нибудь. Мысль о беспомощном побратиме приятно согревала душу. Теперь-то Локи точно только его.   
– Пусть ищет, пока не надоест, – пробурчал он себе под нос и преспокойно занялся текучкой.   
  
Небо было абсолютно ясным, когда раздался гром, почти небесный. А следом послышались перепуганные вопли. Слуга, посланный узнать, что случилось, так и не вернулся. Ничего – Один и сам мог сходить посмотреть. Рядом оказался Тюр.   
– У нас проблемы, – внезапно севшим голосом произнес бог войны.   
– Уже заметил, – сухо ответил Один, таращась единственным глазом на происходящее.   
По дворцу, вышибая двери и стены, полз гигантский змей. Просто полз.   
Нервно сглотнув (кто же знал, что бред старой карги, крепко приукрашенный самим Всеотцом, окажется правдой?!), Один пихнул Тюра вперед:   
– Я в оружейную. За копьем. Ты придержи его.   
– Как? – спросил Тюр уже пустое место.   
Вопрос на миллион. Судя по нескольким алебардам и топорам, которые просто лежали тут и там на длиннющей спине змея и, благодаря плавности передвижения, не сваливались, его уже пытались остановить, но хтоническое чудовище этого просто не заметило. Тюр вздохнул поглубже, стиснул зубы и бросился в атаку.   
Но не сделал он и шага, как мир закрутился, и ас понял, что теряет опору под ногами. Потом, уже взлетев в воздух, он с ужасом увидел, что внизу не только Ермунганд. Там его поджидала раскрытая, полная отличных белых зубов волчья пасть.   
  
Гунгнир – копье, добытое Локи, способное поразить любую цель. Сейчас Одину оно было нужно как никогда.   
– Да, Локи, да, – шептал ас про себя, – ты сам принес мне то, что убьет твоего сына. А ведь все могло сложиться иначе!   
Верховный бог не сомневался, что Змей пришел мстить за отца. Ну что ж! Один обещал конец света – так нате вам. Он сам пророк, и все, что он говорит – сбывается. Конечно, не совсем так, как планировалось. В последнее время то одни были не согласны с его политикой, то другие. Поэтому царь Асгарда решил попугать асов и укрепить свой авторитет. Зато теперь никто не упрекнет Одина во лжи. Только где это клятое копье?   
– Братишка! – раздалось сверху. – Ты что-то ищешь?   
Один поднял голову. На одном из уступов, образующих что-то вроде колонн в пещере, выполняющей роль сокровищницы, сидел тот самый Локи, которому было положено страдать до конца времен. Причем совершенно здоровый, со своей обычной ухмылочкой.   
Мудрейший понял – планы надо составлять точнее.   
– Кажется, между нами возникло некоторое непонимание? Сила сейчас на твоей стороне. Может, спустишься вниз, и мы все обсудим? – предложил он.   
Бог обмана заливисто расхохотался.   
– Переговоры?   
– Да, – Один важно кивнул, трепеща от радости.   
Трикстер склонил набок рыжую голову, с безумным огоньком в глазах уставившись на Одина, и вдруг легко соскользнул вниз.   
– Локи, – голос Мудрейшего сочился мёдом, – наверно, ты злишься на меня?   
Тот ответил улыбкой. Злость и ярость перегорели, а вот желание поквитаться расцвело буйным цветом. И Локи, которого не раз подводила его огненная натура, сегодня решил быть хладнокровнее змеи. Однако, видя перед собой того, кто когда-то клялся ему в вечной преданности, он чувствовал, как внутри все сжимается.   
– Послушай, я понимаю. Был не прав. Немного. Но ты должен тоже меня понять. Ты всегда мне нравился. А тут... Брат мой!   
В возгласе Всеотца было столько эмоций, что трикстеру захотелось его немедленно обнять. И придушить.   
На мгновение Одину показалось, что Локи поверил. А как иначе расценить то, что он опустил взгляд?   
Хоть Локи и не смотрел на Одина, но прекрасно знал, что тот делает. Один подступал все ближе и ближе. В какой-то момент зеленые глаза распахнулись, и трикстер увидел свет, отраженный остриём Гунгнира.   
А как так получилось дальше, Один понял не сразу. Только копье вместо плоти Локи наткнулось на прочнейший металл. Верховный бог не мог поверить своим глазам. В длинных руках Локи вертел не абы что, а Торов молот – Мьёльнир. Стало ясно – сын не придет на помощь. Обманутый или нет, он не придет.   
– Проклятый колдун, – прошипел Один не хуже любой гадюки. Притворяться смысла больше не было.   
Локи заливисто рассмеялся:   
– Ну да! Благословения ты раздаешь крайне неохотно!   
Ас встал в боевую стойку. Может, давно лично не участвовал в битвах, но сейчас он покажет свою силу, а козыри в рукаве у него тоже всегда найдутся. К тому же, молот явно не был исконным оружием трикстера, хоть магия Мьёльнира непонятным образом ему и подчинялась. Отличный шанс.   
Боя не получилось. При первой же атаке копье выскользнуло из его рук и послушно легло в ладонь Локи.   
– Как?! – изумлению Всеотца не было пределов.   
Ведь на свое копье заботливый Один наложил такое количество заклинаний, что даже легчайшее прикосновение для любого, кроме него самого, могло быть смертельно опасным.   
– Что? – спросил Локи с наигранным удивлением. – Ах, это? – Гунгнир описал круг. – Ну, так если ты не в курсе, то это моё. И это, – он потряс молотом, – тоже. Гномы вручили их мне со словами: «Вот, возьми», – и вещи признали меня своим хозяином. А вы с Тором лишь временно пользовались ими.   
Тут Одину стало страшно как никогда. Локи... Один ведь знал, что Бог огня древнее его самого, знал, что у него полно секретов. Именно это когда-то и привлекло будущего властелина Асгарда. Поэтому он и связал его братскими узами. Но потом все как-то притупилось. Перед глазами был вечно молодой забавный проказник, любитель авантюр и рискованных приключений. Возможная угроза оказалась забыта. А постоянная готовность Локи выручить Всеотца и Асгард из бед, его способность решать любые проблемы в пользу асов – и вовсе притупила бдительность Мудрейшего.   
Один насторожился, когда мерзавец влез в постель к Тору. Плевать, чем они там занимались. Но обещание сделать того царем было уже по-настоящему опасным. Один в своё время не раз и не два пожалел, что обручил Тора с Сиф. Девица оказалась весьма амбициозна. Но всё разрешилось благополучно. Его дурачок вдруг проявил упрямство. Теперь ясно, откуда у этой рассудительности ноги росли. Тогда Одина как молнией озарило. Хель! Дочь Локи стала владычицей Царства Мертвых. Богиней. А породить новое божество, да еще столь могучее и значимое, не каждому под силу. И Всеотец пустился в интриги. Локи надо было обезвредить любой ценой, а трон – укреплять. А теперь вот – он опять недооценил противника.   
Но ничего! Есть еще сеть. Локи сам плел её – и ею же был пойман. Тут главное – быстрота реакции.   
Все эти соображения промелькнули у Одина в голове за одно мгновение. Ас снова стал собой – сильным и коварным противником.   
  
****   
Ермунганд не любил лишних телодвижений и, если можно действовать головой, он ею и действовал, а уж как – это другой вопрос. В данном случае голова использовалась как таран. Двери разлетались словно бумажные, а если череп не пролезал, то каменная кладка стен – тоже не помеха.   
Змею было абсолютно плевать на жалкие попытки солдат остановить его. Ни одно оружие было не в силах пробить его крепкую чешую. Да и воины скоро бросили пустую затею. Можно, конечно, было героически изобразить раздавленную лепешку под брюхом Змея, но желающих не нашлось. Хотя бы потому, что, как ни странно, монстр ни на кого не нападал. Поэтому Ермунганд спокойно перемещался по замку, сея ужас и панику.   
Змея, действительно, мало интересовали разбегающиеся во все стороны асы и асиньи. Нет, он был бы совсем не против потолковать с Одином, но отец четко сказал:   
– Навести шорох.   
Вот Ермунганд и шуршал. Он остановился на мгновение, прикрыл глаза и прислушался к треску дерева и камней. Шорох есть. Так. Еще эту стеночку. Не открывая глаз, Змей ткнулся носом, и та рухнула, вздымая в воздух тучу пыли.   
– Да кто посмел?!!   
От такого визга у Змея заложило уши, хотя для этой его ипостаси они и не были предусмотрены. Ермунганд притормозил... и тут же получил шлепок по морде. От неожиданности он открыл глаза – и тут же заработал еще один.   
Перед чудовищем, которое, по идее, должно было разрушить мир, стояла богиня любви и красоты Фрейя. И была она очень зла.   
– Ах ты, мерзкое животное! Ты!.. Ты!!! Мое зеркало! Моя... – нет, ничто не могло заставить первую красотку девяти миров признаться в использовании косметики. А потому богиня лишь поджала губы, и невысказанные слова обрушились на Змея градом побоев. Нет, конечно, вреда или боли удары разгневанной богини Ермунгарду причинить не могли, но красотка равнодушным его не оставила. Он поднял голову. Вот только голова была малость шипастая, и один шип подцепил подол платья Фрейи.   
Отсутствие ушей не помогло. Негодующий вопль наверняка слышали даже в Нифльхейме.   
– Ууууууфты! – в проломе, перепрыгивая через тушу Змея, показался Фенрир с Тюром в зубах.   
Волк с удовольствием трепал аса последние минут десять. Скачки по дворцу заставили молодую кровь сына Локи разгореться. Увидев Фрейю в пикантной ситуации, Фенрир, не долго думая, выплюнул Тюра и пренебрежительно шаркнул задней лапой в его сторону. Прекрасная богиня была куда привлекательнее. Особенно в тот момент, когда наезжала на старшего брата – практически женщина его мечты.   
Волк подошел к Фрейе сзади и потянул носом. Дааа.   
– Не умеешь, братец, ты с женщинами обращаться, – гыкнул он.   
И тут же наглядно продемонстрировал, как правильно следует задирать юбку.   
– А-ах! – выдохнула Фрейя, когда мокрый горячий волчий язык скользнул у неё между ног.   
Она бы упала, если бы Фенрир, успевший мгновенно принять человеческий облик, не подхватил её. Прижиматься спиной к крепкой груди молодого парня было чрезвычайно приятно. Однако и Ермунганд не собирался упускать своего:   
– Красотка! У тебя есть реальный шанс спасти Асгард от Рагнарёка! – выдал он, тоже принимая более подходящий для флирта вид.   
– Угу! – авторитетно подтвердил Волк, уткнувшись носом в затылок Фрейи.   
Она глубоко вздохнула. Сильные руки Фенрира, обнимавшие ее, вызывали бурю волнений в груди. А обернувшийся красавцем Змей был так убедителен – особенно его раздвоенный длинный язык. Богиня как представила, что этим языком можно творить, так сразу и поняла, что готова ради Асгарда на всё.   
Тюра, чтобы не мешал, закатали в ковёр. Для надежности Змей смочил слюной палец и провел им по сомкнутым векам бога войны:   
– Ну, теперь он точно в отключке, – сказал Ермунганд и на немой вопрос Фрейи пояснил: – Всё, что угодно: от яда и снотворного до... угу, и это тоже могу, – и он многообещающе ухмыльнулся.   
– И ещё холост?!   
Кажется, Фрейя нашла свой идеал. Сзади раздалось весьма эротичное рычание Фенрира:   
– А мне такая хрень не нужна. Я так справляюсь, – в доказательство он слегка царапнул шею красавицы зубами.   
У той перед глазами засверкали звезды.   
  
Фрейе сроду не было так хорошо. Вчерашний сопливый щенок вытворял такое, что раньше виделось богине любви разве что в самых разнузданных фантазиях. Гномы тоже в свое время знатно старались. Но они же страшные. А здесь! Фенрир молод, статен, а своеобразное сочетание в чертах его лица человеческого и волчьего, вспыхивающие желтые глаза и хищная улыбка придавали ему особую пикантность как любовнику. Вечно заторможенный с виду Ермунганд вообще поверг красавицу в шок. Хотя, помня, кто его отец, вряд ли следовало удивляться. Ах, Локи, Локи! Какой мужчина!   
– Ах!.. Ёрм!   
– М? – голова Змея показалась между колен Фрейи.   
– Ты... – дальше красавица снова потеряла дар речи.   
Но Змей, отвлеченный на секунду от работы языком, разобрал шум и грохот, производимые явно не им. Локи! Ё... Все беды из-за женщин!   
– Фрейя! Фрейя!   
– Аааааа!   
– Фрейя! – Ермунганд вспомнил.   
– Что?   
До чего же жестоко в такой момент о чем-то разговаривать! Богиня любви попыталась вернуть голову змея в исходное положение. Срочно! Фенрир, хоть и не бездельничал, доставляя массу удовольствия, но красавице, распаленной сумасшедшими ласками, этого уже было мало.   
Ермунганд попытался стряхнуть сладкий дурман.   
– Фрейя! Ты получила письмо Локи с просьбой попридержать валькирий?   
– Даааа!   
– Они вступят в бой?   
– Неееет! Скотина!   
Змей хмыкнул. Он не стал уточнять типологию своей принадлежности к животному миру, а еще раз прицельно плюнул ядом в глаз пытающемуся прийти в себя Тюру и снова занялся красоткиными прелестями.   
В этот момент замер Фенрир:   
– А твои эйнхерии выступят на стороне Локи? – решил уточнить он – также в самый неподходящий момент.   
Фрейя вцепилась коготками ему в бок. Но младший сын Локи лишь лизнул её за ухом и еще раз вопросительно рыкнул.   
– Так как?   
– Да! Животное!   
Несмотря на слишком вольный нрав и на то, что Фрейя имела статус заложницы в Асгарде, эта легкомысленная красавица обладала самой мощной армией во всех девяти мирах. Будучи богиней любви и красоты, она умудрилась подчинить себе валькирий – дев-воительниц, забиравших для своей госпожи половину эйнхериев – тех достойнейших из воинов, павших в битвах, которым суждено было жить в Вальхалле. Вот так Фрейя и оказалась чуть ли не самой завидной партией, какую только можно себе представить. С таким-то приданым! Сам Один подкатывал к ней не раз и не два, но сделать благосклонность роковой красотки к себе хоть сколько-нибудь постоянной ему так и не удалось.   
Локи, надоумивший приятельницу на этот честный дележ кровавой жатвы, веселился от души. А при случае не преминул воспользоваться. Ну что же из того, что они с Фрейей поцапались? Не в первый раз. Поэтому вольнолюбивая красотка, сроду не задумывавшаяся о политических интригах, случайно завязала такой узел, который вряд ли даже Норны могли сразу оценить.   
  
****   
Тор никогда не считал себя особо мозговитым. Чего уж там! Но есть же простые и непреложные истины. И не надо быть таким мудрым, как Один, или хитрым, как Локи, чтобы понять их. Мужчина должен быть сильным, благородным, надежным. Но самое главное – мужчина должен быть защитником. Тор всегда знал, что самое почетное занятие для мужчины – это быть воином. Только в бою проявляется истинная сущность и самые замечательные качества. Такие, как доблесть и храбрость. Храбрый – этот тот, кто способен бросить вызов и презреть опасность. Доблесть – это то, что возвысит над остальными тварями, боящимися смерти. Трус всегда презираем. От трусости вся мерзость идет. Не то чтобы Тор никогда не испытывал страха. Не боятся только совсем дураки. Ведь истинная храбрость не в отсутствии боязни, а именно в ее преодолении. И Тор часто искал поводы испытать свое мужество.   
Но сейчас он вынужден был ничего не делать. И мысли, которые в горячке боя или в очередном походе за приключениями сроду не появлялись в его голове, тут одолели со страшной силой. Если с сыновним долгом он как-то разобрался, то бездействие его угнетало. Но Локи был неумолим:   
– Не вмешивайся! Это мое дело, а не твое!   
Ну да! Если Один просто убил бы Локи, Тор бы смог это принять. Этого шутника иногда действительно хотелось просто пришибить. Но устроенная пытка это... мерзость. Издеваться над беспомощным... Тора передернуло от воспоминаний. В Бездну всё! Он принял решение сразу.   
Согласно плану Ермунганду полагалось быть в авангарде атаки. Просто так, чтобы побольше страху нагнать, смуту усилить, а главное – внимание отвлечь. Локи согласился, что остальные обитатели Асгарда ни при чем. Но вот Тюр... При упоминание бога войны оскалился Фенрир.   
– А вот это уже мое дело! – рыкнул он и клацнул зубами.   
Возразить было нечего. Тем более Тюра в любом случае следовало обезвредить. Он единственный, кроме Одина, способен был не только оказать сопротивление, но и возглавить асов. После некоторых препирательств, кроме Фрейи решили еще послать весточку Фригг. Локи царице не доверял, несмотря на все заверения Громовержца в том, что она настроена весьма лояльно и даже отчасти помогла в розысках самого Локи. Некоторым аргументом послужил рассказ о том, как Фригг обрадовалась тому, что её дети все-таки живы. С другой стороны, сам Локи вполне допускал, что женщине могли и осточертеть вечные походы Одина налево. Трикстер пофыркал по этому поводу не раз и не два, но согласился.   
Да... Тор встал и снова сел. Он не любил думать. Но скребущее чувство разочарования в том, кого он считал когда-то самым мудрым, самым честным, и вообще идеалом и образцом, все настойчивее овладевало всем его существом. А еще сильнее наваливалось беспокойство. Тор сжал кулаки. Конечно, Локи в своем праве. Вот только Один тоже был воином. И очень сильным. А ещё у него имелась целая армия. Охватившая тревога подсказала: не будет Один честно драться. И долгом будущего царя было не допустить никакого обмана.   
Громовержец вскочил и быстро направился во дворец.   
На поясе не хватало привычной тяжести Мьёльнира. Но Локи попросил, и он отдал. Да и ладно. Оружие, конечно, это важно. Но не в нём дело. И Локи оно сейчас нужнее. У Одина вон – целый арсенал. А ещё не хотелось, чтобы Одина убили. Даже сама мысль об этом вызывала дрожь. Локи... Он... Он может всё. И это бой. В бою гибнут.   
Ориентируясь на шум, Тор быстро шагал по разоренному дворцу. Его дом. Сердце кольнуло. Но это всего лишь здание. Гораздо сильнее ранили лица встречных асов. Испуганные, растерянные. Они выглядывали из уцелевших дверей и озарялись надеждой, увидев бога грома.   
– Тор! – Громовержцу навстречу выскочил перепуганный Браги. – Они там!   
Громовержец даже не кивнул в ответ. Он просто шел. За ним собиралась эйнхерии и все, кто мог держать оружие.   
Грохот слышался все отчетливее. Даже не будучи восприимчивым ко всякого рода магии и колдовству, Тор ясно ощущал их всполохи. Эта часть дворца пострадала сильнее остальных. Соваться по доброй воле сюда желающих особо не нашлось. Тут не просто стены и крышу посносило. Тут часть пространства отсутствовала совсем. А кое-где вообще из прорех бытия выглядывало нечто такое... невообразимое. Но с Тором не страшно. Воодушевленные его присутствием асы уже начали издавать воинственные вопли. Тем более, что Ермунганда и Фенрира почему-то больше не было видно. Впрочем, Тюра тоже не наблюдалось.   
Тор обвел тяжелым взглядом присутствующих:   
– Не вмешиваться! Это честный поединок!   
От неожиданности никто не посмел возразить. Поединок с колдовством лишь весьма условно можно назвать честным. Да и само колдовство вроде, как не совсем благородно. Но магией владели оба противника, так что... Ну и Тор так сказал. А бог грома в этом разбирался. И вообще! Наблюдать куда интереснее, чем лезть непонятно во что. Благо, появившаяся Фригг вовсе не принялась призывать всех костьми полечь за Одина, а просто молча встала рядом с Тором.   
  
Молот Локи скорее мешал. Владел он им не слишком хорошо. Мьёльнир послужил отличным доказательством того, что Одину никто не придет на помощь, но теперь стал почти обузой.   
Сам Всеотец плюнув на разные условности типа общественного мнения, вовсю использовал свое колдовство. Он в совершенстве владел гальдором – магией рун, которую создал сам, и сейдом, которому научился у Фрейи. Увы, его противник тоже умел и то, и другое. Ни одно заклинание, и один одна попытка вышвырнуть Локи или отнять у того силы не достигала цели. Бог огня мастерски уходил из-под ударов и страдало разве что окружающее пространство. Самое кошмарное было то, что рыжий гад явно пользовался чем-то еще, и это что-то ощутимо наполняло все вокруг враждебным Одину опаляющим жаром и незнакомыми колебаниями. Будто сам Великий Хаос с изнанки мироздания хищно тянул свои щупальца к Всеотцу из разрывов реальности. Приходилось словно балансировать на краю пропасти. Все, что предпринимал ас, обращалось против него.   
Царя уже не волновало то, что свидетели сего странного поединка потом будут его осуждать за неподобающее асу поведение. Чужой неожиданно низкий голос Локи выводил странное заклинание, в котором не было слов, и Один чувствовал, как силы покидают его. Перед глазами затанцевали голубые всполохи, и мир сузился, грозя сойтись в одной точке.   
– Локи! Что ты творишь?!   
Побратим не слушал и не слышал. Он полностью сосредоточился на колдовстве, перейдя в неведомое состояние. Казалось, это уже не Локи. Трикстер и раньше неплохо владел искусством перевоплощения. Но это ни разу не затрагивало его разум и сущность. Сейчас же... Если бы у Одина была возможность проанализировать состояние своего побратима, то, может быть, он сказал бы, что тот стал по-настоящему иным. То был не Бог огня или обмана. Локи воплощал в себе суть Хаоса – той разрушительной и созидательной силы, из которой все возникло, и которая всё и поглотит.   
Один понял – это конец. Впереди даже не Нифльхейм. Впереди его ждало небытие.   
Погибнуть в бою – достойно мужчины. Воину за это становилась наградой вечная жизнь рядом с богами. Все остальные отправлялись во льды царства мертвых. Но сами боги отправлялись лишь к Хель, от которой ещё никто не возвращался. А Одину не светило даже этого. Дуру – дочку Локи – он, может, и смог бы провести. Но сейчас, чувствуя, как его душу поглощает мрак, он понял, что главное в этой схватке выжить. Это его долг. И он стратегически отступил.   
Последним усилием Один бросился в сторону, вырываясь из плена сотканных Локи невидимых колдовских пут, и лихо свистнул, призывая Слейпнира. Восьминогий конь со скоростью молнии проскакал по разрушенным коридорам и предстал перед Одином почти мгновенно. Локи и все, кто был рядом, с глубоким удивлением смотрели, как шустро Всеотец вскочил в седло и треснул пятками по лошадиным бокам. Конь взвился на дыбы, но Один всегда был отличным всадником.   
Локи в отчаянии от того, что добыча ускользает, громко вскрикнул. И тут случилось то, что не ожидал никто, ни асы, ни эйнхерии, ни Фригг, ни Тор, ни – самое главное – сам Локи.   
Слейпнир, быстрый, как ветер, сильный, как бурный поток, что сшибает на своем пути камни и пробивает скалы, огромный конь с восемью ногами, чей топот порой сравним с громом, неожиданно потерял свою материальность и раздвоился. Сам Один искусством левитации не владел, поэтому под дружный «ох!» свидетелей хлопнулся на перекошенный и покрытый трещинами пол. А два полупрозрачных призрака разбежались в стороны. Вороной фантом Свадильфари, громко заржав, с топотом взмыл вверх и растворился в небе, но другая часть... Локи не верил своим глазам. Бело-рыжая златогривая лошадь, неторопливо поцокивая копытами, подошла к Локи и ткнулась ему мордой в лицо.   
– Подружка...   
Стало как-то спокойно на душе. Вспомнился солнечный свет, теплый ветерок колышущий ветви, шорох листвы и стрекотание кузнечиков в траве. Локи моргнул и ведение исчезло. Подружка, забавное создание трикстера, преподнесла ему последний сюрприз. Горло сдавило. Если бы двуногие и якобы разумные были столь же преданы или хотя бы честны... Трикстер стиснул зубы, сверкнул глазами и решительно направился к растерявшему все силы Одину. Тот по-прежнему, тяжело дыша, сидел на каменном полу в седле, держа в руках пустую узду.   
– Может, я и не умею предсказывать будущее, как некоторые, – осклабился бог озорства, методично опутывая побратима странно знакомой веревкой, – но ни одна фигня, которую я делал, не пропала даром.   
Один дернулся. Он жив. И Локи уже был самим собой. Но... таких заковыристых выражений асы еще не слышали. Всеотец понял, что верёвка – та самая из колдовской сети отнимающей магию. Ну да, когда-то Локи, страдая ерундой, сам создал эту забавную вещицу, ей же был пойман и теперь, украв её у Одина, нагло использовал.   
– Вор!   
– Ага! – Локи и не думал отрицать. – А еще обманщик, распутник, мошенник и муж женовидный! Все лучше, чем быть прорицателем, – трикстер, не переставая улыбаться, затянул последний узел и довольно постучал Одина по лбу.


	21. Chapter 21

Локи бесился так, как редко бывало. Самое обидное, что даже пар выпустить совершенно не представлялось возможным. Не тот момент. А как все хорошо начиналось. Это же практически воплощение мечты. Один связан. Тор... Тор... Локи сжал зубы. Да! Какой момент! Тор в золотом шлеме, в красном плаще, величественный и прекрасный, восходит на трон. Уфффф! Как у Локи кружилась голова! И, вручая ему отцовский Гунгнир, колено трикстер преклонил совершенно искренне.   
Распаленный недавней битвой и победой, бог огня совсем не торопился принимать вертикальное положение и, стараясь сдержать колотящийся в груди восторг, слушал краткую речь Тора. Громовержец сумел найти простые и нужные слова, поясняющие асам, что да как, а главное – почему произошла смена власти. Что-то о грядущих переменах, об отмене Рагнарёка. О надеждах на будущее и т.д. Еще, что-то сказал о чести. Да... Все внимали, затаив дыхание. И! И не думали куда-то проваливаться, как мечталось. Напротив, Тор повернулся к Локи, положил ему руку на плечо, намекая, что неплохо бы подняться, и провозгласил его своим советником.   
В душе трикстера малость перекосило. Государственные обязанности были тем, от чего он бегал всю сознательную жизнь. Но возразить он не успел. Его ждал новый удар. Толпу асов растолкали, и вперед вышли сыновья. С Фрейей в обнимочку. Втроем. Его мальчики в когтях у этой хищницы! Пока он ловил ртом воздух, парней на этот странный брак уж вовсю благословлял Тор. Возмутиться опять-таки не дала мощная длань Громовержца на плече. Но, видно, все было написано у Локи на физиономии, так как Фенрир тихо фыркнул:   
– Если хочешь, я могу и мужа найти. Фрейр вроде как свободен.   
– Отец, если что, я уже большой мальчик, – добавил Ермунганд.   
– Ахрр, – только смог выдохнуть Локи.   
Отступать было некуда, и, скрепя сердце, пришлось согласиться. Обнимая будущую невестку, Локи выплюнул ей в ухо:   
– Милая, если хоть одна блоха... ну ты поняла.   
– Всех насекомых, милый, я оставила тебе, – не осталась в долгу первая во всех девяти мирах красавица.   
  
В результате Локи злой, как тысяча потревоженных во время свадьбы гадюк, сидел на пиру и старательно упивался. А что еще прикажете делать? От сладкого волнения не осталось и следа, эйфория схлынула. А вот неудовлетворенное желание никуда не делось.   
Бог обмана смотрел на то, как в кубке плещется золотистый мед. У того пруда им с Тором не то что пообжиматься, даже поцеловаться не удалось. Не при детях же! А потом и вовсе не до того стало. И сама коронация – сплошное издевательство. Вот зачем на ней столько народа? А Тор, как на грех, почти все время держал свою руку на его плече. Вот и сейчас возлюбленный так близко. Сидит рядом. Но до чего же далеко. Да, Локи все понимает. Сейчас каждому надо оказать внимание. Любому поддержавшему. А те, кто не поддерживал, должны понять, что, если будут хорошими мальчиками и девочками, то им это зачтется, а если не будут... Ух! Локи с удовольствием бы сейчас объяснил недовольным, почем фунт лиха в базарный день. Но таковых вроде нет. Даже Одину пришлось сделать вид, что так и надо.   
Однако покорность бывшего царя Асгарда уже не так радовала. Унижение, конечно, велико. Всеотца полностью отдали на попечение Фригг. Отныне и во веки веков ему предстояло заведовать исключительно пирами в Вальхалле и расквартированием павших в бою. Было, конечно, забавно вложить конец веревки, что невидимой петлей крепко держала Одина за глотку, лично в руки его благоверной, но сейчас все только раздражало.   
Локи снова сжал кубок. Особенно приводило в ярость довольное лицо Фрейи. Добило трикстера то, что, когда он заприметил свою бывшую невесту – Сигюн (почитай почти родная душа!) и решил пригласить ее на танец, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить напряг, ручища Громовержца вдавила его обратно в кресло. Причем усадил его Тор на место, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Это уже было слишком!   
  
Тор извелся. Слишком много всего стряслось за последние дни. Он едва не потерял Локи. Потом этот ужас в пещере. А сколько ему пришлось пережить, пока дядя разбирался с отцом! И ведь не влезешь же! Больше всего на свете хотелось схватить Локи в охапку и утащить подальше, а тут еще коронация. Правда, Локи сказал:   
– Считай, что ты напутствуешь войска перед походом.   
И оно сработало.   
Тут же пришло решение. Никаких больше приключений. У дядюшки... Тор поймал себя на мысли, что ему доставляет удовольствие именно так величать Локи про себя. Хоть тот и не был ему кровным родственником, но намек на некую связь вызывал приятное щекочущее чувство. Так вот, у дядюшки всегда был талант нарываться на неприятности. Вот пусть теперь сидит дома при почетном деле. А потом как-то надо подумать о том, чтобы всем открыть правду. Судя по реакции Ермунганда и Фенрира, номер «второй отец нужен, патамушта» не прокатывал. Да еще надо бы каким-то образом союз скрепить. Причем явно не братский.   
От всего этого у Тора голова шла кругом. Ну не мог он столько дел делать сразу. И думать, и разговаривать, и за Локи приглядывать. Тор теперь его никуда не отпустит. Тем более ореол славы победителя Одина, похоже, сделал трикстера слишком желанным, и не только для женщин. Уж эти взгляды Тор теперь хорошо понимал. А тут еще новый советник явно куда-то намылился. Хватит!   
Поднялась суматоха. В гости пожаловала Хель с Бальдром. Не поговорить с братом он не мог. Громовержец только на минутку расслабился, поверив вдруг повеселевшей физиономии дядюшки и его горделивому шепоту:   
– Моя девочка! – последовал тычок локтем под рёбра. – Она у меня прелесть. Умница... Как она его лихо заарканила! Вот пусть сидит и не рыпается.   
Тора малость передёрнуло. Он не стал уточнять, что речь идет как-никак о его родном брате. Справедливости ради, надо сказать, что недовольным Бальдр не выглядел. Оставалось лишь вздохнуть и отправиться решать вопрос с весной. Что бы там Локи ни говорил, хотелось бы... ну, чтобы хоть в этом плане все стало, как было...   
Повелительница Царства Мертвых оказалась на удивление сговорчивой. И Бальдр получил право раз в год исполнять свои обязанности. Уф... Однако за всей этой суетой Громовержец, конечно же, прохлопал одну ходячую рыжую проблему.   
Тор осмотрел зал и чуть не подавился окороком. Появилось острое желание немедленно пришибить этого подлеца. Локи во всю отплясывал с какой-то молоденькой асиньей. Терпелка лопнула, как только Тор понял, что после окончания танца дядя вовсе не торопится на место. Ну всё! Тор с чувством прожевал кусок, неторопливо вытер руки салфеткой, любезно осклабился и направился к воркующей парочке.   
– Милая красавица!   
Девушка, разрумянившаяся от танца, смущенно потупилась. Наигранности в этом не было ни капли.   
– Ты ведь недавно при дворе? Как тебя зовут? Сигюн? Ты прелесть, – краем глаза Тор уловил побледневшее от бешенства лицо Локи, но продолжил: – Наверно, ты еще не всех знаешь. Мой, – Тор с чувством выделил это слово, – советник не только мудр, но и очень хитер. Недаром он бог обмана.   
Сигюн странно посмотрела на рыжего красавца. Тору почему-то показалось, что она еле сдерживается, чтоб не фыркнуть и не покрутить пальцем у виска. И это бесило еще больше.   
– О! Ваше величество! Не надо столько комплиментов! Они незаслуженны, – вполне правдоподобно заскромничал Локи. – О какой мудрости можно толковать в обществе такой красавицы?   
Все слова, которые нельзя употреблять в благородном обществе, четко нарисовались в потемневших глазах Громовержца. Локи мысленно хмыкнул. Если милой деве захочется дать свежекоронованному царю в ухо (а Локи знал: она может, еще как может!), он лично позаботится, чтоб ей потом за это ничего не было.   
– Не подарит ли мне прекрасная Сигюн еще один танец? – трикстер протянул руку в приглашающем жесте. Гулять так гулять!   
– В другой раз! – рявкнул Тор. – Нас ждут срочные государственные дела!   
При этих словах он так рванул к себе новоиспеченного советника, что тот едва не растянулся на полу.   
Облапав своё сокровище пониже спины, Тор тащил Локи за собой, и плевать ему было, что у встречных асов выкатываются глаза. Его советник, как хочет, так и ведет!   
– Надо же! Какой прогресс! Меня теперь не обвиняют в пьянстве! – бубнил Локи, в очередной раз споткнувшись при попытке вырваться.   
– Ты в стельку пьян! – Тору надоело упрямство, и он просто перекинул Локи через плечо, благо они были уже в коридоре, и никто, кроме слуг, их не видел. Завтра Тор и с этим разберется.   
Но далеко они не ушли. У Тора за спиной стали разноситься такие ругательства вперемешку с шипением, ударами и... Кажется, его даже попытались укусить? В общем, пришлось поставить Локи на ноги.   
Уууу! Дядя, кажется, в ярости. А если опять сбежит? Тор растерялся.   
Больше всего ему хотелось сказать, что он соскучился, что у него с той ночи никого не было, что Локи вообще один такой, что Тор на уши встанет, а сделает все, как надо, только пусть Локи скажет, как. Но нужные слова куда-то подевались. И вместо давно положенного признания Громовержец только и смог жалобно прошептать:   
– Локи, ну пойдем! – а сам навалился на Локи все телом, прижав того к стене.   
– Медведь!   
– Угу! – Тор сейчас согласился бы с чем угодно.   
  
До комнат Тора они добрались быстро. Правда, Локи не позволил нести себя на руках.   
– Я тебе что?! Невеста?! – возмутился трикстер.   
Тор снова послушно вернул любимой тушке вертикальное положение. Но мысль о том, как хорош был бы Локи в этой роли, немедленно овладела Громовержцем, и сколько он потом ни тряс белокурой головой, стараясь изгнать совсем неподобающий образ победителя Одина в подвенечном платье, у него ничего не получалось. Тем более, что фантазия насчет дяди в таком наряде имела под собой все основания. Воспоминания об их совместном приключении грели душу и всё, что ниже. И идиотская улыбка расползалась по лицу Тора от уха до уха.   
– Даже не думай!   
– А? – похлопали голубые глазищи. Кажется, у дяди опять поменялось настроение.   
Тор, хоть и отличался простотой, но чурбаном не был. И стремительная смена настроений Локи выбивала почву из-под ног, да так, что, переступая порог своей спальни, он уже не испытывал уверенности в том, что эта ночь будет полна любви, как ему грезилось. Локи, кажется, был снова не в духе, и с чего – непонятно. На всякий случай бог грома попробовал завалить его на койку, но тот ловко вывернулся и, недовольно сверкнув глазами, встал чуть поодаль, с независимым видом сложив руки на груди.   
  
Локи действительно рассердился. Слишком уж красноречиво отражались желания возлюбленного на его бесхитростной физиономии. Не то чтобы бога лжи и притворства когда-то что-то смущало. Но, кажется, пришло время кое-кому кое-что объяснить. Трикстер смерил растерянного Тора долгим взглядом. Тот сидел на постели, комкая в немаленьких кулачищах покрывало. Несмотря на огромный рост и зрелый возраст, Тор сейчас больше всего напоминал растерянного малыша, который не понимает, за что его наказывают. Такого бы обнять поласковее, по голове погладить и дать сладенького. Локи вздохнул поглубже. Ну как тут вести воспитательную работу?   
  
Тор перестал соображать окончательно. Только сейчас дядя демонстрировал полное нежелание и тут же… от поцелуев оседлавшего его колени Локи закружилась голова. Он так точно спятит. Но главное, это чудо рядом и, кажется, совсем не против. Старясь не спугнуть и не вызвать очередной приступ недовольства у этого ненормального, Тор мягко опрокинул Локи на постель. Может, в прошлый раз он был слишком груб? Тор прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не сорваться. Затуманенный взгляд зеленых глаз выносил мозг почище любого хмеля. Локи не невеста, но обращался Тор с ним бережнее, чем с девственницей. Это же его Локи.   
Неторопливо, застежка за застежкой, он снял с Локи праздничный наряд. «Стройный, как юноша». Тор с наслаждением прикасался к гладкой коже. «Отзывчивый». Если чуть прикусить шею, то и без того частое дыхание совсем сбивается. Причем у обоих. А нетерпеливые руки уже сдирали с Тора одежду. «Ишь, как завелся». Тор постарался скрыть самодовольную ухмылку, уткнувшись в ключицу любовника. Нос защекотали волосы. Тор тряхнул головой и впился в губы Локи. Это, видимо, стало последней каплей для бога огня. Рыкнув, он спихнул себя Тора и поспешно принялся стаскивать штаны и сапоги. Тор последовал его примеру.   
Ну, теперь-то всё ясно – больше никаких капризов и заскоков. Локи, не стесняясь, стонал и метался, распаленный горячими ласками, и сам отвечал не менее пылко. Уже уверенный, что тут-то возлюбленный точно не взбрыкнет, Тор перевернул Локи на живот и с чувством запустил пятерню в рыжие кудри. Поцелуй между лопаток, как печать. Плотнее прижаться грудью к спине. Провести ладонями по ладным бокам. Если бы можно было бы обхватить Локи всего сразу! Его Локи.   
Тор потерся носом о поясницу и... в полном овладении любимым встала маленькая проблемка. То есть, стояло немаленькое достоинство Тора. Тайный предмет его гордости. Который и должен был окончательно закрепить принадлежность Локи. Но! Но в прошлый раз дело происходило у Локи, и тот позаботился обо всём необходимом. Сам Тор ничего подобного у себя не держал.   
– Ну же! – раздался возглас.   
Локи, похоже, терзался нетерпением. Тор в ответ не слишком уверенно толкнулся вперед. О!   
– Тор! – в голосе Локи послышались недовольные нотки. Слишком недовольные.   
Тор резко сдал назад и, помявшись мгновение, все-таки решился:   
– У тебя... ничего... нет?   
Локи извернулся и уселся напротив Тора. Тот, под насмешливым взглядом, тут же почувствовал себя неловким глупым юнцом. Локи заскользил рукой, откровенно лаская себя.   
– У меня есть всё!   
От двусмысленности намека у Тора заполыхали уши. А Локи, ничуть не смущаясь, продолжал:   
– И это всё для тебя. Будь хорошим мальчиком... – он приглашающе указал на место рядом с собой.   
О таком раскладе Тор не задумывался ни разу. В Локи столько женственного... ну, не женского, но как бы... ну это... Ну да, был женат... но Тор точно мужчина... А Локи... Он же сегодня – прям только что! – победил самого Одина! Великий воин – ага. Но магией... И всё же!   
В представлении Тора существовала достаточно простая картина отношений. Победители, командиры, более сильные – «сверху». Иерархия четкая. А Локи, как всегда, ломал все схемы и правила. Было в нем столько изменчивого и тонкого, и магией он пользовался тоже не самой мужественной. Да и Тор мог скрутить его запросто... Вроде бы. Однако... Один... ему даже Тор не соперник... Но ведь в прошлый раз было по-другому...   
От отчаяния Тор ухватился за последний пришедший на ум довод:   
– А как же?.. Надо же... ну, того самого...   
Локи свесился с кровати и пошарил в ворохе одежды.   
– Иди сюда, – он показал узкий флакон и качнул им, словно приманкой.   
У Тора от волнения пересохло во рту, и он облизал губы, не думая, насколько это соблазнительно выглядит. Зато как раз об этом подумал Локи. Губы трикстера изогнулись в хищной улыбке.   
– Иди сюда, – повторил он.   
Сомнений в желаниях Локи не оставалось. А еще, то ли в его взгляде, то ли в тоне Тору почудилась некая угроза. Нет, он не испугался банальной драки. Зато вдруг вспомнил, что шестнадцать лет и трое детей для бешеного дядюшки не крюк. И раз Локи старше, и вообще... Тор с мученическим смирением уткнулся носом в подушку.   
От такой покорности Локи чуть не задохнулся от умиления. Ему немедленно захотелось отблагодарить, вознаградить, и Локи обрушил на Тора всю свою нежность и чувственность – до потемнения в глазах.   
В первый раз Тор отдавал кому-то контроль над ситуацией. Ну, не кому-то, а Локи. Голова горела, сердце было готово выскочить из грудной клетки, а все, что ниже, предательски сжималось. Даже ласковые и нежные прикосновения не помогали. Но тут Громовержец едва самым позорным образом не завизжал. От неожиданности. Благо успел прикусить подушку. Рыжий прохвост просто-напросто взял и тяпнул его зубами пониже спины. Сзади раздался смешок:   
– Всегда хотел это сделать. У тебя очень аппетитная задница.   
Хоть казалось, что еще больше, чем сейчас, смутиться невозможно, Тор ощутил, как огнем запылали щеки, уши и даже шея. Неожиданно его развернули.   
– Малыш Тор чего-то испугался?   
Ас засопел. Это был вызов. Еще никто не обвинял его в трусости. Он упрямо посмотрел в насмешливые зеленые глаза.   
– Давай!   
Тонкие брови иронично приподнялись:   
– Уверен? Вот уж никак бы не хотел опускаться до насилия над маленькими мальчиками.   
Тор прижал хитрюгу к себе:   
– Давай, я сказал! Хватит ломаться!   
– О! – Локи завозился, устраиваясь по удобнее. – А ничего, что будет немножко бобо?   
В ответ раздался рык. Но проснувшегося в Громовержце зверя уже снова закружили в водоворот ласк и поцелуев. Совершенно бесстыдные руки лезли всюду. И даже туда, куда отродясь никто и не вздумал бы полезть. Невероятные ощущения захлестывали с головой. А Тор все пытался не потеряться и удержаться хотя бы на краю сознания. Хватался за плечи Локи, как утопающий. Но сильное гибкое тело толкало его вперед, унося к неведомым берегам за пределами всего, что он когда-либо знал. И кажется, впервые в жизни бог грома молил о пощаде...   
  
Тор ошалело пялился в потолок. Мысли, если можно было так назвать то, что крутилось в его голове, растекались, как мед по столу. Похоже, его взяли на «слабо». И вообще, Локи невозможно отказать.   
– Гы! Я буду править Асгардом, а ты будешь вертеть мной.   
В ответ Локи хмыкнул. А Тор продолжал:   
– Ну, как хорошая жена, которая крутит...   
Вот тут пришлось прерваться, так как рука Локи, которая до этого мягко касалась его груди, моментально вцепилась разомлевшему Громовержцу в горло. Впрочем, отвести её за запястье особого труда не составляло. Зато ему напомнили, кто с ним рядом.   
– Я идиот? – тон Тора стал беспомощным, и он весь как-то сжался под убийственным взглядом зеленых глаз. Только бы дядя снова не взбесился...   
Локи хихикнул. Ну, как на такого сердиться? Да и, в принципе, малыш не так уж был и неправ.   
– Нет, Тор ты не идиот. С дураком бы я не связался. Но чтобы ты, мой сладкий, не путался в моей гендерной идентификации...   
– Чего?   
– Того! Снизу будешь все время!   
Пришла очередь хмыкать Тору:   
– Ты же со скуки помрёшь! – сказал он, переворачиваясь и вдавливая Локи в постель.   
  
Обычно спящий как убитый после постельных забав, на этот раз Тор все никак не мог уснуть. Завтра предстояло править государством. Да и Локи все время пытался уползти подальше, а этого никак не следовало допускать.   
Бог лжи что-то проворчал про неугомонных юнцов, не дающих нормально выспаться старым утомленным жизнью богам, потом уставился ясными глазами без малейших признаков сна на Тора.   
– Ну?   
Вообще-то по-хорошему и правда следовало спать. А если не спать, то, по крайней мере, решить, как быть с политическими оппонентами. Или как объяснить правителям соседних миров, что к чему. Или... Но Тор спросил:   
– Ты ведь не ётун?   
Локи прыснул:   
– О! Разве я могу такое себе позволить? У тебя же пятки замерзнут!   
– Ну я серьёзно! Откуда ты? Ты сильнее Одина. Ты не стареешь без яблок. Хоть ты и бог, и тебя в Мидгарде знают, но у тебя нет капищ. Почему? Ведь захоти, и ты мог бы стать самым главным.   
– Это же почти рабство, Тор. Скучно и чертовски утомительно... – протянул Локи.   
Тор провел рукой по его волосам, и рыжие кудри заскользили между пальцев, словно живые огненные змейки. Потом прижался носом к щеке любимого.   
– Ты... ты один такой. И я люблю тебя.   
Локи в ответ вздохнул. Вот что за мальчик, а? Вечно толкает его сказать какую-нибудь глупость типа правды. Жуть! Бог лжи приподнялся на локте.   
– Прежде чем ты сделаешь мне предложение...   
Тор расплылся в улыбке.   
– Да! Да! Я все-таки надеюсь, что у тебя хватит ума спросить сначала меня, а уже потом... – произнести «тащить под венец» у Локи язык не повернулся. – Так вот... Я должен тебе сказать. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не изменюсь? Вечно буду во что-то вляпываться, куда-то нестись, чего-то затевать...   
– Локи...   
– ...колдовство всех мастей, неуместные шутки, дурацкие...   
– Локи!   
– Да?   
– Мы ведь договорились, что я не идиот?   
– Ну... Да.   
– Тогда какого хрена ты мне сейчас рассказываешь то, что и так очевидно?!


	22. Chapter 22

Браги покосился на Тора, сидевшего за столом. Видок у царя был самый что ни на есть мрачный. Оно и понятно. Локи не видно уже дня три. А недотрах еще никому не улучшал настроения. Сими соображениями бог красноречия и поделился со своей женой Идунн. Та прикрыла улыбку ладошкой. Всегда приятно посмотреть на неприятности ближнего своего.   
Тор – не Один и не Локи. Хорошую мину при плохой игре ему еще ни разу не удавалось состряпать. И угрюмое настроение читалось на его лице самыми крупными рунами. Возлюбленный усвистал в неизвестном направлении, и разве что Хеймдалль мог знать, где его носит. Да и то вряд ли. А ты сиди тут как дурак и локти кусай! Может, что-то случилось с ним?   
Громовержец шумно вздохнул и встал. В принципе, кусок в горло особо и не лез. Те пять куропаток не в счет. Находиться все время под прицелом любопытных глаз — не самое приятное ощущение. Он знал, что Локи будет ставить его в дурацкое положение. Но не так же! В конце-то концов! Они же вместе! А дядюшка ведет себя так, словно все еще холост. Он, конечно, предупреждал. Но всё-таки!   
Рассерженный Тор переступил порог своей спальни. И тут весь гнев резко испарился. В постели, обняв подушку, спало ОНО! Его Рыжее Чудо! Ну вот что с ним делать? Привязать, что ли?   
У Тора было твердое представление о семейных отношениях. Муж-жена-дети. Ну, кто из них муж, Тор твердо определился (главное, Локи женой вслух не назвать), а вот с детьми все оказалась далеко не столь однозначно. У Локи они уже были, причем аж три штуки. Тору они нравились, но детки-то уже выросли. А мелькнувшая поначалу хитрая мыслишка о том, что у Локи было бы куда меньше времени шляться невесть где, имей он на руках нечто маленькое и писклявое, нравилась Громовержцу все больше и больше. О том, чтобы заделать детишек какой-нибудь левой бабенке, Тор и не помышлял. Бог коварства и лжи, являясь большим любителем любовных приключений, мог устроить скандал только за одну ласковую улыбку, адресованную не ему. Но идея грела душу. Тем более, ходили слухи, будто Локи что-то такое умеет.   
Тор потер подбородок. Локи настаивал, чтобы любовник брился каждый день, раз уж не хочет отращивать бороду. Вообще-то, он хотел. Но Локи почему-то решил, что царю лучше «являть миру открытое лицо». Громовержец сильно подозревал, что дело тут вовсе не в этом, а в том, что кое-кто просто не желает обдирать свои нежные щечки. Как девушка. Тор быстро разделся и лег рядом. Девушка... девушка... дядя много в кого превращался... почему бы и нет?   
Любимый не пошевелился. Даже когда его обняли, даже когда его поцеловали. И Тор решился:   
– Локи, ты мне родишь?   
На аса уставился зеленый глаз. Один. Второй Локи открыть поленился. Впрочем, как и рассердиться. Поэтому он всего лишь уточнил:   
– Тор, ты совсем дурак? Я, вообще-то, мужчина. У меня даже матки нет.   
Тот прищурился.   
– Но ведь ты можешь перекинуться в женщину...   
Трикстер застонал. Тор бывал чертовски упрямым и занудным в самые неподходящие моменты. Впрочем, ему закралась в голову одна задумка.   
– Ну, в принципе, у нас может быть общий ребенок...   
Голубые глаза зажглись алчным блеском, а сам Громовержец подскочил и уселся на кровати в предвкушении.   
– Вот, – покопошившись в одном из личных сундуков, Локи извлек на свет склянку, – ты это выпьешь, а я нарисую на тебе нужные руны.   
– И ты станешь женщиной? – Тор был Тором, и, даже влюбленный в Локи, он оставался неисправимым бабником.   
– Ну, ребенок у нас точно будет, – с теплой улыбкой пообещал бог обмана.


	23. Chapter 23

Тор с отвращением посмотрел на печеную утку, лоснящуюся от жира, который стекал с неё в тарелку, образовывая маленькое озерцо, и застывал там отвратительной белесой массой. Ноздри раздражал запах рыбы, от которого Тора в последнее время буквально выворачивало.   
– Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Один с хорошо скрытым сарказмом.   
«Всё!» – захотелось заорать Тору, но он только покрепче стиснул зубы и с усилием сглотнул, борясь с подкатывающей к горлу рвотой. Тор почти не дышал, и через несколько минут тошнота отступила. Он хмуро зыркнул на обеспокоенную его бледностью Фригг и перевёл взгляд на Одина. Тот, несмотря на все случившееся, оставался его отцом. Поэтому каждые десять дней Тор, чтобы соблюсти видимость приличий, отправлялся в Вальгаллу на семейный обед.   
– Я понимаю, – Всеотец вздохнул почти искренне, – скучно со стариком. С твоим дядюшкой тебе наверняка намного веселее.   
Тор сжал под столом кулаки. Подходящего ответа не нашлось. А вот желания съездить бате по роже было в избытке. Конечно, Один в курсе, что рыжая зараза снова свинтила в неизвестном направлении и не кажет своего носа несколько недель. А точнее, уже тридцать шесть дней.   
– Так я тебя надолго и не задержу. Вот только твоя любимая бычья грудинка...   
При мысли о еде нутро Тора начало снова бесноваться.   
– Спасибо, я сыт... – бог грома решительно встал и, старясь не качаться, быстро пошел к выходу. Не хватало еще блевануть прямо за столом.   
Свежий воздух немного привел Тора в чувство. Он уткнулся лбом в стену, пытаясь справиться с подступающим приступом. В последнее время подобное повторялось все чаще. Громовержец оглянулся – вроде никого. Он снова прислонился к холодному камню. Будет совсем нехорошо, если кто-то узнает про его слабость. Он ас, мужчина, бог грома, царь Асгарда. Он не может болеть. Не хватало ещё такого позора.   
Тор повернулся и теперь стоял прислонившись затылком к стене и закрыв глаза. Локи – сволочь. Тошнота отступала, зато изнутри снова поднималась обида. Ублюдочный полукровка...   
На плечо Тора мягко легла ладонь.   
– Он вернется... – раздался ласковый голос Фригг.   
Тор открыл глаза и мутным взглядом посмотрел на мать. Вернется, но когда? С чем? Где его носит? И что делать сейчас самому Тору? Фригг его никогда не обманывала, но как же невыносимо сейчас! Притворяться сил не было, и лицо громовержца исказилось в болезненной гримасе   
– Темней всего перед рассветом, – продолжила Фригг. – И я буду за тебя счастлива.   
Тор кивнул:   
– Хорошо.   
Больше всего ему сейчас, наверно, было нужно, чтобы его оставили в покое. Вернется Локи, вот тогда...   
Фригг вдруг приподнялась на цыпочки и, чмокнув громовержца в щеку, прошептала:   
– Я и сейчас счастлива. Ведь... никто не предполагал, что ты сделаешь меня бабушкой. Ты очень хороший сын.   
Прошла не одна, не две и даже не пять минут, пока смысл сказанного дошёл до сознания Тора. Фригг ушла, а он так и продолжал стоять, подпирая стену. Хотя, пожалуй, в пору ему было грохнуться в обморок, как какой-нибудь девице. Ага, самое оно в его-то положении! Кусочки, краски, маленькие детали, на которые Тор не хотел обращать внимания, не желал видеть, все-таки слились в единую картину.   
  
  
Вообще-то когда Тор «спутался» с Локи, он знал, на что шёл. Более хитрого, лживого, изворотливого и бессовестного создания девять миров ещё не видели и вряд ли увидят. Но Тор знал, что Локи способен шкуру с себя снять ради тех, кого любил. Вот только... был ли Тор среди этих «кого любил»?   
К омерзительной тошноте прибавилась горечь. Локи... Сам Тор не сомневался в своих чувствах. Даже когда хотел убить рыжего гада за его последнюю шутку. При мысли, что проделал с ним бог обмана, у громовержца до сих пор темнело в глазах от злости, а щеки заливала краска стыда.   
Тор всего лишь хотел привязать Локи к себе покрепче. Не силой, нет. Семьей, детьми. Хотя бы одним. А получилось... Тор почувствовал жжение под ресницами и жар на лице.... Получилось опять через задницу... Дядюшка обвел его вокруг пальца, как ребёнка. С ужасом Тор вспоминал, как он после всех манипуляций… до сих пор громовержец и не мог произнести даже про себя... стал женщиной. На одну ночь. На несколько часов. Но это было!   
Если бы не растерянность, если бы не шок... Подлец не даром перетрахал половину, а может и больше асгардских баб. Знал, сволочь, подход.   
– Тор, – лился в уши горячий шёпот, перемежавшийся искусными ласками, – здесь только мы... Ты со мной. Тебе будет очень хорошо. Доверься.   
Охреневший от нового тела бог грома только беззвучно открывал рот, когда развратный язык Локи залез туда, куда... там... где... в общем... Этого просто не могло быть. Вот. Но оно было и... уууу... Тор честно, хоть и не слишком уверенно пытался брыкаться. Да где уж! Позже оставалось только скрипеть зубами, прикидывая, сколько же надо иметь опыта, чтобы такое вытворять! До сих пор при одной только мысли о произошедшем, на него накатывало такое возбуждение, что аж штаны рвались.   
Тор уже смирился, что драгоценный крутил царем Асгарда, как хотел. Но покушаться на святое! Кажется, в своем падении бог грома достиг абсолютного дна. Разум уж точно покинул его в ту ночь. Уж лучше б память! Увы, утром он помнил всё.   
Нет, позже он, конечно, понимал, что хотел сделать с Локи то же самое и даже упорно настаивал, но Локи же мог отказаться. Силой Тор бы его не принудил. А Локи... Он обманул его! А ведь Тор ему доверял. Идиот. Точно идиот!   
Впрочем, как оказалось, самое худшее ещё впереди. Как же так? А вот так! Тор застонал. Нет, он знал, что от этого бывают дети. Он даже хотел этого. Но… Он ас, а не какой-нибудь ван! Он царь, воин, в конце концов! Это Локи с его репутацией терять уже нечего.   
Тор посмотрел по сторонам. Вокруг только леса. Эк его занесло. Хотя, пожалуй, сейчас находиться подальше ото всех – самое лучшее. Жаль, надолго не спрячешься. Он представил себя с огромным животом, и шепотки, тыканье пальцем, насмешки. А Локи... А вот Локи нет. Локи свалил, пропал... бросил. Столь желанное одиночество острым лезвием впилось под ребра и сдавило горло. По щеке скатилась слеза. «Ну да, плаксивость. Ещё один признак», – отрешенно констатировал Тор, неумело вытирая ладонью мокрое лицо.   
Не желал верить, не желал видеть, не желал знать. Надеялся. А ведь знал, знал, знал. Тор лёг на траву и уставился в синее небо. Вот, наверно, Норны смеются. Скоро будет весь Асгард ржать громче Слейпнира.   
– Найду – убью, – решил Тор и встал.   
Надо возвращаться. От трудностей громовержец сроду не бегал.


	24. Chapter 24

Локи шел быстро. Практически бежал. Теперь у него есть все, что нужно для акта великого творения. Лицо против воли расплывалось в дурацкой улыбке. А потом он вернется домой... да, домой! К любимому. Дом там, где любят. Хотя, наверно, встретят его неласково. Но у Локи была причина. Всем причинам причина!   
Бог огня нежно прижал к груди драгоценную ношу и счастливо сморщил нос. Вот только пусть возлюбленный вякнет что-нибудь. А то, понимаешь, повадился по утрам молотом размахивать, да голубыми глазищами молнии пускать. Ну пошутил, Локи малость. Ну что с того? Значит, Тору можно хотеть сделать из Локи женщину. А как сам, так у нас истерика и психоз! Хотя девица из громовержца получилась знатная. Локи до сих пор облизывался, вспоминая роскошный бюст и ошалевшие голубые глаза. А уж все что ниже! Локи бы не отказался, чтобы Тор время от времени представал перед ним в такой ипостаси. Ну для разнообразия. Только не часто. Впрочем, вряд ли широта подобных взглядов доступна громовержцу. Тор – мужик. Трикстер недовольно нахмурился. Ну, может, он чуть-чуть перегнул палку. Но это не повод гоняться за ним по всему дворцу с налитыми кровью глазами и орать о немедленной расправе!   
  
  
Короче, дело было так. После весьма удачной, на взгляд бога обмана, шутки Локи предпочел переждать бурю где-нибудь в тихом месте, подальше от разъяренного Тора.   
Петляя по кустам, как заяц, трикстер сам не заметил, как оказался около одной знакомой пещеры. Убедившись, что невидим и неслышим, он проворно залез в неё и притаился. Буря прошла стороной. Вроде бы. Локи перевел дыхание и задумался.   
Раскаиваться в своей проделке он не думал. Тора давно следовало проучить за его собственнические замашки. Зарвался драгоценный племянничек. Ох, зарвался со своими запросами. Родить ему! Локи топнул ногой. Не бывать этому! Но чем дольше он сидел в пещере, тем больше понимал: Тор не успокоится. Здоровый мужик просто обязан иметь потомство. Локи сыто ухмыльнулся. У него официально было аж трое. А неофициально... А сколько ему приписывали... Ладно, будет любимому сын!   
И Локи пошел вглубь пещеры к одному известному ему тайнику. Предстояла длительная и упорная работа.   
  
  
Бог огня и лжи представлял собой странное сочетании беспечности и прозорливости. Нередко действуя по наитию, он столь же часто прибегал к замысловатым планам, что, впрочем, совсем не гарантировало предсказуемый результат. Но в этот раз ошибка была совершенно недопустима. Он всё рассчитал. Молока священной коровы Аудумлы у него оставалась с прошлого раза достаточно. Кусок сердца ведьмы более чем приличный. На целый выводок хватит. Травы, камни... Локи чуть пятки не стер до самых коленок пока нашел все нужное.   
– Вот! Болван! Вельву тебе в жены!   
Локи захотелось треснуться башкой о камень. У него было всё! Кроме крови Тора... Головушкой трикстер стучаться не стал, рассудив, что данная часть тела ему еще пригодится для разных интересных вещей. Ну, вот хотя бы с Тором целоваться. Мысль о поцелуях с возлюбленным моментально привела Локи в хорошее настроение. Он быстро сложил всё обратно в тайник и направился обратно.   
Добыть немного крови бога грома – это такая фигня!   
  
  
  
Хлопая кожистыми крыльями, Локи фыркнул. Он являлся в Асгард долгожданным братом, незванным гостем. Даже как завоеватель вламывался. Но, пожалуй, в первый раз за всю жизнь он проникал в Асгард тайком.   
– Пошла, тварь!   
Локи возмущенно пискнул. Какой-то караульный пытался заехать по нему копьем. Ага! Два раза тебе. Рассерженный бог огня круто спикировал прям на голову, мимоходом пожалев, что не выбрал обличье голубя, то клал бы он на всех и вся. Впрочем, неожиданная атака дала результаты. Стражник попятился, споткнулся о ступеньку и едва не полетел в ров с крепостной стены.   
«Мдааа, расслабился народ, – мысленно протянул Локи. – Одна летучая мышь – и воин на лопатках. Вернусь, устрою всем разгон!» Трикстер влетел в слуховое окно, приземлился на пол и, приняв вид дворцового стражника, стал спускаться по лестнице. До нужной ему комнаты он добрался без приключений.   
  
  
  
Неугомонный бог лишний раз похвалил себя за то, что в свое время настоял на ежедневном бритье царской физиономии. Во-первых, красиво, что бы там ни говорили эти упертые мужи. Во-вторых, приятно. А в-третьих, как оказалось, очень полезно в некоторых случаях.   
Боги своей кровью не разбрасываются. Её и в бою-то не так просто пролить. А уж Торову тем более. Локи сам позаботился, чтобы обезопасить возлюбленного от всех возможных неприятностей. Доспехи самые надежные. Оружие самое мощное. Даже пояс, дарующий неуязвимость, есть. А вот дома... Локи ухмыльнулся... дома все проще. Ежедневный ритуал бритья открывал широчайшие возможности.   
Трикстер тихо открыл дверь и прошел в комнату. Здесь, недалеко от покоев Тора, спал его слуга Тьяльви. Приблизившись к узкой кровати, бог обмана прошептал заклинание. Теперь парня как минимум сутки ничто разбудить не сможет. На всякий случай Локи запихал тело под кровать. Осталось дождаться утра.   
  
  
  
Локи не надо было изображать для достоверности, как у него трясутся руки. Достаточно перестать сдерживать себя, и дрожь волнения, столь необходимая для объяснения пореза Торова лица, появлялась сама собой. Он ведь не видел любимого почти два месяца и так соскучился. А теперь даже не мог поцеловать его.   
Тор, кажется, что-то заподозрил, слишком уж внимательным взглядом он посмотрел на слугу.   
– Тьяльви?   
Локи опустил ресницы. Смотреть в голубые глаза сил не было. Он подал таз, и Тор, зачерпнув полные пригоршни теплой воды, смочил лицо и успевшую отрасти за ночь щетину.   
Поставив таз, Локи взялся за лезвие. Маленький порез. Крови нужно совсем чуть-чуть...   
– Да что с тобой сегодня?   
Запястье бога лжи перехватили крепкие пальцы.   
– Давай-ка я сам, – вполне миролюбиво сказал Тор, осторожно беря лезвие у своего слуги. – Шрамы я лучше в бою получу, – пошутил он.   
Локи аж застонал с досады.   
– Ну-ну, – улыбнулся Тор, – ты что-то совсем расклеился. Иди-ка отдохни.   
Трикстеру ничего не осталось, кроме как убраться восвояси.   
  
«Не захотел мирно – готовься к войне», – бубнил себе под нос Локи, шарясь по личной оружейной Тора. Искать пришлось недолго. Рукавицы он не тронул. А вот волшебный пояс заменил на точную, но бесполезную копию. На всякий случай, отколупнул кусочек Мьельнира. И со спокойной душой пошел готовиться к следующему фарсу.   
  
  
Нет, Норны точно решили поиздеваться! Либо же пока Локи оставил Тора без присмотра, тот умудрился крепко приложиться головой, ибо, когда бог обмана под видом великана предстал перед крепостными воротами, его вместо хорошей потасовки ни много ни мало пригласили на пир.   
Локи, конечно, не отчаялся. Скандалистом он был знатным. Тем более все говорило о том, что его величество совершенно не в духе. Однако (Локи не верил своим глазам) Тор пил мало. И (трикстер щипал себя не раз) совершенно не велся на подначки. Нет, здорово, конечно, что возлюбленный стал таким рассудительным, и прям душу греет, что он скучает по нему, но Локи жаждал крови.   
– Ходят слухи, могучий Тор-громовержец, что силой ослаб ты. Бой презрев, предпочитаешь другие забавы. Ложе с мужчинами делишь, деве подобный.   
В зале повисла тишина. Тор выразительно посмотрел на болтливого гостя:   
– Жуй молча, – только и сказал он.   
Трикстер отпил еще и выразительно треснул кубком об стол. Похоже, следует говорить прямо.   
– Вызов хочу бросить тебе. В бою удаль и силу твою испытать...   
Тор спокойно отставил свой кубок и, хотя взглядом можно, наверно, раздавить среднего размера гору, ответил на удивление ровным тоном:   
– Сын Ётунхейма, ты никто и звать тебя никак. Поэтому шел бы ты отсюда, пока ноги ходят. Если войну хочешь затеять, то хамства и бахвальства одного мало.   
Локи обвел взглядом присутствующих. Молчат. Еще бы. Они с Тором на пару дрессировали весь двор. Походу, перестарались.   
  
  
  
Таких цветастых выражений в Асгарде давно не слышали ни стены, ни пол, ни потолки. Правда, произносить это пришлось все шепотом. Трикстер в красках вспоминал все возможные способы сексуального контакта с различными предметами и частями тел всех известных ему существ. А потрясающая жестокость планируемых расправ со всеми встречными-поперечными, наверно, повергла бы в ужас профессиональных палачей. Но Локи был справедлив. Обещания страшных кар регулярно перемежались эпитетами в адрес своих умственных способностей. Успокоению совершенно не способствовало то, что отломанный кусок торовского молота все никак желал вставать на место. Стоя на коленях и пыхтя от усердия, Локи пытался приладить его уже второй час. С досады бог огня плюнул на него и от всей души шмякнул ненавистный кусок. И чудо – все получилось.   
– Фууууф... ну вот и славно. Пока никто не видел можно и....   
– Локи!   
У трикстера волосы поднялись даже в тех местах, где их отродясь не было. Он медленно повернулся. Первым, что он увидел, была чудная женская грудь.   
– Что ты тут делаешь, красавчик? – сладко пропела её обладательница.   
– Твою мать! Фрейя! Ты меня заикой сделаешь!   
Стоявшие за богиней любви Фенрир и Ермунганд осклабились. Локи поднялся.   
– Как вы меня вычислили? – поинтересовался он.   
– По запаху, – тявнул Фенрир.   
Локи захотелось заехать себе по лбу. Походу обмен жидкостями с Тором способствовал и некоторому перераспределению мозгов. По крайней мере, Тор точнее сегодня был умнее его.   
– Торопишься? – спросил Ермунганд.   
– Ффффф...   
В свои покои Фрейя шествовала уже не только в сопровождении мужей, но и малопримечательной служанки.   
  
  
У повелительницы валькирий трикстер чувствовал себя в безопасности: слишком их многое связывало. Он уселся напротив полулежащей в кресле Фрейи, сыновья в разговор до поры до времени не лезли.   
– Так что тебе надо-то было? – приятельница выразительно подергала бровями.   
Локи закусил губу и плеснул себе вина. Посмотрев на красные блики в кубке, сказал:   
– Кровь Тора.   
– О!   
– Ар!   
Ермунганд не издал ни звука.   
– А не слишком ты быстро хочешь стать вдовцом? – осторожно спросила Фрейя.   
Локи немного посопел, потом пояснил:   
– Не все так плохо, мне чуть-чуть надо.   
Фрейя пожала плечами:   
– Будешь должен.   
И прежде чем трикстер успел сказать ей все, что думает о таком кредиторе, выпорхнула из комнаты.   
Может, любознательному Фенриру и удалось бы выпытать у отца, что случилось, и почему Тор хмурый, а над Асгардом что ни день то гроза, но Фрейя вернулась довольно быстро.   
– Вот, – она повела перед носом Локи небольшим серебренным кувшинчиком. – Что заказывал.   
Бог огня был поражен:   
– Но... как?! – только и смог молвить он.   
– Элементарно! Просто попросила.   
Нет, оно того стоило! Видеть вытаращенные зеленые глазищи того, кто мог упереть что угодно у кого угодно, – ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. Фрейя горделиво подняла голову:   
– В сущности, ничего сложного! Просто попросила, – повторила она.   
Ох! Недоумение в глазах бога огня вдруг сменилось недобрым огоньком. Щеки потеряли румянец. Губы побелели. А воздух в комнате стал ощутимо тяжел. Спиной Фрейя почувствовала, как напряглись Змей с Волком.   
– Да успокойтесь вы! Придурки! Хоть бы раз о чем пристойном подумали, идиоты! – голос богини почти сорвался на визг. – Я сказала, что Фенрир болен, и мне нужна кровь царя для зелья! Тор просто разрезал руку! И всё!   
Локи выдохнул. Тор, конечно, очень неосторожен. Знает ведь, что нельзя давать свою кровь кому ни попадя. Даже чтобы давать очень очень близким, надо сто раз подумать. Однако грело душу, что ради его сына… Вот добрый хороший бескорыстный Тор. Ну как ему не сделать приятное?   
– А почему это я больной? – успокоив ревность, Фенрир тут же нашел другой повод придраться.   
– Да потому что, в то, что стало плохо Ермунганду, не поверит даже наш простак, – Фрейя с обворожительной улыбочкой покосилась на статного Змея.   
– Ну, раз я болен, значит, мне положен постельный режим, – голос Фенрира стал низким.   
Что-то подсказало Локи, что он тут лишний и, подцепив кувшинчик, он бочком выскользнул за дверь. Уже в коридоре он услышал:   
– Вот иди и лежи. Тебе нельзя напрягаться.   
– Рррррр... Будешь вякать – я тебе сейчас тоже проблемы со здоровьем обеспечу....


	25. Chapter 25

Локи детей любил. Своих, разумеется. Деланные изначально лишь для подтверждения статуса сыновья и дочь стали объектами бесконечных забот, нежности и обожания. В конце концов, он в них столько вбухал труда и души, что с полным основанием каждого мог назвать сокровищем. Однако бог огня твердо разделял то, что он производил, на своих детей и «создания». Последние ему были тоже вроде как не безразличны, но... но пусть даже с его кровью, родными не считались. Первые же могли получиться только одним приятным способом – при помощи женщин.   
По крайней мере, так было в представлении бога обмана до этого момента. Однако теперь любому, кто попробует сказать, что существо, которое должно вот-вот появиться, не его ребенок, Локи лично вырезал бы сердце, закоптил на огне и съел! Трикстер кровожадно оскалился и недобро зыркнул в пространство. Никто не посмеет обидеть их сына!   
От зверских мыслей бога огня отвлек треск. Локи забыл, как дышать. Он приоткрыл рот и замер шепча одними губами:   
– Ну давай же малыш! Давай!   
В тот момент, когда заветный камень раскололся, а пещеру огласил первый крик младенца, бог наконец-то смог сделать вдох. Он смеялся и рыдал. Приговаривал что-то маловразумительное. А может, даже приплясывал. Радость, чистая и незамутненная, охватила всё существо Локи. Ему казалось, что он парит над всеми мирами. На землю его вернул требовательный плач. Локи засуетился.   
Пеленки, молоко. Разволновавшийся отец захотел сделать всё и сразу. А ещё, больше всего на свете, он боялся натворит что-нибудь не так. По закону подлости, неподвластному даже богам, бόльшая часть молока Аудумлы оказалась выплеснута на пеленки, и они пришли в негодность. Пришлось в срочном порядке искать замену. Ткань плаща оказалась слишком груба для малыша, и Локи сорвал с себя рубашку.   
– Великовато, конечно! Но тебе идет, моё солнышко!   
Преисполнившись восторга и умиления, Локи бережно взял сына на руки. Ему больше всего хотелось прижать его к себе как можно крепче, но малыш был еще так хрупок. Поэтому бог огня только шумно вздохнул, сдерживая свои порывы, подхватил плащ и вышел из пещеры. Солнце, голубое небо и молодая листва отразились в блестящих синих глазах новорожденного бога.   
– Агу-уа! – авторитетно заявил он.   
Локи расплылся в улыбке:   
– Посмотри, какой чудесный мир, мое солнышко! Он весь твой! А если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь только вякнет, что твой отец решит конец света устроить, то смело можешь оторвать ему бороду и выбить второй глаз! А теперь мы пойдем к твоему папочке. Будем надеяться, что он не станет сходу размахивать своей колотушкой.   
Локи левой рукой набросил плащ на плечи и, прикрыв один концом малыша, отправился в путь, представляя как обалдеет Тор, увидев его с их сыном.   
«Еще как обалдеет, – сказал трикстер сам себе, – после того, как попробует мне мозги вышибить». Тут Локи замер. А вдруг и правда Тор все еще в гневе или взбесится, когда увидит его? «Впрочем, он сильно изменился», – решил Локи и прибавил шагу.   
Однако, по мере приближения к дворцу, сомнения одолевали бога обмана все чаще и чаще. Тор не дурак и не сумасшедший, да и по натуре был справедливым, только вот имел обычай действовать под влиянием эмоций. А как ни крути, Локи крепко ему насолил. Нет, конечно, сокровище на руках – очень весомый аргумент. Но... Локи на мгновение представил, что не успеет донести суть до своего драгоценного. Трикстера прошиб ледяной озноб. Следовало сначала обезопасить сына, а потом объясняться с Тором. Тут же встал другой вопрос: кому доверить маленькое сокровище? Первой на ум пришла почему-то Ангрбода. Локи хихикнул. Эта точно взбесится, увидев такую красотулю. Локи даже бы не рискнул сделать в этом случае ставку на собственную шкуру. Хозяйка Железного леса – еще та ведьма. Он отогнал неприятные мысли. Потом подумал о Фрейе. И решительно затряс головой. Нет. Хватит того, что эта стерва хапнула его старших. Фригг Локи тоже не доверял. Он вообще никому не доверял. Пока даже Тору. Тот молотом действует быстрее, чем башкой. А так рисковать своим сыном трикстер не мог. Он посмотрел вдаль, на ярко сверкавшие золотом и серебром крыши Асгарда, потер щеку плечом, развернулся и пошел прочь.   
  
  
****   
  
Мрачная тишина, царившая за обеденным столом в Бильскирнире, мало походила на веселые пиры, воспеваемые скальдами. Спрашивать же о дурном настроении громовержца никто не решался. Да и нужды в том не было. Всем ясно, что причина в главной асгардской головной боли. А точнее, в её отсутствии. Прохвост-полукровка болтался неизвестно где непозволительно долго.   
  
Правда в прошлые разы это не сильно отражалось на аппетите царя или способности поглощать мед и пиво в неумеренных количествах. Теперешняя же умеренность наводила на нехорошие размышления. Браги скучал по безудержному веселью. Идунн начинала сомневаться в целительной силе своих золотых яблок. Фрейр тосковал по лихим битвам. Вали в который раз вспоминал, а не натворил ли он чего лишнего и тяжелую длань единокровного брата. Видар, хоть ему суровая атмосфера была по душе, опасался, что это всего лишь затишье перед бурей. Ньерд предпочитал делать вид, что ничего не случилось, и выискивал предлог для срочного визита в Ванхейм. Скади просто злилась. Хеймдалль дал себе слово вдвое зорче против прежнего следить за отпрысками Локи, ну и по возможности все-таки найти самого рыжего плута. А Тюр уже прикидывал – не пора ли наведаться к Одину потолковать о том, о сём.   
Лишь Фрейя была безмятежна и в отличном настроении. Правда, приятель ей так толком ничего и не объяснил. Но кое-какие соображения у неё были. Он заметила, как Тор прикоснулся к своему животу и отдернул руку, как будто обжегшись. Богиню любви раздирало от желания дать парочку советов. Но она благоразумно сочла за благо держать язык за зубами. Локи сам накуролесил – пусть сам выкручивается. А гарантированный скандал при появлении рыжей бестии обещал много увлекательного. Поэтому стреляя глазами то в сторону Ермунганда, то Фенрира, Фрейя улыбалась столь предвкушающе, что братья поспешили разделаться с трапезой как можно быстрее.   
– Ну, нам пора, – Фенрир отпихнул тарелку и встал.   
Ермунгард тоже хотел встать, но в этот момент распахнулись двери.   
– Не надо оваций, я знаю, что вы по мне дико скучали! – раздался радостный вопль.   
Асы и ваны застыли подобно изваяниям. А Локи, воспользовавшись моментом и стараясь никого не задеть, осторожно пробирался ближе к Тору.   
Громовержец резко встал. Локи замер, готовясь, если потребуется, сигануть в ближайшее окно. Однако Тор молчал и не предпринимал никаких действий, лишь его взгляд буравил трикстера с такой силой, что тому казалось, что совсем чуть-чуть, и в нем точно будет дырка.   
– Думаю, я тоже наелся, – прервал молчание Хеймдалль. – Тюр, давно хотел с тобой поговорить об одном очень важном деле.   
Идунн вспомнила, что яблоню надо подвязать лентами. Ньёрд смылся без всяких объяснений и даже вперед Скади.   
– А где... – договорить Фрейру не дали. Хеймдалль просто выпихнул его во избежание дальнейших неприятностей.   
– Милая, – склонился Ермунганд к уху богини любви, – в твоем положении волнения совершенно излишни. Пойдем.   
Фрейя фыркнула, вот так всегда, все самое интересное и без неё. Но спорить не стала.   
Последним вышел Браги, подгоняемый Видаром. Тор и Локи остались одни.   
  
  
  
****   
  
Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы понять, что Тор в ярости. Об этом более чем красноречиво свидетельствовал гром, грохочущий за окном, и молнии, озарявшие синими вспышками потемневшее до черноты небо. Вот только несмотря на ходившие желваки, нахмуренный лоб и испепеляющий взгляд, лицо громовержца, обычно красневшее при малейшем намеке на злость, в этот раз покрывала почти мертвенная бледность.   
Локи испытал редкое для себя чувство неловкости. Он встряхнул рыжими кудрями, отгоняя неприятные ощущения.   
– Почему ты голый?! – вдруг рявкнул Тор, прежде чем Локи успел открыть рот.   
Трикстер опустил голову и начал себя разглядывать с таким видом, словно впервые узнал, что на нем нет рубашки.   
– Не совсем! – бодро ответил он и, хлопнув себя по бедру, обтянутому холщовыми штанами с кожаными вставками, добавил: – Стратегические части тела вполне надежно прикрыты.   
До трикстера вдруг дошло, как, в сущности, будет выглядеть известие о ребенке в сочетании с долгим отсутствием и... не совсем приличным видом. Это ж сколько надо будет бегать, пока мальчик выдохнется и угомонит свое бешенство и ревность! Можно, конечно, вмазать будущему папаше от всей души. Но не хотелось. Слишком уж неважно Тор выглядел для бога. Не то чтобы Локи стало его жалко... но... в общем... нет, не чувство вины... Локи закусил губу.   
Тор вдруг прикрыл глаза и сел, откинувшись на высокую дубовую спинку кресла и, кажется, стал еще бледнее.   
Локи запахнул плащ на груди, набрал воздуху в грудь и выпалил:   
– У нас будет ребенок!   
Тор, не высказав ни малейшего удивления, медленно поднял ресницы:   
– В курсе. Мать сказала.   
– А... Э... Которая? Фригг?   
Тор снова вперился взглядом в Локи. Повисло молчание. Трикстер ничего не понимал. Возлюбленный же сам хотел. Теперь смотрит так, словно Локи накормил его любимых козлов мухоморами.   
– Ты не рад? – решил на всякий случай уточнить он.   
– «Не рад»? – переспросил Тор, потом наклонившись вперед, быстро схватил трикстера за плащ и, крутанув ткань, почти придушил его. – «Не рад»?! Только один вопрос! Если ты, сволочь ётунская, знал всё с самого начала, то какого хрена ты сбежал, как последний трус?!   
Дальнейший процесс осмысления более чем странного поведения Тора был прерван полетом. Ибо громовержец, несмотря на бледный вид, так отпихнул от себя бога обмана, что тот, совершив небольшое путешествие по воздуху, хорошо так, от всей души, приложился к стене.   
– И.. Пф.. Хрр... – Локи затряс головой, приводя в порядок внутренний мир.   
Когда он уставился на Тора, тот снова подозрительно спокойно сидел в кресле. Только кулаки были сжаты так, что на костяшках кожа побелела. Локи зажмурился и резко открыл глаза. Тор не двигался. Мдяяя. Ладно, по пунктам. Нежно.   
– Тор, милый, ну чем ты не доволен? Ты хотел ребенка. Я тебе его сделал...   
– Сделал?!! – вдруг зарычал громовержец, срываясь с места. – СДЕЛАЛ?!! Ты сделал из меня посмешище всего Асгарда!   
Как ни был ловок трикстер, однако от стремительно подскочившего бога грома, ему увернуться и в этот раз не удалось.   
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты из меня сделал?! – орал Тор в лицо Локи, тряся его за шиворот. – Бабу!   
У трикстера мелькнула мысль, что поиметь Тора-симпатичную блондинку больше не удастся никогда.   
– Никто ж не знает! – пискнул полузадушенный Локи.   
– Не знает?! – Тор снова встряхнул Локи. – Скоро узнают! Еще немного, и заметно будет!   
– О!   
Тряска, сопровождающая сей диалог, мешала думать. Впрочем, громовержец, остановился и поставил виновника своих неприятностей на пол. Когда мир пред глазами перестал скакать и прыгать, Локи понял, что на одни и те же события они смотрят как-то уж слишком по разному. Походу, надо уточнить кое-какие вопросы.   
– Тор... – голос бога лжи был тих и осторожен, – может, ты мне объяснишь?   
Взгляд громовержца потяжелел:   
– Ты что, тупой?   
– Э? – до Локи начало доходить. Но очень медленно.   
Впрочем, Тор тут же внес ясность:   
– Да! Можешь собой гордиться! У меня скоро пузо на нос полезет! Я беременный! – выкрикнув во весь голос то, что не решался произнести даже мысленно, Тор снова опустился в кресло и, закрыв лицо рукой, устало добавил: – Теперь я – муж женовидный...   
Сначала Локи показалось, что он ослышался. Потом, сопоставив все факты, Локи решил, что предпосылки для подобных выводов вполне имели место быть. О-ля-ля! Ну могло быть и хуже. Трикстер сложил руки на груди, склонил голову на бок, покусал верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю. Ржать сейчас непозволительно. Шумно выдохнул. Справившись с собой, Локи сказал:   
– Тор, ты не можешь быть беременным. Это невозможно! Ты мужик. И даже если ты ненадолго ощутил иллюзию женского образа, почувствовал себя в женском теле, этого недостаточно! Поверь мне!   
Поверить богу обмана! На лице громовержца отразилась бесконечная усталость.   
– Меня тошнит по утрам. У меня слабость, – начал перечислять бесцветным голосом Тор. – Перепады настроения. Кружится голова. Хочется все время сожрать что-то такое..   
Локи не сдержался и хрюкнул.   
– Тор! – прервал громовержца трикстер. – Не думал, что у тебя такое живое воображение. Еще раз говорю: это невозможно! Даже если будучи девицей, ты залетел, а этого быть не может, после возвращения в естественное состояние это бы прошло. Все твои «признаки» – последствия самовнушения и страха. Я тебе как демиург... начинающий...   
Дальнейшие объяснения потонули где-то вдалеке. Неожиданно до Тора дошло, что так оно и есть. Не будет у него ребенка. Совсем. Жизнь, которую он носил в себе, оказалась ничем. Пустышкой. Все это всего лишь его фантазии. А ведь он уже полюбил этого нерожденного малыша. Готов был взять на себя ответственность. Даже смирился с будущим позором. Всё ложь!   
– АРРРРРРР!!! Ублюдок!   
Мьёльнир живо сорвался с места и привычно лег в руку.   
Локи выпучил глаза.   
– Как ты посмел!! – огласил обеденные покои дворца рык бога грома.   
Молот описал полукруг. Локи не стал дожидаться, пока его мозги украсят собой интерьер, и опрометью сорвался с места.   
По залам и коридорам Бильскирнира разносилось:   
– Убийца! Верни мне его, сволочь!   
– Будет! Будет у нас ребенок! – кричал Локи в ответ, удирая со всех ног, – чеснослово! Или я не бог обмана!   
  
  
Хеймдалль, наблюдавший всевидящими очами за всем этим безобразием, загадочно улыбнулся Тюру и сказал:   
– Посмотрим, что будет, когда их станет трое!   
– Ты о чем? – Тюр недоуменно посмотрел на стража Радужного моста.   
– Не обращай внимания, я о своем, – невозмутимо ответил тот. – Но скучать Асгарду точно не придется.


	26. Chapter 26

Самих козлов Локи не любил, а вот перемещаться в торовой колеснице, запряженной этими двумя рогатыми, трикстеру безумно нравилось. Во-первых, всё не своими ногами. Во-вторых, седло не колотит по заднице. А в-третьих, самое важное, под предлогом того, что Локи опасался свалиться, можно было прижиматься к сильному телу громовержца покрепче. А от этого почему-то у бога обмана начинала кружиться голова и сладко сдавливало сердце.   
Однако в этот раз стоило трикстеру только обхватить Тора за талию и положить подбородок ему на плечо, как громовержец одарил его совсем немилостивым взором. Локи совершенно напрасно игриво двинул бровями. В ответ Тор только дернул плечом и, надувшись, отвернулся. Локи навязываться не стал и отступил со смиренным вздохом, ухватившись за край повозки.   
Услышав обиженное пыхтение и почуяв, что больше его никто не лапает, Тор расправил плечи. Он всё еще сердился. Не так сильно. Но дядюшку следовало проучить. Вот только как? Тор далеко не был уверен, что отпихивать симпатичного... да что там говорить, очень красивого бога огня – это хорошая идея. Во-первых, понятно, что самому остаться в гордом одиночестве не слишком весело, во-вторых... а во-вторых, они уже приехали. Благо, перемещаться в любую точку Мироздания по Бифресту очень удобно.   
– Вот... – тихо сказал Локи.   
Тор замер, впервые почувствовав себя ничтожным. Бугрящиеся корни, больше походившие на скалы, скрывались где-то в вышине. Трещины в коре вполне могли заменить собой ущелья. Мировое древо Иггдрасиль. Сюда Тор не забирался еще ни разу.   
– Там Норны, – махнул Локи рукой направо. – Там Мимир со своим источником мудрости. Один клялся, что он свой глаз ему оставил. Ты, часом, не хочешь зайти водички глотнуть, успокоиться?   
Локи пожалел, что не удержал свой язык, ожидая в ответ минимум гневного взгляда. Но Тор даже не повернул головы в его сторону. Трикстеру ничего не оставалось, как просто указывать путь.   
– Нам туда, – он с ловкостью белки нырнул в расселину.   
Тор поспешил следом.   
Локи не доверял никому. Ни людям, ни асам, ни друзьям. Мелькала мысль о детях. Фенрир и Ермунганд, конечно, надежны, но Фрейя... бывшей любовнице палец в рот не клади. Оттяпает руку по самые пятки. Отдавать же свое, только что рожденное дитя в царство мертвых – это уж совсем крайний случай. И трикстеру пришла в голову гениальная идея: запрятать ребенка в корнях Ясеня. Там его точно никто искать не будет. Да и желающих тут шляться нет. Разве что Один. Да кто ж его пустит-то теперь? Мысль о том, что побратим теперь фактически в прямом смысле на коротком поводке у Фригг, рождала в животе приятные ощущения. Милосердие и всепрощение? Это не то, за что уважают порядочного аса.   
  
  
Становилось все темнее. Тор старался не отставать от быстрого Локи. Тот ориентировался здесь на редкость уверенно. Вот богу грома приходилось несладко. Он уже несколько раз чуть не сорвался, скользя на влажной коре.   
– Сюда, – Локи обернулся и протянул руку.   
Тор всем видом показал, что помощь ему не нужна. Он не слишком удачно спрыгнул и едва не уронил молот. Локи только покачал головой, когда громовержец резко выпрямился и треснулся макушкой.   
– Ну? – Тор потер ушибленное место.   
Локи прикоснулся к сплетенным корням, те расступились, и образовался проход, в который вполне можно пролезть. Ну, если выдохнуть как следует. Тор запыхтел, приложил усилия и... и забыл, как дышать.   
В маленьком гроте при неярком свете, исходившем непонятно откуда, он увидел колыбель. Тор бесцеремонно отодвинул Локи и бросился к ней.   
– Ты сделал это!   
Он схватил Локи в охапку и принялся целовать. Коварный злоречивый шутник был прощен. В общем, бог обмана и рассчитывал приблизительно на такую реакцию возлюбленного. Вот только в данный момент Локи был скорее озадачен. Тор, в волю натискав Локи и нацеловавшись, правда, весьма целомудренно, осторожно поставил его и с нежностью склонился над колыбелью.   
– Мои, – не то спросил, не то заключил Тор.   
– Ага, один-то точно. А вот который...   
В колыбели, куда Локи положил их сына, лежали два совершенно одинаковых младенца.


	27. Chapter 27

Тору стоило большого труда убедить Локи хоть изредка доверять нянькам. А то нежная привязанность и желание опекать детей и днем и ночью грозили совсем оставить громовержца без плотских утех.   
В общем, получилось всё так, как хотел Тор. Локи вроде как перестал норовить куда-нибудь ушмыгнуть. Даже магия его интересовала только защитная. Напрягало другое – в этот раз в Асгарде все помалкивали. Ни один болтун даже не вякнул на счет «мужа женовидного» в адрес царского советника. Несмотря на то, что после отсутствия тот явился с двумя близнецами, которых бог грома торжественно признал, как своих сыновей. Двор молча проглотил сумбурные объяснения Локи, что дети подарок Иггдрасиля. Все дружно покивали головами, поздравили и разошлись. А ведь Тор уже приготовился к репрессиям, дабы защитить честь своего возлюбленного.   
Однако стояла тишина. Что послужило тому причиной, Тор не знал. Оставалось только догадываться, то ли свежа память о том, как Локи разделался с Одином, то ли еще что. Громовержец уже заметил, как все прикусывают языки, когда появляются старшие сыновья бога огня. Хотя пасынки Тора были очень даже дружелюбные ребята.   
Отсутствие возражений и злого трепа, на который обитатели Асгарда всегда были мастера, все никак не давало Тору покоя. А вкупе с воспоминанием о пережитом вызывало некоторое раздражение. Добило громовержца то, что на очередном пиру основательно захмелевший, а поэтому расхрабрившийся Браги поведал царю:   
– А знаете, в Мидгарде про ваше с Локи путешествие к Трюму сложили вису!   
Локи, не более трезвый, чем Браги, тут же бесстыже привалился к плечу любовника.   
– Да, – сладко протянул он. – Из него получилась шика-а-арная блондинка.   
Тор сообразил, что сейчас главная асгардская язва намекает явно не ту «блондинку», о которой все думают. В очередной раз захотелось приложить рыжую заразу головой о стену. Однако Тор только отодвинул от себя Локи. Тот в ответ фыркнул и демонстративно принялся разглядывать местных красоток и строить им глазки.   
Возить мордой об стол дядю бесполезно. Угомонить его при помощи постельных забав нереально. Тор не раз убеждался в темпераменте Локи. «Как есть похотливый козел!» – сделал вывод громовержец. И между густыми светлыми бровями образовались аж две складочки.   
  
  
Если бы Локи не был, что называется, в хлам, ему бы следовало насторожиться. Громовержец думал редко, но метко. Если какая-нибудь мысль посещала буйную белокурую голову, то вышибить её оттуда можно было, разве что раскроив Тору череп. Но Локи в этот раз являл собой образец непростительной беспечности: даже когда Тор решительно встал и направился к выходу из пиршественного зала, не прихватив с собой любимого советника, не подумал и почесаться. Мало того, хоть уже еле сидел, перегнулся через стол и втирал что-то Гевьен. Тор на секунду задержался в дверях, покачал головой и вышел.   
  
Может, Тору самому следовало напиться, может, подраться. Но не хотелось ни того, ни другого. Не ревность. Нет. Громовержца грызло то, что Локи, хоть и твердил, что любит его, все время норовил что-нибудь учудить такое, воспоминание о чем будет еще долго заставлять полыхать уши.   
Поймать ветер, удержать в кулаке воду, запереть в клетке пламя. Тор прекрасно понимал: подобное невозможно. Его личная головная боль обязательно найдет способ нарваться на неприятности и досадить ему.   
Размышляя подобным образом, Тор дошел до своих покоев и бухнулся на кровать, не раздеваясь. Раздражение, копившееся несколько недель, требовало выхода. Вот только кулаки почесать не об кого. Не с эйнхериями же драться. Тем более глубокой ночью. Не мальчик.   
Тор сел. Взгляд зашарил по их с Локи общей спальне и зацепился за сундук. Там коварный бог хранил всякую фигню типа зелий и амулетов. Одно такое – Тор дорого бы дал, чтобы об этом забыть – рыжий колдун использовал на нём. Самого бы так! Тор сел. А это идея! Пусть дядя все-таки узнает, каково это, когда тебя не по своей воле превращают в женщину!   
  
– Ни одна асинья, ни смертная, ни даже твой Тор такого не могут, – соблазняла Гевьен.   
И Локи бы, может, и поддался, да вот только эта прорицательница не имела привычки держать рот на замке о своих приключениях. И блондинкой, как Тор она не была. Тем более, как только Тор покинул пир, весь флирт потерял для Локи очарование минимум на половину, а может, даже на две трети. Моментально стало скучно. Выждав для приличия немного времени, трикстер встал и, покачиваясь, побрел разыскивать своего любимого медведя. Пересчитав все углы и косяки, Локи пришло в голову, что вваливаться к милому чуточку более чем навеселе – не самая лучшая идея. Тор-то свалил практически ни в одном глазу. А у милого племянничка была одна особенность: если Локи был пьянее, чем он, то краткая, но искренняя проповедь и недовольство гарантированны. А это означало, что потом нужно будет обидеться и изображать неприступность. А хотелось сразу в постель.   
Поэтому, недолго думая, Локи сделал небольшой крюк до ближайшего колодца, где ведро воды и несложное заклинание вернули ему трезвость.   
Каково же было его удивление, когда в покоях трикстер застал невозмутимо улыбающегося Тора и стол, накрытый на две персоны.   
– Вот, – Тор указал на огромный кувшин и кубки, – догнать тебя решил. Составишь компанию?   
Локи едва не подавился. Ого! А малыш Тор точно повзрослел. Ни скандалов тебе, ни драк. И судя по роже, даже лелеет какой-то хитрый план. Интересно.   
– Охотно, – Локи небрежно переставил кресло и, прежде чем сесть, незаметно провел по нему рукой. Все чисто. Значит, вино.   
Тор не заметил манипуляций и взялся за кувшин. Локи внимательно наблюдал за струей рубиновой влаги.   
– О чем ты разговаривал с Гевьен? – спросил Тор.   
– Э... ну... она поведала мне кое-какие тайны, – с похабной усмешечкой поделился Локи.   
– Ну ты и козел! – рыкнул громовержец, у которого, судя по всему, язык бога обмана, мелькнувший между губ, прогнал прочь все благие мысли о сдержанности.   
Локи фыркнул:   
– У тебя прям какая-то нездоровая привязанность к этим вонючкам!   
По мнению Тора, его Тангниостр и Тангриснир пахли вполне сносно, а еще он справедливо считал, что Локи, столь терпимый ко всем живым тварям, его козлов почему-то недолюбливает. Громовержец привстал и, уперев руки в стол, со злостью уставился прямо в глаза Локи.   
– Я не прав! Сравнивать тебя с козлом – это оскорбление для него. Ты гораздо хуже.   
Локи, казалось, не думал обижаться. Он картинно выгнул рыжую бровь:   
– Малыш пытается язвить! Не дурно! Мне нравится. Ты выпей, глядишь, еще какая шутка в голову придет.   
С этими словами он подпихнул Тору свой собственный кубок. Тот не заметил подмены и одним глотком влил в себя все содержимое.   
Локи ожидал какой-нибудь пакости в своем вине. Но чтобы так!   
– Ме-ме-е-е!   
Напротив Локи вместо Тора сидел здоровущий белый козел.   
– Мдя.... – трикстер задумчиво подпер кулаком щеку, – воистину! Любовь зла – полюбишь и Тора.   
– Ме!   
  
Ночь Локи угрохал на выяснение, чего такого подлил Тор Локи в кубок. Тор только мекал и пытался подцепить трикстера рогом. К утру кое-как удалось вернуть громовержцу нормальный облик. Была прочитана целая лекция о том, что применение зелий требует внутренней концентрации и сосредоточенности. Тор стоял, понуро опустив голову. Его снова отчитывали как мальчишку. И самое печальное – вполне заслуженно.   
– Я только хотел... – Тор едва сдержался, чтобы не шмыгнуть носом, – ну, чтобы ты... того, чтобы… это, как его, разнообразие было...   
Локи хмыкнул:   
– Хочешь, я шлем с рогами буду надевать?


End file.
